Who I am
by Saiyann
Summary: A 16 ans,Sakura Haruno entre en Terminale au Lycée de Konoha et tout le monde s'accorderait à dire qu'elle a tout pour être heureuse;Une famille géniale,un petit-ami parfait et plein d'amis.Pourtant, derrière cette façade se cache une toute autre réalité
1. Chapter 1

POV Sakura:

Ce jour là je rentrai en terminale dans le lycée public de Konoha. Je me levais donc tant bien que mal de mon lit ne pouvant pas dissimuler une grimace... En effet, une douleur lancinante me brûlais le dos, les bras et le ventre. J'essayais de ne pas penser à ce qui s'était passer la veille, cette situation qui m'avait valu tant de souffrances...  
Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain et commençais à m'habiller tout en choisissant avec soin ma tenue car l'essentiel était de cacher aux yeux du monde les ecchymoses et les gonflements de ma peau.  
Au bout d'une demie heure j'étais en route vers le lycée tout en pensant à la nouvelle année qui allait commencer. J'avais hâte de retrouver mes meilleures amies. Ino, Tenten, Témarie et Hinata faisaient parti des seules personnes qui m'aidaient à ne pas craquer bien qu'elles ne soient pas au courant de mes problèmes.  
Une fois arrivée au Lycée je remarquais Hinata qui semblait regarder une feuille accrochée sur le tableau d'affichage. Je me dirigeais donc vers elle.

-Salut Hinata! Dis-je  
-Salut Sakura! Répondit-elle en se retournant vers moi. Alors ces vacances?  
-C'était...plutôt bien. Et toi?  
-Pas mal non plus! Tiens regarde on est toutes dans la même classe cette année!  
-Ah oui c'est génial!

Nous nous dirigeâmes alors vers notre salle de cours où nous retrouvâmes Tenten, Témarie et Ino mais je vis également cette bande de garçon connu de tous mais avec qui je n'avais jamais échangé le moindre mot. Il y avait Naruto Uzumaki, un blond plutôt excité, Neji Hyuga, brun avec un caractère calme et Sasuke Uchiwa, un type ténébreux mais qui lui était froid et très distant avec toute personne ne faisant pas parti de son « univers ». Je ne m'étais jamais attardée sur ce dernier contrairement à toutes les filles de cette école qui étaient littéralement à ses pieds. Chose que j'avais toujours trouvée étrange d'ailleurs car je ne lui trouvais rien de spécial.  
Je ne m'étais rendu compte que je le fixais que lorsque qu'il tourna son regard ténébreux sur moi mais je n'eus pas le temps de ressentir la moindre gêne car à ce moment précis deux bras puissants m'entourèrent la taille.

- Salut ma chérie comment vas-tu?  
- Oh... Sasori! Ca va et toi?  
- Très bien depuis hier soir. Dis moi ça te dirais de venir manger au restaurant avec moi ce soir? Je t'invites!  
-Je suis vraiment désolé mais ce soir mon père rentre de son voyage et... il le prendrait mal si jamais je n'étais pas là pour l'accueillir... Tu vois ce que je veux dire? Lui répondis-je en regardant par terre.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas je comprend très bien. Si tu as le moindre problème tu sais que je suis là pour toi, m'assura-t-il en me regardant intensément.  
- Oui merci, lui dis-je avant de l'embrasser

Heureusement que Sasori faisait parti de ma vie car sans lui je n'aurais pas pu affronter tout ce qui m'arrivait. Parfois je me disais même qu'être malheureuse avec des amies et un petit copain comme eux, revenait à agir comme la pire des égoïstes.

Nous rentrâmes ensuite en classe avec Monsieur Orochimaru qui enseignait la physique-Chimie et professeur principal de surcroît...Décidément cette année promettait!

Je prenais donc place à côté de Sasori et écoutait attentivement notre professeur quant tout à coup je senti une main s'abattre sur mon épaule ce qui me valut une douleur aiguë que j'eus du mal à dissimuler. C'était Tenten qui était installée juste derrière moi et qui m'avait interpelé pour me demander ce que j'avais prévu le weekend suivant. Elle remarqua immédiatement la grimace que j'avais faite malgré moi.

- Qu'est- ce que tu as? Me demanda-t-elle  
- Rien ne t'inquiète pas une simple douleur musculaire  
-Une simple douleur musculaire ne fait pas sursauté, me dit Témari suspicieuse

Je remarquais que Sasori me regardait du coin de l'oeil

-Ce n'est rien, tu ne vas pas faire tout un plat parce que j'ai mal à l'épaule!  
-Non mais seulement ça fait des mois que tu changes de comportement... On a l'impression que tu nous cache des choses, me dit Tenten  
- Mais non, je ne vous cache absolument rien leur assurais-je tout en leur faisant un magnifique sourire pour les rassurer  
-Mesdemoiselles! Si mon cours ne vous intéresse pas vous pouvez toujours aller chez la directrice! Nous hurla Monsieur Orochimaru

La journée continua sans plus de problèmes jusqu'à ce qu'il fut l'heure de quitter le lycée.  
Je rentrais chez moi lorsque j'aperçus Sasori qui m'attendais au coin d'une rue, en compagnie de tous ses amis. Car oui, Sasori était très apprécié dans notre lycée et il avait beaucoup d'influence, peut-être autant que Sasuke Uchiwa et sa bande. Je lui souris et alla l'embrasser pensant qu'il m'avait attendu pour me raccompagner chez moi mais il me repoussa et me toisa avec ce regard plein de colère qui me pétrifiait tant.

-Suis-moi, j'ai à te parler

Je le suivis donc, dans un endroit à l'abri des regards et surtout des oreilles indiscrètes.

-Tu t'en es bien sorti tout à l'heure mais un peu plus et elles découvraient tout!  
-Dé...désolé, Je n'ai pas...  
-Et bien fais attention à l'avenir, je ne veux pas avoir de problèmes à cause de toi!

A cause de moi? C'était la meilleure! Je senti la colère me monter à la tête. Je l'aimais comme une folle mais je refusais d'être soumise à ses pulsions injustes.

- Pourquoi dis-tu que c'est de ma faute alors que c'est moi qui fais les frais de tes humeurs! Tu te rappelles de qui je suis? Je suis ta copine! Tu ne peux pas me traiter comme ça! TU NE PEUX PAS ME TRAITER COMME CA !!!

Et là tout se passa très vite: Je me reçu le point de Sasori en plein ventre. Je me retrouvais par terre, le souffle coupé. Je tournais la tête vers lui et il me dit d'un ton ironique:

-Quoi? Je ne peux pas te frapper?

Je me relevais avec difficultés, les yeux embués de larmes

-Oh non tu ne peux pas! Lui répondis-je tout en le défiant du regard.

Puis il me redonna un coup de point plus fort que le précédent ce qui me valut de me retrouver à nouveau par terre, criant de douleur.

-Tu sais très bien que j'ai besoin de libérer toute cette violence qui est en moi. C'est comme ça que ça marche mon amour. Je suis là pour toi, je t'aides à surmonter tous tes problèmes, je te sors de toutes ces situations délicates dans lesquelles tu as le dons de te fourrer, je fais donc mon rôle de petit ami. Et toi aussi tu dois tenir ton rôle, dans un couple on s'entraide. Si tu refuses cette situation tu peux toujours me quitter, je ne te retiens pas. Peut-être est-ce mieux comme ça tout compte fait, non? Me dit-il, connaissant très bien la réponse que je lui donnerais.

A ces mots, mon coeur fit un bond. Non! Je ne voulais pas que ça finissent entre nous. J'avais tellement besoin de lui, de son soutien, de son amour. Sans lui, je ne pourrais affronter cette vie injuste. Je refusais de vivre sans lui, même si cela signifiait que je devais subir ces coups à longueur de temps. Pour lui j'aurais pu tout endurer... tout. Je me relevais à nouveau et m'accrocha à lui

-Non! S'il te plait, ne me laisse pas!!! Je... je ferais ce que tu veux, j'accepterais ce que tu veux mais ne me laisse pas! Le suppliais-je en pleurant à chaudes larmes  
-Et bien te voilà redevenue raisonnable.

A ce moment là, il me prit par la gorge et leva son point sur moi. Je fermais les yeux attendant le coup, lorsque j'entendis une voix glaciale:

-Lâche-la immédiatement!

J'ouvris les yeux et fus tellement surprise qu'aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche. Sasuke Uchiwa tenait le bras de Sasori, le regard haineux. Il répéta:

-Lâche-la avant qu'il ne t'arrive quelque chose de fâcheux!


	2. Chapter 2

Pov Sakura

Sasuke Uchiwa tenait toujours le bras de mon petit ami et le défiait du regard. La colère se lisait facilement sur son visage d'ordinaire si neutre. Sasori fini par baisser le bras sans pour autant lâcher des yeux le garçon qui avait osé s'interposer.

-Ne te mêle pas de ce qui ne te regarde pas, Uchiwa! S'énerva Sasori

-Je ne suis pas du genre à rester les bras croisés quand je vois un type vouloir frapper une fille, répondit-il le plus calmement du monde

-Pour qui te prends-tu? N'essaie pas de te mesurer à moi, tu risquerais de le regretter!

-Je n'ai pas peur des menaces d'un pauvre lâche comme toi.

C'en fut trop pour Sasori qui saisit Sasuke parle col.

-Ecoute moi bien! Toi et moi nous savons très bien qu'il est important que nous gardions une relation...amicale, car tes amis sont en affaires avec les miens. Alors si tu ne veux pas que votre « projet » tombe à l'eau, il ne vaut mieux pas que nous ayons des différents si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Oh c'est très aimable de ta part de te soucier de moi mais vois-tu, moi et mes amis nous ne dépendons de personne et surtout pas de vous. Contrairement à toi...

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Demanda Sasori qui semblait tout à coup très tendu.

-Et bien ne penses-tu pas qu'il serait dommage que ton petit trafic soit découvert?

Sasori blanchit. Il lâcha Sasuke et s'en alla furibond. Quant à moi je ne comprenais absolument rien...Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces histoire de trafic? Une conversation qu'eux seuls pouvaient comprendre s'était engagée et une inquiétude grandissante s'installa en moi. Sasori s'était-il empêtré dans une situation problématique? Pourquoi ne m'en avait-il pas parlé? J'étais complètement perdue...Mais ma réflexion ne put aller plus loin car la douleur qui me tiraillait le ventre suite aux coups de Sasori me fit vaciller. Je crus que j'allais une nouvelle fois rencontrer le sol mais je sentis quelqu'un me retenir.

-Tout va bien? Me demanda l'Uchiwa

Je relevais alors la tête et m'aperçus qu'il me regardais interrogatif presque...inquièt. Seulement je n'éprouvais aucun sentiment de gratitude. Bien au contraire, j'étais en colère contre lui.

-Pourquoi t'en es-tu mêlé? Lui reprochais-je, agressive

-Pardon? Me demanda-t-il surpris

-Ce qui se passe entre lui et moi ne te regarde d'aucune manière!

Il ne me répondit pas et me fixa de son regard profond, ne comprenant pas ma réaction.

-Il te frappe tous les jours et tu l'accepte. Pourquoi?

Ce fut à mon tour d'être surprise. Comment savait-il que cette situation se répétait quotidiennement?

-Tu ferais mieux d'oublier ce à quoi tu viens d'assister, lui dis-je mettant fin à cette conversation.

Je me retournais alors et m'éloigna le plus loin possible de lui.

Lorsque je franchis le seuil de ma porte, je trouvais ma soeur prostrée dans un coin, sanglotante. Je n'eus pas besoin de lui demander la raison de ses larmes...En effet, l'odeur de l'alcool s'était répandue dans toute la maison...mon père était encore ivre. Je pris alors ma soeur dans mes bras et la monta dans sa chambre, puis j'allais me réfugié dans la mienne. A quoi bon assister à ce désastre, cette même situation qui se répétait inlassablement chaque soir? Pourquoi devais-je assister à la douleur de ma mère? Entendre ses cris effroyables? Pourquoi me détruire encore un petit peu plus?Car oui, mon père alcoolique frappait ma mère chaque soir...Et moi j'étais complètement impuissante...inutile. Pourtant j'aurais voulu pouvoir faire quelque chose pour sortir ma mère et ma soeur de ce cauchemar mais il en était autrement. Mon manque de confiance en moi me détruisais, j'avais honte. Le seule moyen que j'avais trouvé pour fuir cette situation était de me réfugier dans les bras de Sasori. Fuir un bourreau pour en retrouver un autre...Mais malgré tout, je les aimais ces bourreaux...C'est sur cette pensée que je plongeais dans un profond sommeil sans rêve.

Le lendemain, arrivée au lycée je n'avais qu'une seule idée en tête. Trouver Sasori. Je voulais absolument savoir s'il m'en voulait et si cela avait été le cas, me racheter. La simple idée de le perdre me donnait des vertiges. J'étais persuadée que sans lui, je n'étais rien.

Je ne le trouvais malheureusement pas. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Il n'était pas rare que Sasori fasse l'école buissonnière.

Déçue, je me dirigeais alors vers Ino, ma meilleure amie. La seule qui était au courant de tous ce que je cachais.

-Salut Ino.

-Oh salut saku? Tu n'es pas avec Sasori?

Je baissais la tête. Les évènements de la veille me revinrent en mémoire et me transpercèrent le coeur par la même occasion.

-Il t'as encore frappé. Affirma-t-elle

-Et bien...

-Sakura, je t'en pris quitte le! Tu n'as pas besoin de lui, quoique tu penses tu es plus forte que ça!

Ino me répétait la même chose inlassablement et je crois qu'au fond de moi je savais qu'elle avait raison. Cependant je refusais de l'admettre, je refusais de vivre sans lui.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi Ino.

-Comment veux-tu que je ne m'inquiètes pas? Il finira par te tuer si tu continue à accepter cette situation...Sakura...je ne vais pas pouvoir assister à ton malheur longtemps...je ne vais pas pouvoir supporter de rester là à ne rien faire...

-Non Ino! Ne fais pas ça! Ne dis rien à personne!

-Mais encore hier soir il t'as...

-Il n'a pas eu le temps de faire grand chose de toutes façons.

-Comment ça?

-Et bien...Uchiwa l'as arrêter.

-...Uchiwa hein?

-Oui je sais que c'est bizzare mais moi même je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi...

-Oh détrompe toi Sakura. Ce n'est pas si bizarre que ça.

-Hein? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Tu ne l'as toujours pas remarquer?.

-Remarquer quoi?

Ino soupira et me dit:

-Ca fait des mois qu'il te regarde, qu'il te cherche quand tu n'es pas là, qu'il s'inquiète pour toi...

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes?M'exclamais-je. Je ne le connais absolument pas!

-C'est la stricte vérité. Après libre à toi de penser que ce ne sont que des mensonges.

-Je ne comprend rien! Lui dis-je voulant mettre fin à la conversation

-Ca fais longtemps Sakura...sauf que tu es la seule à ne pas l'avoir remarqué.

Cette révélation m'avait complètement troublée. Uchiwa s'intéresserait à moi? Je ne savais pas quoi en penser. Etait-ce une rumeur? Ou encore une mauvaise blague de la part d'Ino? Bien que je sache pertinemment que ce genre d'humour n'était pas du goût de ma meilleure amie, j'eus tout de même quelques soupçons.

Arrivée en classe, je m'installais à côté d'Ino et commença à suivre le cours « passionant » de Monsieur Hatake lorsque je senti un regard derrière mon dos. Je me retourna et vis que Sasuke Uchiwa me regardait intensément. Je tourna vivement la tête rouge de gêne. Serait-il possible...Non! Justement c'était impossible!

Le reste du cours se passa relativement calmement pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne cherchais pas à savoir si j'étais le centre d'attention de Sasuke Uchiwa.

L'heure de midi passa, puis Ino, Témari, Tenten, Hinata et moi nous nous rendîmes à nos casiers pour prendre les livres dont nous avions besoin.

-Sakura, regardes! S'exclama Tenten

-Qu'y a-t-il? Lui demandais-je surprise

-Uchiwa te regarde! Me dit Témari

Encore! J'étais complètement stupéfaite qu'il renouvelle cette situation si embarrassante. Je n'osais me retourner, la pression m'envahissais peu à peu.

-Mais enfin retournes toi! Me dit Ino

Je lui obéis ne sachant pas pourquoi et je vis Sasuke Uchiwa adossé à un mur les mains dans les poches, regarder dans ma direction. Cette situation ne dura que quelques seconde car il tourna soudainement la tête et partit rejoindre ses amis.

Je savais bien que toutes ces insinuations n'étaient pas fondées. Peut-être un simple hasard? Je ne savais pas vraiment. En tout cas, pour ma part, l'affaire était close.

La dernière heure de cours passa relativement vite, à mon plus grand bonheur. En effet je comptais passer chez Sasori le soir même. Il me tardait tant de le voir!

Dès que la sonnerie qui annonçait la fin des cours retentit, je me ruais hors de la classe sans faire attention aux appels de mes amis qui ne comprenaient pas mon soudain empressement. Peu m'importait à vrai dire, je n'avais qu'une chose en tête.

Je courais sur le chemin du retour pour ariver le plus vite possible chez mon petit ami lorsque je vis Uchiwa passer en voiture à côté de moi. Il ne s'était pas arrêter en revanche je crus déceler un petit sourire sur son visage. C'était tellement rare de le voir sourire, pourtant cela lui allait si bien. Je repensais à la veille lorsqu'il avait empêché Sasori de me frapper, à ce que m'avait dit Ino ce matin et à ses regards que j'avais surpris aujourd'hui. Soudain tous les doutes qui m'avaient quittés quelques heures auparavant refirent surface... Uchiwa s'intéresserait-il réellement à moi?


	3. Chapter 3

**Réponses aux commentaires:**

_Funny-crazy-bunny: Merci pour ta review! Je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes mon histoire, ça me fait vraiment plaisir! C'est vrai que Sakura est très attachée à Sasori pour l'instant mais je ne t'en dis pas plus et je te laisse découvrir la suite en espérant ne pas te décevoir et que tu aimeras toujours autant^^_

_Mireba-chan: Je te remercie pour ta review! J'ai beaucoup hésiter à poster cette fic sur ce site mais finalement je l'ai fait et je ne regrette pas! Je ne sais pas jusqu'à quel moment tu as lu cette fic mais j'espère que mes chapitres seront à la hauteur de tes attentes!_

* * *

La sonnerie de la porte retentit. Ce devait être le livreur de pizza. Sasori se leva me laissant seule sur le canapé. J'étais heureuse. Il ne m'en voulait pas. Je venais de passer une fin d'après-midi magique avec lui. Nos moments intimes créaient en moi la sensation d'être aimée car Sasori me donnait toute la tendresse dont j'avais besoin et qui me manquait tant.

J'aurais voulu lui demander des explications en ce qui concernait le « trafic » qu'avait mentionné l'Uchiwa mais j'avais peur de briser l'un des rares moments où tout allait si bien entre nous.

Une autre sonnerie me sortit de mes pensées. C'était le portable de Sasori, il venait de recevoir un message. Je fixais l'objet luttant contre l'envie de fouiner et de découvrir le contenu du sms.

C'était ridicule! Seules les filles jalouses et possessives agissaient comme ça. De plus ce n'était pas mon genre. Cependant, cette envie me tiraillait de toutes parts. Pourquoi ne pas le faire? Juste une seule fois. Je me retournais et vis que Sasori discutait activement avec le livreur. C'était surement une de ses connaissances, ce qui me procurerait un certain las de temps.

Je m'emparais du téléphone posé sur la table basse et ouvris le message.

J'ai passé une superbe nuit avec toi mon chéri.

Tu me manques!

Vivement demain!

Karin

A cet instant, j'eus l'impression que tout autour de moi s'écroulait. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie si trahie, si honteuse... Cette découverte m'avait transpercée le coeur. Elle m'avait détruite. Tout mon corps fut saisit de tremblement et je sentais ma gorge se serrer.

J'entendis la porte se fermer et Sasori revenir auprès de moi. Il fallait que je me ressaisisse très vite. Je reposais le téléphone en vitesse et pris une posture décontractée. Le tout était qu'il ne sache rien de ce que j'avais fait et de ce que j'avais découvert car cela l'aurait mis dans une rage folle et il m'aurait surement violentée. De plus, je ne voulais pas courir le risque de déclencher une dispute. De toutes façons, cette fille ne devait être qu'une passade. Elle ne représentait rien pour lui, j'en étais sûre. Jamais elle ne le connaitrait comme moi je le connaissais. Jamais elle ne serait proche de lui comme moi je l'étais. Cette Karin n'était rien. La seule qu'il aimait s'appelait Sakura Haruno. Enfin...j'essayais de m'en convaincre de toutes mes forces.

-Sakura! Tu m'entends?

Je relevais la tête et essayais de lui sourire.

-Oui bien sûr!

-Qu'est-ce que tu as?

Ma tentative de rester détendue avait échouée lamentablement. Il se doutait de quelque chose.

-Rien...ne t'inquiètes pas. Euh...je dois y aller! Lui dis-je avant de me lever précipitamment et de me diriger vers la porte.

Il fut pris au dépourvu et mis quelques secondes avant de réagir.

-Mais attends! Tu devais dormir ici cette nuit! Pourquoi as-tu changé d'avis tout à coup? Me demanda-t-il avant de me saisir le poignet, ce qui me força à me retourner.

-C'est-à-dire que...je ne me sens pas très bien. Lui répondis-je en baissant la tête.

Un ange passa...

-Tu mens.

-Mais non! Je...

-Inutile d'essayer de te justifier! Je te connais, je sais quand tu mens. Et là, en l'occurrence, c'est le cas. Me dit-il sur un ton exceptionnellement calme, ce qui eut le don de me donner des frissons.

Je ne savais plus quoi lui dire, en tout cas il était hors de question que je lui dise que j'avais fouiné dans ses affaires. J'avais bien trop peur de sa réaction. Même si je venais de l'ennerver en lui mentant, ça colère aurait été plus terrifiante s'il avait su la vérité.

Il me fixait sans ciller, cherchant à lire en moi. J'essayais tant bien que mal de soutenir son regard pour ne pas me trahir mais cela fut plus fort que moi...Je détournais les yeux.

Je regardais par terre, n'osant dire quoi que ce soit. J'avais envie de pleurer, de lui demander pourquoi il me faisait tant de mal. Mais ce fut lui qui brisa le silence qui s'était installé.

-Part.

-Hein?

-Va t'en! Me dit-il avant de me tourner le dos et de se diriger vers son salon.

Je sortis donc en vitesse de la maison et me mis à courir ne sachant pas vraiment où j'allais. Les larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. Toute la souffrance que j'avais durement essayé de dissimuler chez mon petit ami explosa en moi, me broyant le coeur. Même s'il me parlait souvent mal, même s'il ne se montrait pas toujours attentionné...même s'il me frappait, j'avais toujours eu cette certitude qui me rassurait. J'avais toujours eu la certitude que j'étais la seule pour lui. Mais ce soir là, toutes me illusions s'étaient envolées.

Je m'étais arrêtée de courir et m'étais recroquevillée sur moi-même contre un mur. Je ne savais absolument pas où j'étais. Mais peu m'importait. J'essayais seulement de calmer les sanglots et les tremblements qui agitaient mon corps. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il était possible d'avoir aussi mal...

-Sakura!

Cette voix...je la connaissais! Je relevais la tête et vit Ino.

-I...Ino...

-Mais Sakura qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? Me demanda-t-elle affolée en se précipitant vers moi.

-Sa...sasori...il me trompe. Lui dis-je entre deux sanglots.

-Je suis désolée...Tellement désolée... Viens, tu ne peux pas rester là. Je t'emmène chez moi.

Arrivée chez Ino, je m'assis sur son canapé, le regard vide et la tête ailleurs. Ino me sortit de mon état presque comateux en me tendant un café.

-Tiens, bois ça. Ca te fera du bien.

-Merci.

-Racontes moi ce qu'il c'est passé.

Je me lançais dans le récit de ma découverte. Ino ne m'avais pas interrompue, m'écoutant attentivement. A la fin de mon monologue, le regard triste et désespéré, elle me dit:

-Sakura...

-Oui?

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dans la tête?

-Pardon?

-Tu aimes qu'on te fasse du mal! Me dit-elle

-Bien sûr que non! Tu insinues que c'est moi qui ais cherché tout ce qui m'arrives?Lui dis-je, sur la défensive.

-En ce qui concerne Sasori, oui.

-Comment peux-tu dire ça? Tu crois que j'aime me faire frapper? Tu crois que j'aime être trompée, humiliée,trahie???

-Et bien si tu n'aimes pas ça, quittes-le!

-Ce n'est pas si facile!

-Des excuses, toujours des excuses! Résultat, je te retrouve dans la rue en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de ton corps!

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre...

-Non je ne peux pas comprendre! Tu as des problèmes chez toi, je le sais. Et tu crois qu'être avec Sasori allègera le poids de ta souffrance et de ta culpabilité? Ce n'est pas en t'apitoyant sur ton sort que tu vas sortir ta mère et ta soeur de cet enfer! Tu penses qu'être avec ce mec te rend plus forte alors qu'au contraire il t'écrase et te fragilise! Regarde, tout empire de jour en jour! Mais tu ne le vois pas! Tu es complètement aveugle! Lorsqu'il te fait du mal, c'est toi qui culpabilises! Tu le défends toujours et tu n'oses jamais l'affronter de peur de le perdre! Mais c'est justement parce-que tu le laisses te manipuler comme bon lui semble et que tu acceptes tout de sa part qu'il n'a aucune limite! Tu as tellement changé! Tes problèmes de famille ne datent pas d'hier mais avant tu avais beaucoup plus de caractère et personne ne te marchais sur les pieds! Regarde ce que tu es devenue! Tu es faible!

Je ne savais pas quoi dire...Je savais qu'elle avait raison. Elle m'avait balancé en pleine figure toute la réalité que j'avais vainement essayé de fuir. Je fondis de nouveau en larmes. La vérité blessait toujours... Mais je n'avais plus la force de réagir... Je m'étais bien trop empêtrée dans cette situation, je ne trouvais pas d'issue.

-Je sais que...que tu as raisons...Lui dis-je,pleurant toujours.

-Alors, lâche ce type avant qu'il ne te détruises!

-Je ne peux pas...Je ne peux pas...

-Alors j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas si je fais mon devoir de meilleure amie!

_Voilà le troisième chapitre qui j'espère vous aura plu!!! _

_J'ai hâte d'avoir vos impressions, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des conseils et à me dire ce qui vous semble important^^_


	4. Chapter 4

**Réponses au commentaires:**

**Mireba-chan:**_ Merci pour ton commentaire qui m'a fait très plaisir! C'est vrai que sakura prend de très gros risques en restant avec lui, elle ne se rend pas compte que c'est dangereux pour elle. Mais heureusement ses amis sont là pour elle! En tout cas, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite qui pourra en surprendre certains^^ Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça ne me dérange pas du tout que tu me review ici^^ en tout cas, je te remercie de ton soutien c'est vraiment génial de ta part!_

**Haricovert:**_ Merci!!! ça me fait super plaisir que tu aimes ma fic! C'est la plus belle récompense pour quelqu'un qui écrit^^ Tu as raison, sasori est un vrai s****^^ et ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'il n'a pas fini de lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs! J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas! En tout cas merci pour ta review! ^^_

Pov Sakura

Une semaine était passée depuis cette fameuse soirée où j'avais découvert la malheureuse vérité. La vie avait reprit son cour et je faisais comme si ne rien n'était. Je faisais comme si tout allait pour le mieux. Malgré tout, je me demandais ce que pouvait bien manigancer Ino. Elle m'avait prévenue qu'elle ne comptait plus assister à tout cela sans rien faire et c'est bien ça qui m'angoissait. En effet, je l'avais plus d'une fois surprise à comploter au téléphone et dès que je lui posais des questions, elle se trouvait toujours des excuses ridicules. Mais je savais parfaitement qu'elle me mentait. Il était normal qu'elle tente quelque chose, c'était ma meilleure amie après tout. Mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à la laisser détruire mon couple, même si c'était pour mon bien. C'est pourquoi j'étais sur mes gardes.

Nous étions dans les vestiaires en vue d'assister à un cours de basket ball. Je me changeais tout en écoutant la conversation d'Ino, Tenten et Témarie qui portait sur les bienfaits du sport. Je riais de temps à autres de leurs chamailleries, jusqu'à ce qu'Ino m'interpelle.

-Hé! Sakura! Ca te dirais de venir au cinéma ce soir?

-Heu...je ne sais pas trop...

-Aller! S'il te plait! Ca fait des mois que tu ne sors plus et que tu refuses toutes nos propositions! Me reprocha Tenten.

-En plus ça te fera du bien de te changer un peu les idées et de ne pas déprimer dans ton coin pour une fois! S'il te plait! On voudrais tellement passer un peu de temps avec toi. Me supplia Ino.

Je soupirais et lui répondit:

-Bon très bien tu as gagné. Et puis c'est vrai que sortir un peu me fera le plus grand bien.

-Super!!! S'exclama Témarie

-C'est trop génial! Se réjouit Hinata.

-Tu verras, on va s'amuser...comme avant. Me confia Ino.

Tenten, quant à elle, me fit un clin d'oeil. Je leur répondit par un magnifique sourire. Leur joie me fit chaud au coeur. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je leur manquais autant. Le fait que je me sois renfermée sur moi-même m'avait fait oublier tous ces bons moments. Je me surpris même à avoir hâte à cette soirée qui s'annonçait plutôt bien.

Après trois heures de cours interminables, nous pouvions enfin rentrer chez nous. L'excitation que me procurait la perspective de cette soirée, m'avait fait oublier Sasori. Cependant, cela ne dura que quelques temps puisque l'inquiètude me gagna peu de temps après que j'eus quitté le Lycée. Il avait encore une fois séché les cours. D'habitude, cela ne m'inquiétait pas mais à ce moment là, plusieurs interrogations m'assaillirent; Que faisait-il? Etait-il en train de s'adonner à son trafic secret? Ou encore était-il en compagnie de la « charmante » demoiselle avec qui il me trompait? Tant de question sans réponses. En effet, il me cachait tant de chose... Pourquoi? Pourquoi tant de cachotteries alors que moi je n'avais jamais eu aucun secret pour lui? Malgré cette tristesse qui grandissait en moi chaque seconde un peu plus, je me fis violence et décidait que juste un soir, je m'amuserais. Du moins j'essaierais.

A 19 heures tapantes, j'étais au point de rendez-vous. J'étais apparemment la première vu que personne n'était arrivée. J'attendais donc mes amis avec patience, laissant mon esprit dériver sur diverses choses jusqu'à ce que j'aperçoive Hinata arriver avec...Naruto Uzumaki!

La surprise me frappa de plein fouet. Je ne savais pas qu'ils se connaissaient, je ne les avais même jamais vu parler ensemble.

-Salut Sakura! Me dit Naruto

-Euh...Bonjour...

Hinata remarqua ma stupéfaction et me chuchota:

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je t'expliquerais tout.

Ce fut ensuite au tour d'Ino, Témarie et Tenten d'arriver avec Neji et deux autres garçons que je ne connaissais pas. Je ne comprenais plus rien. Jamais il n'avait été question d'inviter des garçons. Pas que ça me dérangeait, mais si elles m'avaient invité pour que je tienne la chandelle... De plus, elles ne m'avait jamais dit qu'elles s'étaient trouvé des copains. D'ailleurs, au Lycée, je ne les avaient jamais vu parler avec la bande d'Uchiwa.

-Sakura je te présente Shikamaru et Saï. Me dit Ino

-Enchantée. Leur dis-je poliment

-Salut. Me répondirent-ils simplement.

-Très bien! S'exclama Tenten. Il ne manque plus qu'une personne.

-Une personne? M'étonnais-je. Mais qui?

-Et bien...commença Ino. Tiens il arrive!

Je me retournais, et vis...Sasuke Uchiwa. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce coup tordu? Je me retournais vers Ino et lui lança un regard empli de colère.

-Salut. Dis Sasuke en me regardant.

-Salut. Lui répondis-je, restant sur mes gardes.

-Bon, et bien, nous pouvons y aller! Nous annonça Témarie.

Sur le chemin qui menait au cinéma, je restais en retrait avec Ino.

-Qu'est-ce que tu manigances, Ino? Pourquoi as-tu invité Uchiwa?

-Parce-que moi et les filles, nous avons fait connaissances avec Sasuke et les autres et nous les apprécions beaucoup, voilà tout.

-Connaissance avec eux? Mais quand?

-Quand nous sortions, moi et les filles et que tu n'étais pas là parce-que tu préférais passer tes soirées avec Sasori.

La culpabilité m'assaillit. Il était vrai que j'avais manqué énormément de choses avec mes amies...

-Mais ne t'en fais pas! Me rassura-t-elle. Tu verras, ils sont très gentils!

Nous entrâmes dans le cinéma et nous installâmes dans la salle. Le film commença au bout de 15 minutes. La séance se déroula plutôt tranquillement si on omettait le fait que Naruto et Hinata s'embrassaient à pleine bouche juste à ma droite. Sur mon côté gauche Sasuke semblait totalement plongé dans le film.

Lorsqu'il fut temps de sortir, Ino me prit une nouvelle fois à part:

-Il faut que je te dise quelque-chose.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas encore m'annoncer? Lui demandais-je, m'attendant au pire.

-Rien de grave ne t'inquiètes pas. C'est juste que c'est Sasuke qui va te ramener chez toi.

-Quoi? Pourquoi? M'écriais-je, n'osant croire à ce qu'elle m'avançait

-Tu n'as pas le choix, chacune de nous se fait ramener par un des garçons... Et bien, oui, nous aussi on a le droit d'avoir un copain.

-Mais moi j'en ai déjà un!

-Oui mais il n'est pas là ce soir, et comme Sasuke est tout seul, c'est à lui que reviens la lourde tâche de te raccompagner. Me dit-elle amusée.

-Pfff! Je ne sais pas ce que tu as derrière la tête Ino, mais sache que quoi que tu tentes, c'est inutile!

-Moi? Manignancer quelque chose? Ce n'est pas mon genre voyons! Me répondit-elle sur un ton théâtral.

-Mais bien sûr!

Lorsque nous arrivâmes dehors, ce fut le moment de se dire aurevoir. En seulement deux minutes de temps, je m'étais retrouvée seule avec Uchiwa. Nous étions en train de marcher dans le plus grand silence. Je n'osais pas ouvrir la bouche. D'ailleurs il faut dire que je ne lui avait pas adressé la parole de toute la soirée.

Soudain, quelque chose me revint en mémoire

_Flash back:_

_-Ecoute moi bien! Toi et moi nous savons très bien qu'il est important que nous gardions une relation...amicale, car tes amis sont en affaires avec les miens. Alors si tu ne veux pas que votre « projet » tombe à l'eau, il ne vaut mieux pas que nous ayons des différents si tu vois ce que je veux dire._

_-Oh c'est très aimable de ta part de te soucier de moi mais vois-tu, moi et mes amis nous ne dépendons de personne et surtout pas de vous. Contrairement à toi..._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Demanda Sasori qui semblait tout à coup très tendu._

_-Et bien ne penses-tu pas qu'il serait dommage que ton petit trafic soit découvert?_

_Fin du flash back_

C'était le moment de tenter d'en savoir un peu plus. C'était le moment où jamais.

-Euh...Sasuke?

-Oui?

-Est-ce que je peux te poser une question?

-Vas-y.

-La dernière fois quand...Quand tu as arrêté Sasori, tu as parlé d'un certain trafic. Est-ce que je peux savoir de quoi il s'agit?

-Tu n'es pas au courant? Me demanda-t-il surpris.

-Non...

-Et bien, pourquoi ne pas lui demander directement à lui?

-Parce-que...là n'est pas la question! C'est à toi que je demande!

Il se mit à rire. Un rire calme et rassurant.

-Et pourquoi devrais-je te répondre? Me dit-il

-Pfff! Laisse tomber! Lui dis-je exaspérée par son attitude.

Je commençait à accélérer le pas, le dépassant.

-Attends!

Je me retournais, étonnée

-Quittes-le.

-Pardon?

-Ce type est dangereux. Tu n'imagines pas dans quoi il est embarqué. Il...

-Comment peux-tu me dire une chose pareil? Le coupais-je, énervée. Qui es tu pour te permettre de me dire de quitter mon petit ami?

Il me toisa de son regard ténébreux. Impassible à ma remarque. J'avais l'impression que rien ne l'atteignait, ce qui eu le don de renchérir ma colère.

-Ecoute...commença-t-il.

-Non toi tu vas m'écouter! Oublie ce que je t'ai demandé, ok? Ne t'inquiètes pas, je saurais rentrer toute seule chez moi! Au plaisir de ne jamais te revoir Uchiwa!

Je me retourna et commença à m'en aller, furieuse.

-Il vend de la drogue.

Je me figeais. Il quoi? Je me retournais doucement.

-Tu...tu peux répéter?

-Il vend de la drogue.

-Non...


	5. Chapter 5

_Réponses aux reviews:_

_XxPtirhinoxX__ : Merci pour tes commentaires! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant et je te promet beaucoup de rebondissements et de révélations^^ En espérant que tu aimeras ce chapitre 5, je te souhaite une bonne lecture^^_

_Mireba-chan: Merci pour ce commentaire! J'avoue que ça peut paraître étrange que Sasuke s'intéresse en premier à Sakura et non pas l'inverse^^ Tu asq raison, Sasori est un pourri et tu verras qu'au fil des chapitres, tu risque de le détester encore plus! Sakura n'a pas fini d'en baver^^ je sais je suis sadique! En tout cas merci pour ton soutien! Bonne lecture^^_

Pov Sakura

Il fallait que j'en ai le coeur net. Je ne pouvais plus continuer à faire semblant de ne rien savoir.

Je me dirigeais donc chez Sasori. Il n'était pas loin de minuit mais cela ne posait pas vraiment de problème. En effet, Sasori vivait seul, et le fait de l'énerver en le reveillant n'avait plus beaucoup d'importance. Un déclic s'était produit en moi. Si jamais ce que m'avait dit Uchiwa s'avérait être la vérité, je ne pourrais plus continuer à fermer les yeux.

Après dix minutes de course effrénée, j'arrivais chez Sasori. Je sonnais activement à sa porte.

Je l'entendais qui arrivait. Il devait être furieux.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un Sasori hors de lui.

-Sakura! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend? Ce n'est pas une heure pour...

-Laisse moi passer!

Je le bousculais et pénétra dans sa demeure me dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Je montais les escaliers quatre à quatre, Sasori à mes talons, et arrivais dans la pièce escomptée. Je me mis à fouiller partout sans ménagement. Sous le lit, dans le bureau etc... Sasori, lui, ne comprenais absolument rien et ne savais plus comment réagir.

-Sakura...qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Je ne lui répondis pas et m'attaquais à son armoire, mettant tout sans dessus dessous. Je le sentis me prendre le bras mais pour la première fois, je me dégageais violemment et continuais à chercher. Je commençais à me dire que tout ceci ne rimait à rien et que mon comportement était honteux, jusquà ce qu'une petite boîte dissimulée dans les vêtements attire mon intention. Je m'en empara et l'ouvrit. Ce que je découvris à l'intérieure me figea; Un petit sachet transparent contenant une poudre semblable à de la farine.

Je n'osais y croire... Comment pouvait-il faire une chose pareil, alors qu'il savait pertinemment quel était mon rapport avec la drogue.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? M'écriais-je, comme hystérique.

Il passa d'un regard surpris à un regard sûr de lui.

-Enfin Sakura, c'est de la cocaïne, tu le sais bien.

-Co...comment peux-tu faire ça? Comment peux-tu alors que tu sais que je vis un enfer chaque jours à cause de mon père alcoolique et drogué?

-Oui je le sais très bien. D'ailleurs ton père est un de mes meilleurs clients. Grâce à lui, je gagne un bon petit pactole chaque semaine. Tu le remercieras de ma part.

-Quoi? C'est toi qui le fourni?

-Et bien oui petite idiote. C'est moi qui lui donne de quoi se droguer depuis le début.

-Depuis le début...C'est-à-dire bien avant que je te connaisse...

-Exactement.

-Mais...tout ce que je t'ai confié...tu avais l'air pourtant...tu m'avais promis de m'aider!

-Oui, c'est vrai je te l'ai promis. Mais comment crois-tu que je t'ai offert tous ces cadeaux? Tous ces restaurants? Et le jour où tu ne pouvais pas payer tes frais d'inscription pour l'école? C'est moi qui les ai payés n'est-ce pas? Tu vois, toi aussi tu en as bien profité alors ne viens pas te plaindre.

Je tremblais de tout mon corps...Comment pouvait-il essayer encore une fois de me faire culpabiliser? Comment pouvait-il me dire toutes ces choses sans avoir de remords? Il savait combien je souffrais de ma situation familiale. Je m'étais confiée à lui, je lui avais toujours tout dis. Je lui avait complètement ouvert mon coeur, sans aucune retenue. Une fois de plus, je me sentais trahie. Sasori m'apparut alors, non pas comme mon sauveur, mais comme le complice de mon malheur.

Comment ais-je pu être aussi bête? Aussi aveugle? Le faitt qu'il me trompe. Le fait qu'il me frappe. Le fait qu'il vende de la drogue à mon père.

C'en était trop. Je ne pouvais plus supporter tout ça. Enfin je voyais clairement. C'est lui qui m'avait détruite. Lui qui m'avait fait tant souffrir...

Pardon Ino...je ne t'ai pas écouté, je t'ai toujours contredit voulant défendre quelqu'un d'indéfendable.

Pardon petite soeur...je t'ai laisser assiter à toutes ces choses atroces chaque soir sans te protéget de tout ça.

Pardon maman...je n'ai pas été là pour toi...je t'ai abandonnée...pardon.

S'en était fini de ce cauchemar. Désormais je ne me laisserais plus faire.

-Espèce d'enfoiré!

-Comment? Je rêve ou tu viens de m'insulter?

-Tu as très bien entendu! Tu m'a frappée, tu m'as trompée et maintenant j'apprends cela...Tu es la pire ordure que je n'ai jamais rencontré.

Il se mit à rire

-ESPECE DE SALAUD!!!!!!!

Je me jetais littéralement sur lui, le frappant de toutes mes forces, ce qui le fit vaciller et tomber lourdement sur le sol, m'entraînant dans sa chute. Cependant je ne faisais pas vraiment le poids contre lui...Il me prit par la gorge de sa main gauche et de sa main droite, m'asséna un violent coup de poing en pleine figure. Je m'écroulais par terre tout en me tenant la tête mais je n'eus pas le temps de m'attarder sur la douleur de mon visage puisque une autre vint me couper le souffle. En effet il m'assénait une série de coup de pieds en plein ventre, tous plus forts les uns que les autres...

Je n'arrivais plus à respirer...peut-être allait-il vraiment me tuer? Encore une fois j'étais complètement inutile et faible...Les larmes commencèrent à couler alors qu'il ne se lassait toujours pas de me frapper. Je me sentis tomber lentement dans l'inconscience...personne ne viendrait m'aider. J'étais finie.

Non...j'ouvris les yeux, tout mon corps me faisait mal même si les coups s'étaient arrêtés. Je tournais lentement la tête à droite, puis à gauche. Personne. Je me trouvais toujours dans la chambre de Sasori, à même le sol.

Il fallait que je m'enfuis de cet endroit le plus vite possible. J'agrippais le pied du lit et me hissais tant bien que mal. Je ne savais pas où j'avais mal exactement. Tout mon corps était endoloris. Malgré cela je réussi à me lever et à tenir debout. Je fis un pas, puis deux, puis trois. J'ouvris doucement la porte et descendis les escaliers. Arrivé en bas, je vis Sasori dans la cuicine. Il était au téléphone. Je profitais du fait qu'il soit occupé et que par ce fait son attention moindre pour sortir de la maison.

Une fois dehors je me trainais le plus loin possible de la maison et au bout de dix minutes, n'en pouvant plus, je m'affaissais contre un mur. Il fallait que j'apelle Ino.

Je sortis mon portable de ma poche et composais son numéro.

-Décroche...décroche s'il te plait...

-Allô?

-Ino...

-Sakura! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Sasori...

Je n'arrivais plus a parler. Pourtant il fallait que j'essaie.

-Oh mon dieu! Il s'est passé quelque chose?

-Je...

-Ou es-tu?

-Je suis...à côté de l'hotel de ville, à...

-Ou exactement?

-...

-Sakura! Répond-moi!

J'ouvris les yeux. Je vis un plafond blanc. Ou étais-je?

-Sakura! Tu es réveillée!

Une touffe blonde s'était jetée sur moi et pleurait à chaude larmes. C'était Ino

-Tu vas bien? Comment te sens-tu?

-Ino, laisse la respirer! Dit une voix que je reconnaissait comme étant la voix de Tenten.

-Oui, tu as raison. Excuses moi Sakura mais...j'ai eu tellement peur. Me répondit-elle en pleurant toujours.

-Où suis-je?

-A l'hôpital. Me répondit Témarie.

-On est tellement heureuse que tu te sois réveillée, me dit à son tour Hinata.

Je tournais la tête et m'aperçus qu'il n'y avait pas seulement Ino, Tenten et Témarie et Hinata. En effet, Sasuke Uchiwa était également là. Il me fixait de son regard ensorcelant et semblait réellement inquiet.

-Sakura, je suis désolé. Me dit-il en baissant la tête.

-Mais pourquoi donc?

-C'est à cause de moi si tu es ici aujourd'hui.

-Non. C'est grâce à toi si j'ai ouvert les yeux. J'ai enfin admis que je ne pouvais plus continuer ainsi.

Il ne me répondit pas et baissa la tête

-Mais c'est fini maintenant. Me dit Hinata.

-Oh non...même si je l'ai quitté il me poursuivra toujours, je le connais. Il me disais souvent que je pouvais partir comme bon me semblais mais Sasori n'est pas quelqu'un qui accepte de se faire jeter. Je penses au contraire que cette histoire est loin d'être terminée. Leur intimais-je désespérée.

-Il ne te toucheras plus jamais! S'écria Sasuke plus féroce que jamais.

Je fus très surprise par sa réaction. On pouvait lire toute la haine et le dégoût qu'il portait à Sasori.

-Non Sasuke. Répondis-je. C'est à moi de m'en sortir. Je ne veux plus agir comme quelqu'un de faible!

-Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre? Me demanda Témarie?

-C'est très simple...Sasuke, tu fais du karaté n'est-ce pas?

-Oui pourquoi?

-Alors je te le demande comme une faveur...Apprends moi à me battre comme un homme!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Réponses aux reviews:**_

_**Sama-66: Ah oui! Maintenant que tu me le dis, c'est vrai que cette phrase fait penser à ce passage de Titanic^^ Je peux te promettre que je n'y avait même pas penser^^ En tout cas merci pour ta review et merci de lire ma fic, en espérant sincèrement que la suite te plaise!**_

_**Mireba-chan: Salut! Alala...Sasori n'a pas fini de te faire sortir de tes gonds^^ Il va devenir bien pire par la suite^^ Moi aussi j'aime bien le comportement d'Ino, je pensais qu'il fallait absolument introduire une meilleure amie dans cette histoire. Vraiment MERCI à toi de me mettre des reviews à chaque nouveau chapitre! C'est une grande source d'inspiration^^**_

_**XxPtirhinoxX: ^^Merci encore une fois pour ta review^^ Ne t'inquiètes pas, il y aura quand même des bons moments, même si c'est une fic assez sombre. Le chapitre 6 est beaucoup plus léger et comporte quelques moments sympathiques^^**_

Pov Sakura

-Allô?  
-C'est moi...  
-Si tu m'apelle encore pour...  
-S'il te plait Sasuke!  
-Je t'ai dis non Sakura!  
-Pourquoi tu refuses de m'entraîner? Tu veux que je le laisse continuer à pourrir ma vie, c'est ça?  
-Bien sûr que non! Je t'ai déjà que j'irais moi-même lui régler son compte!  
-Mais ce n'est pas à toi de le faire! J'en ai marre de toujours dépendre des autres! Je veux lui faire regretter tout ce qu'il m'a fait!  
-Ce n'est pas la peine d'insister Sakura. Je refuse de t'apprendre ça, de plus je ne suis pas professeur. Me dit-il d'un ton qui signifiait que la conversation était close.

-Allô? Je rêve ou tu es en train de bouder?  
-Non, pas du tout...

Soudain, j'entendis son doux rire mélodieux raisonner à mes oreilles.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire?  
-Toi.  
-Vas-y je t'en pris, moque toi de moi.  
-Non, je n'oserais jamais, me dit-il, railleur. Bon je te laisse, j'ai des choses à faire.  
-Oui c'est ça, fuis la conversation, mais je te préviens, je ne démordrais pas! Je te tannerais jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes de m'entraîner!  
-D'accord! Dans ce cas on se voit au lycée!  
-Sasuke!

Trop tard. Il avait déjà raccroché. Mais ma détermination était telle que rien ne pouvait m'arrêter. Deux semaines étaient passées depuis cette fameuse nuit où je m'étais véritablement fait lyncher par Sasori. Mais cette nuit représentait surtout le fait que j'avais ouvert les yeux. En effet, je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à rester les bras croisés pendant que quelqu'un d'autre accomplissait une fois de plus les choses à ma place et me protégeait. J'avais vu où tout cela m'avait mené et bien que j'étais sûre que Sasuke ne voulait que mon bien, je refusais catégoriquement de refaire les erreurs qui avaient bien faillis causer ma perte... J'avais déjà assez honte comme ça, inutile d'en rajouter. Outre le fait que je me sentais complètement humiliée, j'avais, depuis cette fameuse nuit, un étonnent sentiment de liberté. Mais malgré tout, je ne me sentais pas complètement libre car il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'il fallait que je règle. Notamment la situation cauchemardesque de ma famille. Je comptais bien revoir ma mère et ma soeur heureuses et souriantes comme autrefois. Mais avant toutes choses, il fallait que je règle le problème « Sasori ». Car comme je m'y attendais, il me harcelait et essayait de m'intimider à chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion. Entre les appels incessants et les menaces qu'il me proférait discrètement à chaque fois que je le croisais dans les couloirs du lycée ou encore lorsque nous entrions en cours, je n'avais aucun moment de répits.

Soudain, une altercation que j'avais eu avec lui deux jours auparavant me revint en mémoire. En effet, il m'avait même attendue sur le chemin qui menait à mon quartier lorsque je rentrais du Lycée. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de savoir ce qu'il voulait (bien que je m'en doutait), car Sasuke avait surgit de nul part et de là s'était ensuivie une bagarre enragée entre les deux garçons. Je me souvins de la panique qui tiraillait mes entrailles et l'inquiétude que j'avais à l'égard de Sasuke. Je ne voulais pas que Sasori lui fasse du mal, j'avais eu tellement peur pour lui. Mais heureusement, la police qui passait par là avait fait fuir mon ex petit-ami. J'étais persuadée que son seul soucis n'était pas de se faire surprendre en train de se battre dans la rue, mais surtout de se faire prendre avec de la drogue sur lui. Quant au beau ténébreux, il avait le visage en sang et j'avais donc été obligée de le conduire chez lui afin de le soigner moi-même car, pour une raison que j'ignorais, il avait refusé d'aller à l'hôpital. « Fierté masculine » pensais-je tout en désinfectant son arcade qui saignait abondamment. Assise sur son lit, tout en m'occupant de lui redonner une mine acceptable, son beau visage proche du miens, je pensais à toutes ces filles qui étaient à ses pieds et j'avais enfin compris pourquoi il avait tant de succès auprès d'elles. En effet, il était d'une beauté incomparable, un corps d'athlète, un regard pénétrant et un sourire à tomber. De plus, au vue de son immense appartement douillet et luxueux, il ne devait pas manquer d'argent. Bien que la situation financière d'un garçon ne m'intéresse en rien, elle contribuait à expliquer le succès que Sasuke Uchiwa avait auprès de la gente féminine. Une fois toutes ses blessures pansées, je m'étais levée en lui disant sur le ton de la rigolade qu'il valait mieux que je m'en aille avant que ses parents ne surprennent une jeune fille dans sa chambre. A ce moment précis, il avait baissé la tête et j'avais pu apercevoir une expression de profonde tristesse . Je compris donc que j'avais fait une bêtise en lui faisant cette remarque. Je n'avais pas osé lui en demander plus, respectant son silence. Il avait presque aussitôt retrouvé ce sourire que j'aimais tant et avait insisté pour me raccompagner.  
Je m'étais rendue compte qu'il faisait tout pour me protéger et qu'il éprouvait une grande culpabilité depuis la nuit où il m'avait révélé que Sasori vendait de la drogue. En effet, il insistait pour me raccompagner à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait et bien que j'étais touchée par tous ces efforts, son comportement soulignait ma faiblesse chaque jour un peu plus.

Sortant de mes pensées, je me levais, déterminée à savoir me battre, et décidais de faire le forcing auprès de Sasuke. J'allais y aller au culot. De toutes façons, je n'avais plus rien à perdre.  
Au bout de quinze minutes de marche à ressasser le discours que j'allais lui tenir, j'arrivais devant sa maison. Je restais là, à la fixer quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que j'avance vers la porte sûre de moi.  
Je sonnais et attendis quelques secondes avant que Sasuke ouvre la porte. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte que c'était moi, il ouvrit de grands yeux ne croyant pas à l'audace dont je faisais preuve.

-Sasuke, entraînes moi. Lui dis-je, une lueur de défis dans les yeux.

Il soupira et me dit:

-Non.  
-Très bien, alors dans ce cas je vais rester là jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes.  
-Tu ne vas quand même pas rester sur le pallier toute la nuit?  
-Je vais me gêner! Tu seras surpris de voir tout ce que je suis capable de faire quand je veux quelque-chose!

Un silence renfrogné s'installa soudainement. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, ce fut Sasuke qui le brisa.

-Tu ne lâcheras jamais, n'est-ce pas?  
-Jamais!

-...  
-Très bien, j'accepte de t'aider mais à une seule condition!  
-Laquelle? Lui demandais-je essayant tant bien que mal de cacher mon excitation.  
-Demain, il y un fête foraine en ville, tu m'accompagnes?  
-Bien sûr! Aucun problème.

Un magnifique sourire éclaira son visage.

-Dans ce cas, je pense que tu peux rentrer chez toi.  
-Oui! Maintenant je peux! Lui dis-je malicieuse.  
-Ne bouge pas, je vais chercher ma veste et je te raccompagne.  
-Oui, profites-en bien, c'est l'une des dernières fois que tu me raccompagnes car bientôt je saurais me défendre toute seule!  
-Très drôle!

Le lendemain, je me surpris à me faire belle pour notre petite sortie « amicale ». Après tout, il ne m'avait pas conviée à un diner aux chandelles mais à la fête foraine de Konoha. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, cette petite après-midi qui n'avait rien de romantique, me procurait une telle excitation. Car oui, j'avais hâte de le voir. Pas parce-que, d'une certaine manière, j'allais enfin pouvoir devenir une femme indépendante mais simplement pour le voir lui. Cette pensée me fit peur...Je n'étais pas encore prête à m'engager dans une autre relation. Après tout ce que j'avais vécu, j'étais persuadée qu'un bon moment de célibat me ferait le plus grand bien. D'autant plus que toute cette histoire n'était pas complètement finie. J'avais tellement de choses plus importantes à faire que de penser à un garçon. Un garçon...Non...Je refusais complètement que quelqu'un puisse à nouveau faire battre mon cœur. Être amoureuse, ça faisait trop mal. A lors, cette après-midi ne devait rien signifier d'autre que le prix à payer pour mon entraînement. Rien d'autre.  
Tout en pensant à cela, une vague d'angoisse m'envahit. La fête foraine de Konoha attirait tous les jeunes de la ville. Et tous les jeunes de la ville incluait également Sasori...La proposition de Sasuke me parut soudainement être une mauvaise idée. Et si Sasori avait la mauvaise idée de déclencher une nouvelle bagarre avec Sasuke? La pression qui avait envahit mon corps s'accentua lorsque le fait que Sasori puisse être avec sa bande de ratés me vint à l'esprit, car à ce moment là, aussi fort que pouvait être Sasuke, il n'aurait aucune chance...Ils seraient bien trop nombreux.

Ding Dong

Sasuke...

Je courus jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvris à la volée. Sasuke fut surpris de me voir aussi paniquée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Me demanda-t-il vivement. C'est ton père qui...  
-Non...non...il n'est pas là...  
-Alors quel est le problème?  
-Sasuke...Sasori sera là avec sa bande...il...  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas. Me dit-il d'un ton rassurant. Il ne te fera aucun mal. Je serais là pour...  
-Mais ce n'est pas pour moi que j'ai peur! C'est pour toi!  
-Tu n'as aucune raison de t'en faire, il ne tentera rien devant tout le monde.  
-Tu...tu es sûr?  
-Absolument sûr.  
-D'accord, je te fais confiance.  
-Alors, allons-y. Me dit-il en me souriant, ce qui eu le don de me remonter le moral.

Arrivés à la fête foraine, Sasuke m'entraîna dans les auto-tamponneuses, et toutes sortes de manèges à sensations fortes. Je me sentais complètement revivre à ses côtés, riant aux éclats et m'agrippant fermement à lui lorsqu'un des manèges faisait un mouvement trop brusque.  
Nous étions assis sur un banc, tout en essayant de nous remettre de nos émotions lorsqu'une voix stridente parvint jusqu'à mes oreilles.

-Coucou vous deux! Alors on nous fait des cachotteries?  
-Comment ça des cachotteries Ino? On ne fait rien de mal. Lui dis-je sur la défensive.  
-Mouais...c'est ça.  
-Penses ce que tu veux, lui rétorquais-je, renfrognée.

Je me risqua à jeter un cou d'oeil à Sasuke et vit que son visage avait pris une jolie teinte rouge.

-Très bien...Dit Ino, surexcitée. Je vais vous laisser tous les deux en amoureux, je vais rejoindre les autres.  
-D'accord à plus tard.  
-Tu...tu veux aller boire quelque-chose? Me demanda Sasuke.  
-Oui, avec plaisir!

Nous nous dirigeâmes alors vers un petit bar miteux, un peu en retrait de la place où avait lieu la fête foraine. Nous nous apprêtions à y rentrer lorsque quelqu'un me bouscula violemment. Je levais la tête, prête à rétorquer lorsque je vis le visage malveillant de Sasori.

-Tiens...me dit-il. Sakura...tu es souvent en compagnie de Sasuke à ce que je vois.  
-Et alors? Lui demandais-je agressive.  
-Tu devrais-faire plus attention à la manière dont tu t'adresses à moi. C'est bizarre, avant tu ne bronchais pas devant moi. Serait-ce à cause d'une trop grande influence de la part d'Uchiwa?  
-Pas du tout!  
-Fais attention Sakura, en restant trop avec lui, tu pourrais te brûler les ailes...

Je m'apprêtais à lui envoyer une réponse cinglante, mais Sasuke qui était resté silencieux jusqu'ici me devança.  
-Tu es bien placé pour donner des leçons aux autres. Je crois que tu as fait tes preuves en ce qui concerne la confiance qu'on peut t'accorder.  
-Vous sortez ensemble? Demanda-t-il, soupçonneux, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu ce que Sasuke venait de dire.

Encore une fois, je m'apprêtais à répondre mais Sasuke mis son bras autour de mes épaules et rétorqua:

-Oui et alors?

Sasori changea de couleur. Le fait de s'être fait doublé par Sasuke devait lui rester en travers de la gorge. Il s'approcha de ce dernier et lui dit:

-Tu ne sais pas à quoi tu te frottes, Uchiwa.  
-Et toi, ne t'avises pas de l'approcher encore une fois.  
-C'est une menace?  
-Prends le comme tu veux.

A ce moment précis, Sasori nous tourna le dos et s'en alla en direction de la fête foraine.

-Viens, me dit Sasuke sans pour autant me lâcher.

Il m'entraîna dans un petit coin reculé du bar, là où nous pourrions discuter tranquille.

-Merci, lui dis-je. Encore une fois merci.  
-Ce n'est rien.

Je baissais la tête. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Encore une fois, il m'avait protégée.

-Ca va? Me demanda-t-il.  
-Je...j'en ai assez! J'ai vraiment hâte que tu m'entraines!

J'avais relevé la tête et arborais un regard déterminé.

-Et ensuite, continuais-je, une fois que je lui aurais réglé son compte, je m'occuperais de sortir ma famille de cette merde!

Il eut un bref sourire et me demanda:

-Tu m'as bien dit que ton père est comme ça depuis six ans non?  
-Oui, pourquoi?  
-Comment était-il avant?  
-Formidable! C'était le meilleur père du monde...  
-Alors il s'est passé quelque-chose de grave.  
-Surement oui mais je ne sais vraiment pas ce que ça peut être...  
-Avant de tenter quoi que ce soit en ce qui concerne ta famille, il va falloir trouver l'élément déclencheur de cette situation, me dit-il pensif.  
-Oui, tu as raison. Mais...Sasuke...tu fais ce que tu peux pour m'aider. Pour le peu de temps qu'on se connait, tu sais beaucoup de choses me concernant. Mais moi...je ne sais rien de toi.  
-Il n'y a rien d'intéressant à savoir, me dit-il catégorique.  
-Si! Moi ça m'intéresse! On s'est beaucoup rapprochés ces temps derniers toi et moi alors je veux que tu arrêtes de me cacher des choses!  
-Mais je ne te caches rien!  
-Tu ne vas pas te mettre à me mentir toi aussi...Pas toi...  
-Sakura...Me dit-il inquiet.

Il essaya de me prendre la main mais je la retirais d'un coup sec.

-Arrêtons la langue de bois, Sasuke! Je veux savoir ce qui est arrivé à tes parents, je veux savoir pourquoi tu es seul et enfin, je veux savoir quel est le lien que tu as avec Sasori!  
-Quel lien avec Sasori?  
-Ne fais pas l'innocent! Il en a parler lorsque tu as sous entendu devant moi qu'il trafiquait de la drogue! Je m'en souviens très bien! Il a dit : « Il vaut mieux que nous conservions des relations amicales car tes amis sont en affaires avec les miens ». Ça veut dire quoi, Sasuke?

Il me regardait, impassible.

-Je te le dirais mais pas maintenant.  
-Pourquoi pas maintenant? Pourquoi tu ne me fais pas confiance?  
-Je te fais confiance, Sakura. Je te fais confiance, alors que la seule personne qui ait eu ce privilège jusqu'à aujourd'hui, c'est Naruto.  
-Ouais c'est ça! Lui répondis-je.

Je me leva avec l'intention de le planter là mais avant que je n'ai pu aller trop loin, il m'avait enlacé. Mon dos était contre son torse et je sentis la chaleur de son corps m'envahir.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu représentes pour moi...Sakura...


	7. Chapter 7

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**XxPtirhinoxX: **_**moi aussi j'adore cette phrase^^ J'espère que le chapitre 7 te plaira!**_

**Lunia55: **_**Merci pour ton commentaire! C'est très gentil de ta part de m'encourager!!!**_

_

* * *

_

Pov Sakura

-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu représentes pour moi...sakura.

J'étais complètement figée et incapable de dire le moindre mot. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre et tout se bousculait dans ma tête. Que voulait-il dire par là? Était-il...Non, c'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Il était vrai que je me sentais bien en sa présence. Surtout depuis que nous passions du temps ensemble. Mais ça ne devais pas ce passer comme ça. Je ne devais pas me laisser aller à ce genre de sentiments et lui non plus. Notre relation devait en rester au stade de l'amitié, ni plus ni moins.

Mais peut-être me faisais-je des idées...Peut-être qu'il ne pensait pas à moi de cette façon. Il fallait que je mette les choses au clair.

Au prix d'un grand effort, je parvins à me sortir de cette torpeur et à balbutier quelques mots.

-Que...Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Sasuke?

-Je...je tiens énormément à toi Sakura...depuis longtemps et encore plus depuis quelque temps. Jamais je n'ai ressenti cela auparavant.

J'étais toujours dans ses bras mais je n'arrivais pas à me défaire de cette étreinte. Cela était surement dû à la vague de sentiments tous plus contradictoires les uns que les autres, qui m'envahissait. En effet, ses dernières paroles avaient confirmées mes craintes. Je ne savais plus comment réagir. Sa confession m'avait complètement déstabilisée. Tout ceci semblait complètement ridicule. Depuis longtemps, avait-il dit. Mais c'était impossible. On ne tombait pas amoureux de quelqu'un qu'on ne connaissait pas.

-Arrêtes.

-Quoi? Me dit-il, surpris.

-Ne dis pas des choses pareilles. On se connait à peine, et tu voudrais me faire croire que tu as des sentiments à mon égard?

Je m'étais libérée de ses bras puissants et plongeais mon regard dans ses yeux si pénétrants.

-Je...

-C'est impossible, le coupais-je. On ne s'est jamais parlés avant cette année. Et même maintenant... Je ne crois pas que nous nous connaissions assez pour que de tels sentiments puissent exister.

-C'est bien plus compliqué que ça.

-Oui, bien sûr! Et je pense que si je te demande pourquoi, tu ne me répondras pas, lui rétorquai-je en m'énervant sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Il avait baissé la tête. Je le fixais, attendant une réponse qui ne viendrait jamais. Le silence qui s'était installé devenait vraiment pesant. J'essayais de calmer cette colère qui menaçait d'exploser à tout moment...Pourquoi réagissais-je ainsi? La raison était pourtant simple; On avait assez joué avec mes sentiments et même si ce que je ressentais pour lui était loin d'être de l'amour, je n'en éprouvais pas moins une grande tendresse.

Je dus rassembler toutes mes forces pour lui dire d'une voix que je voulais calme:

-Écoutes...tu ne peux pas...Enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est que cette attirance que tu as envers moi doit être...simplement physique.

Il releva la tête et émit un petit rire sarcastique en me regardant.

-Simplement physique...Répéta-t-il.

-Oui, ça ne peut pas être autre chose. Lui répondis-je d'un ton ferme.

-Franchement Sakura. Tu crois vraiment que je pourrais m'enticher d'une fille juste parce-que je la trouve à mon goût?

-Je...

-Tu crois vraiment que je ferais de mon mieux pour t'aider, que je passerais du temps avec toi, que je m'inquièterais autant pour toi, simplement pour ça?

Je voyais que lui aussi commençait à s'énerver. Cependant, cette situation devenais vraiment ridicule.

-Ça suffit, Sasuke! Tu voudrais que j'avale tout ce que tu me dis sans avoir aucune explication? Tu me caches trop de choses. On dirait que tu n'as pas très bien compris où je voulais en venir lorsque je t'ai dis que je ne me laisserais plus manipuler. Je ne suis pas une marionnette!

Je lui tournais le dos et me dirigeais vers la porte du bar.

-Attends! Me dit Sasuke.

Je me retournais et lui lançais d'une voix méprisante:

-Et ne t'inquiètes pas pour mon entraînement, je trouverais une autre solution!

Je n'attendis pas sa réponse car je me ruais hors de cet endroit. Mettre le plus de distance possible entre nous. Voilà ce qu'il fallait.

J'avais mis un terme à notre amitié. Une de celles qui comptaient le plus pour moi. C'était dingue la place que Sasuke avait pris dans ma vie en à peine trois semaines. Je m'étais reposée sur lui et son soutien m'était devenu presque indispensable. Cette pensée balaya la peine qui me broyait le coeur depuis mon altercation avec lui. En effet, la rage avait pris place.; Encore une fois j'avais dépendu de quelqu'un...Tout ce que je pensais était faux; Jamais je n'avais eu besoin de Sasuke Uchiwa pour me sortir de là. Je m'étais engagée à ne plus me laisser faire et à ne plus être manipulée comme une simple poupée. J'avais compris la leçon avec Sasori et il était hors de question que Sasuke prenne sa place. Le fait qu'il me cache autant de choses, m'apparaissait comme une trahison et cela, je ne le pardonnerais plus.

Trois jours plus tard

Après une dure matinée de cours, j'avais décidé d'aller me promener en ville histoire de me changer les idées. En effet, le lycée était devenu pour moi presque aussi pénible que de rester chez moi car dorénavant je devais éviter non seulement Sasori, mais Sasuke aussi.

Ce dernier avait essayé plusieurs fois de m'adresser la parole mais je l'ignorais totalement. Tout le monde avait remarqué la distance qui nous séparait Sasuke et moi depuis quelques jours. Ino, Témarie, Tenten et Hinata m'assaillaient de questions, les groupies de Sasuke étaient plus heureuses que jamais et j'avais même remarqué que Sasori jubilait de cette situation. C'est pourquoi, une petite après-midi à faire les magasins seule avec moi-même était une occasion de me détendre et de profiter d'une tranquillité qui était plus que bienvenue en cette période de stress intense.

Je m'arrêtais devant une vitrine dans laquelle une magnifique robe de soirée était entreposée. Elle me faisait vraiment envie mais je me disais que dépenser de l'argent dans un vêtement que je n'aurais pratiquement jamais l'occasion de mettre, était un investissement inutile. Je m'apprêtais à partir lorsque quelqu'un m'interpela:

-Sakura!

Je me retournais en me demandant à qui appartenait cette voix lorsque je vis Naruto Uzumaki.

-Oh! Naruto. Comment vas-tu?

-Très bien et toi?

-Ça peut aller. Lui mentis-je.

-Que fais-tu toute seule en ville?

-Rien de spéciale. Je me promène simplement, et toi?

-Je vais à mon entraînement de karaté. Sasuke et moi nous avons un tournoi de karaté alors il faut que nous soyons au meilleur de notre forme pour pouvoir battre tous nos adversaires! Me dit-il surexcité.

Son énergie et sa détermination me firent sourire. Cependant, cette allusion à Sasuke m'avait frappée comme un coup de couteau en plein cœur.

-Ah...et bien je te souhaite bonne chance, Naruto. Lui dis-je d'un ton qui se voulait enthousiaste.

Il me regarda un moment avant de dire:

-En parlant de Sasuke...j'ai cru comprendre que vos relations se sont dégradées ces temps-ci.

-Oui, un peu...mais ce n'est rien de grave. Lui dis-je en feignant l'indifférence.

-Écoute Sakura...Je ne connais pas exactement la raison pour laquelle vous en êtes arrivés là mais ce que je peux te dire c'est que tu comptes beaucoup pour lui.

-Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi...

-Je suis son meilleur ami, me coupa-t-il. Je le connais par cœur et il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignores le concernant.

-Non c'est vrai? Lui demandais-je, pleine de sarcasmes.

-Il ne se confie pas facilement. Même aux personnes qu'il aime. Il est en quelques sortes bloqué et même s'il le veut, raconter ce qu'il a vécu est très difficile pour lui et très peu de gens ont eu ce privilège jusqu'à maintenant. Mais je sais que toi tu serais capable de le rendre heureux, même si vous êtes seulement amis. Si tu cherches un peu, tu arriveras à briser sa carapace.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?

-Je le sais, c'est tout.

-Et je dois me contenter de ça?

-Et bien, je peux également te dire qu'il à l'air plutôt triste ces temps-ci.

-Il t'as parlé de quelque-chose.

-Lui et moi on n'a pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre et comme je te l'ai dis, il n'est pas vraiment du genre à dire ce qu'il ressent.

-Vous avez l'air d'être vraiment proche, tout les deux.

-Bien plus que tu ne le crois, me dit-il, fier.

-Mais dis-moi, pourquoi devrais-je faire ça pour lui?

-Il l'a bien fait pour toi.

Là, il marquait un point. C'est vrai que Sasuke avait toujours fait ce qu'il pouvait pour moi, pour me protéger. Et moi? Comment l'avais-je remercié? En le jetant et en lui disant des choses blessantes. J'avais été injuste avec lui. Cependant, je n'étais pas tout à fait convaincue par ce que me disait Naruto. Je ne me sentais pas capable pour l'instant de me gérer moi et Sasuke en même temps.

-Pourquoi, me dis-tu tout ça, Naruto?

-Parce-que je veux que mon meilleur ami soit heureux...c'est tout.

-En tout cas, merci.

-De rien, c'est normal. Bon, je vais y aller. Tu diras à Hinata que je pense à elle! Me dit-il en tournant les talons.

-Au fait! Si tu fais du karaté, tu dois surement connaître des gens expérimentés qui pourraient m'y initier?

-Tu n'auras cas demander à Sasuke! Me répondit-il en s'éloignant.

-Naruto!!!

Le soir même, j'étais allongée sur mon lit, profitant d'un rare moment de calme. Ce soir là, mon père avait été anormalement silencieux mais je ne m'en était pas inquiétée car je préférais de loin cela plutôt qu'il passe ses nerfs sur ma mère.

J'étais obsédée par ce que m'avait dit Naruto. Depuis que je l'avais vu, la culpabilité m'avait assailli. Je pensais qu'il me manipulait, qu'en restant avec lui, il n'en ressortirait rien de bon...Mais j'avais tord...J'étais simplement devenue paranoïaque. Jamais Sasuke n'avait eu l'intention de me faire du mal. Il l'avait d'ailleurs prouvé maintes et maintes fois, et ce, bien avant que nous commencions à nous rapprocher. Lorsque mon ex petit-ami avait voulut me frapper et qu'il l'avait arrêté, lorsqu'il m'avait avoué que Sasori vendait de la drogue et qu'il voulait que je le quitte, ou encore lorsque j'avais remarqué toute la culpabilité et la rage qui le tiraillaient quand je m'étais retrouvée à l'hôpital. Mais il a continué de me protéger après cela encore et encore. Il avait toujours pris soin de moi... Quelle égoïste je faisais...Il devait m 'en vouloir, peut-être ne voudrait-il plus jamais me parler... A cette pensée, je me levai de mon lit, prix mon manteau et me dirigeais vers ma fenêtre. Je ne pouvais pas attendre le lendemain, il fallait que je le vois ce soir. Je descendis donc le plus doucement possible par ma fenêtre et me mis à courir jusqu'à chez Sasuke. Arrivée chez lui, je me mis à sonner activement à sa porte. Je savais qu'il vivait seul, alors je n'avais aucun scrupule à le réveiller.

Au bout de quelques minutes qui me parurent une éternité la porte s'ouvrit sur un Sasuke encore endormit. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte que c'était moi, il ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

-Sa...Sakura...qu'est-ce que...

Je ne le laissais pas finir sa phrase et me jeta littéralement dans ses bras.

-Pardon...pardon Sasuke. J'ai été stupide, une vrai imbécile, lui dis-je dans un sanglot que je n'avais pu contrôler.

Je sentis ses bras m'entourer et me serrer doucement.

-Calme toi. Ce n'est pas grave.

Je me laissais bercer pas sa voix et sa chaleur. J'aurais pu rester éternellement contre lui. J'avais l'impression que rien ne pouvait m'arriver quand j'étais avec lui. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentis aussi heureuse.

Coucou!!!  
Alors comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre?  
J'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire mais je suis satisfaite du résultat^^  
Donnez moi vos impressions, j'ai vraiment hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez!


	8. Chapter 8

_**Réponses aux reviews:**_

_**XxPtirhinoxX: **__Merci pour ton commentaire! J'ai voulu faire de Naruto l'ami sur lequel Sasuke a toujours pu compter^^ En tout cas merci pour ton compliment^^ Même si je n'ai pas beaucoup de commentaire, le fait d'avoir des fidèles lecteurs comme toi me fait très plaisir alors encore une fois merci^^_

**_Lunia55:_**_ Merci pour ton commentaire^^ j'essaye d'écrire au mieux ma fic pour qu'elle soit agréable à lire alors le fait que tu me dises qu'elle est très bien écrite me fait énormément plaisir^^. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite^^_

* * *

Pov Sakura

-Calme toi. Ce n'est pas grave.

Je me laissais bercer pas sa voix et sa chaleur. J'aurais pu rester éternellement contre lui. J'avais l'impression que rien ne pouvait m'arriver quand j'étais avec lui. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentis aussi heureuse.

Au bout de cinq minutes d'étreinte silencieuse, Sasuke se détacha de moi et plongea son regard dans le miens. Nous restâmes ainsi, à nous regarder pendant quelques minutes. Son regard ténébreux était d'une intensité peu commune. Je me perdais dans ces yeux ensorcelants. Ces yeux que j'avais toujours aimé.

Je ne savais pas ce que je ressentais exactement pour lui...Une immense tendresse et quoi d'autre?

Seulement, quels que soient mes sentiments pour lui, à ce moment là, je ne pouvais pas m'engager dans une relation. Psychologiquement, je n'étais pas encore prête. De plus, je devais me concentrer sur d'autres choses bien plus importantes.

Cependant, j'avais quand même besoin de Sasuke, de sa présence, de son soutien, de sa chaleur.

-Viens, rentrons, me dit-il en me sortant de mes pensées.

Pour la deuxième fois, j'entrais dans son appartement immense et luxueux. Je le suivais jusqu'à son salon où une magnifique cheminée projetait la chaleur d'un feu qui semblait être allumé depuis un moment.

Je m'assis sur le canapé et profitait de l'ambiance apaisante de la pièce. Je m'étais retournée vers Sasuke et m'aperçus qu'il me regardait encore. Je devais absolument continuer la discussion que nous avions eu la dernière fois mais avec plus de douceur car je ne voulais pas que notre relation soit ambigüe. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se fasse des idées mais en même temps, j'avais peur de gâcher ce magnifique moment de réconciliation. Que faire? C'eût été bien plus cruel de le laisser espérer une chose que je ne pourrais peut-être jamais lui apporter. Sur cette pensée, je me décidais à briser la glace:

-Sasuke...Commençais-je.

-Oui, qu'y a-t-il?

-Je voudrais te parler de quelque chose.

-Vas-y, je t'écoute.

-Tu sais, la dernière fois, lorsque tu m'as dis que je représentais beaucoup pour toi. Et bien... saches que moi-même je ne sais pas très bien quels sont mes sentiments à ton égard mais ce dont je suis sûre...c'est que pour le moment je ne suis pas prête à m'engager de nouveau avec quelqu'un. Il y a tellement de choses auxquels je dois penser. Sasori...ma famille. De plus, psychologiquement, je pense qu'il me faudra du temps pour me remettre de toutes ses épreuves. Je suis vraiment désolée Sasuke, mais pour l'instant...toi et moi c'est impossible. Peut-être qu'un jour on y arrivera, qui sait? Mais ce que tu dois savoir, c'est que je ne veux pas te perdre. Moi aussi je tiens énormément à toi et j'espère que tout ce que je viens de te dire ne changera rien entre nous car j'ai vraiment besoin de notre amitié. C'est une des choses auxquelles je tiens le plus...

Pendant mon monologue, il ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux et il m'avait été impossible de déceler la moindre expression car son visage était resté neutre. Lorsque je m'étais arrêté de parler, un silence s'était installé. J'attendais sa réaction avec appréhension. J'espérais de tout mon cœur qu'il ne me rejette pas car je ne l'aurais pas supporté.

Soudain, il me sourit timidement en baissant les yeux.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, me dit-il. J'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra.

Je sentis le soulagement m'envahir et je lui souris sincèrement.

-Merci Sasuke. Tu es le seul à me comprendre alors merci infiniment.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi. Maintenant tu devrais dormir car demain nous nous levons tôt.

-Ah bon? Mais demain c'est dimanche!

-Oui, mais demain, tu commences ton entraînement...

-Quoi??? Mais c'est génial!!!!

Il sourit en voyant ma réaction. Puis me tendit ma veste que j'avais posée quelques minutes auparavant.

-Aller! Je te ramène avant que ton père ne s'aperçoive de ta disparition.

Le lendemain, je me réveillais à 7h00 avec une énergie hors du commun. Moi qui avais toujours du mal à me lever le matin, j'en fus grandement surprise. Sasuke m'avait donné rendez-vous à 8h00 devant chez moi, seulement, j'avais tellement hâte de commencer cet entraînement, que je fus prête au bout d'un quart d'heure. Les trois autres quarts d'heures furent interminables. Je regardais ma montre toutes les cinq minutes, ce qui rendit le temps encore plus longs. J'étais même sortie de chez moi pour attendre Sasuke. Le beau temps de l'été avait laissé place à l'air glacial des matins du mois d'octobre.

Tout à coup, je le vis qui arrivait. Je me précipitais vers lui et le vis sourire.

-Déjà prête?

-Depuis trois quarts d'heures déjà!

-Tu seras moins en forme après l'entraînement qui t'attend, me dit-il d'un air sadique.

-Ça ne me fait pas peur!

Après quinze minutes de marches, nous arrivâmes au dôjô de karaté. Je suivais Sasuke qui se dirigeait vers un homme à la carrure imposante.

-Sakura, je te présente ton entraîneur.

-Bonjour, me dit-il

Je me retournais alors vers Sasuke sans répondre à l'homme qui venait de me saluer.

-C'est quoi cette histoire?

-C'est lui qui va t'apprendre à te battre.

-Mais...ce n'est pas ce que nous avions convenus...tu m'avais dis que ce serait toi qui m'entraînerais!

-Non, je n'ai pas dis ça.

-Si!

-Je t'ai dis que je t'aiderais, je n'ai jamais dis que ce serais moi qui le ferais.

Je n'osais y croire, il ne m'entraînerais pas. Il avait un petit sourire en coin qui m'énervait au plus haut point.

Je détourna la tête, décidée à ne plus lui parler de la matinée, quand il posa ses deux mains sur mes épaules et me força à le regarder.

-Sakura, je te présente le karatéka le plus doué du pays et toi, tu boudes?

-Le plus...

-Oui, le plus doué.

Je souris. Encore un attitude stupide de ma part. Il fallait vraiment que j'effectue un gros travail sur moi-même et que j'apprenne à faire confiance à Sasuke.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, me dit-il. Je resterais ici pendant l'entraînement. J'irais m'assoir sur les gradins.

-D'accord, lui répondis-je en souriant toujours.

Il partit en direction des gradins et je me retournais vers mon entraîneur.

-Très bien, avant d'attaquer les techniques de combat, nous allons commencer par des exercices qui ont pour but de te remettre en forme.

-D'accord...

-Mais avant toutes choses, je vais tester tes capacités physiques, ton potentiel ainsi que ton endurance. Te mettre au meilleur de ta forme est une chose très importante pour que tu donnes le meilleur de toi même lorsque tu seras au combat. J'espère que tu es motivée?

-Je suis remontée à bloc!

-Je l'espère bien car je te préviens, je ne vais pas te ménager. Je vais te pousser à bout, jusque dans tes derniers retranchements.

-Ça ne me fait pas peur. Lui répondis-je calmement.

-Alors commençons!

Jamais je n'avais courus aussi longtemps et aussi vite. Par la suite, s'était ensuivie une série d'abdos, de pompes et j'en passe. Ces exercices draconiens étaient ponctués par les « encouragements » de mon entraîneur, qui ne se gênait pas pour me faire remarquer qu'un enfant de maternelle pourrait mieux faire que moi. Cependant, ces petites provocations avaient pour effet de me motiver car je savais bien que le niveau de Sasori était bien supérieur au miens.

Durant plus de trois heures, je n'avais pas arrêté, à tel point qu'à la fin de cet entraînement, je fus à bout de force et j'avais bien faillis m'évanouir. Mais c'était sans compter l'aide de Sasuke qui m'avait soutenue et m'avais fait manger pour remonte mon taux de sucre qui était au plus bas.

Le soir venu et après avoir pris une bonne douche qui avait eu le formidable effet de détendre tous mes muscles, je m'étais écroulée sur mon lit et le sommeil m'avait gagné en seulement quelques secondes.

Lorsque je m'étais réveillée, tout mon corps était engourdi par les courbatures dues aux cruels efforts que je lui avait fait faire la veille. Mais malgré tout, j'étais contente. Le faite de sentir mes muscles à chaque mouvement que je faisais, voulait dire que mon entrainement portait ses fruits et que mon corps changeait.

C'est avec bonne humeur que je me dirigeais vers le lycée en ayant hâte de voir mes amies et Sasuke.

Arrivée à destination, Ino et Témarie étaient déjà arrivées.

-Salut! Leurs dis-je enthousiaste.

-Salut Saku! Me répondit Ino qui me pris dans ses bras par la même occasion. Malheureusement son geste avait eu l'effet de me faire mal et je dus réprimer une grimace de douleur.

-Sakura! Ca va? Me demanda Témarie.

-Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. C'est seulement les courbatures que j'ai depuis mon entraînement qui me font souffrir.

Je vis sur le visage de mes amies l'inquiétude s'estomper pour laisser place au soulagement.

-Ouf! Me dit Ino. On croyait que tu nous faisais un retour en arrière, du temps où on ne pouvait pas te toucher parce-que Sasori...

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Ino.

J'avais préféré ne pas la laisser finir sa phrase car je ne voulais pas l'entendre mentionner cette époque.

-Mais c'est super! S'enthousiasma Temarie. Tu as commencé ton entraînement! Alors c'était comment?

-Très dur...mais c'est ce qu'il me faut. Je veux vraiment devenir forte et pour y arriver, je sais que je vais devoir en baver.

-N'en fait pas trop non plus, me dit Ino.

-Ne t'en fais pas, et puis, si un jour vous avez besoin de casser la figure de quelqu'un, sonnez-moi!

Nous continuâmes à discuter ainsi durant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que je m'inquiète de ne pas voir Sasuke arriver.

-C'est bizarre, m'étonnais-je. Sasuke n'est pas encore là. D'habitude, il n'est jamais en retard.

-Je pense qu'il ne va pas tarder. Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter. Me rassura Ino. Ah tiens! Il arrive!

En effet, je le vis arriver de son pas nonchalant et passer le portail du Lycée.

Il était encore trop loin pour que je puisse distinguer les traits de son visage mais quelque-chose me paraissait étrange. Je me concentrais pour pouvoir déterminer la raison de mon inquiétude jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit suffisamment rapproché de nous pour que je puisse enfin le voir distinctement.

A ce moment là, je fus frappée par la stupeur puis l'inquiétude car Sasuke avait un œil au beurre noir et son arcade sourcilière avait clairement été recousue quelques heures auparavant.

Je me précipitais vers lui pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé.

-Sasuke! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

-Rien, ne t'inquiètes pas. Me dit-il de son ton rassurant.

-Ne te fous pas de moi! Tu es complètement défiguré!

-Complètement défiguré, c'est peut-être un peu fort, me dit-il en plaisantant.

-Arrêtes de rire, je m'inquiète pour toi...

-Ce n'est rien de plus qu'une petite altercation avec des types hier soir en rentrant chez moi.

-Hier soir...après m'avoir ramenée chez moi?

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est la routine des garçons de mon âge...

-C'est vraiment ça?

-Oui.

Bien que je me sentais mal de le voir dans cet état, je fus quand même grandement soulagée que Sasori ne soit pas impliqué dans cette histoire.

-Fais voir, lui demandais-je.

Je rapprocha mon visage du sien pour pouvoir mieux analyser l'état dans lequel il était et je m'aperçus que ses plaies étaient très profonde et son œil avait prit une couleur violacée tirant sur le bleu et le noir.

Je m'aperçus alors dans quelle situation nous étions. En effet, nous étions vraiment très, très proche. Je me retournais soudainement plutôt gênée. Malgré tous mes efforts pour ne pas rougir, je vis que Sasuke souriait de ma réaction.

Nous nous dirigeâmes alors vers notre salle de cours et à mon grand étonnement, nous croisâmes Sasori qui, contre toutes attentes, se dirigea en sens inverse. Au moment où nous passions à côté de lui, il mit un grand coup d'épaule à Sasuke. J'étais sur le point de lui sauter dessus mais Sasuke me retint.

-Pas maintenant. Sois patiente. Attends d'être prête avant de lui sauter dessus.

-Je n'en peux plus de ses provocations et ce qui m'insupporte le plus, c'est qu'il s'en prenne à toi.

-C'est normal, Sakura. Il est jaloux.

-Mais il n'en a pas le droit!

-Oui, mais dans sa tête de psychopathe, ça ne marche pas comme ça malheureusement.

Je ne répondit pas. Son heure viendrait. Je ne comptait pas le tuer évidemment, mais le faire souffrir le plus possible et surtout lui montrer que je n'étais plus la pauvre petite fille qu'il avait connue. Je n'avais rien à lui prouver mais j'en ressentais tout de même le besoin.

La journée passa très vite et durant la dernière heure de cours, je reçus un petitmot écrit de la main de Tenten.

_Il faut que je te parle à la fin du cours, c'est très important._

Ma curiosité fut soudain titillée... Qu'avait-elle de si important à me dire? Je lui griffonnait vite fait un petit « Pas de problème » et j'attendis avec impatience la fin de ce cours interminable.

Quand la sonnerie retentit, je me hâta de ranger mes affaires dans mon sac et m'excusa auprès de Sasuke en lui disant que je devais à parler à Tenten avant de rentrer. Il insista pour m'attendre car comme je m'en doutait, il ne voulait pas que je me risque à rentrer toute seule.

Je courus alors vers Tenten dans un coin reculé, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

-Qu'y a-t-il?

-Je...Je ne sais pas si je dois te le dire mais...je vais quand même le faire.

-Vas-y! Dis-moi! Tu m'inquiètes Tenten.

-Hier, je rentrais de mon entraînement de Tennis quand j'ai vu Sasuke qui...

-Qui quoi?

-Il...il se battait avec plus de dix garçons qui je pense, ne te sont pas inconnus.

-Comment ça?

-C'était la bande de Sasori.

-Non...c'est impossible.

-Je te jure que c'est la stricte vérité. D'ailleurs Sasori était là lui aussi mais il s'est contenté de regarder. Il avait l'air...de jubiler.

-Mon dieu...c'est pas possible...

-Quand j'ai vu ça, j'ai paniqué et j'ai courus jusque chez Neji mais quand nous sommes arrivés, il n'y avait plus personne.

Je ne parlais plus, la haine me gagnait peu à peu. Que Sasori s'en prenne à moi était une chose. Mais qu'il s'en prenne aux gens que j'aimais, ça, c'était pire que tout.

-Merci de me l'avoir dit, Tenten.

-J'espère que j'ai bien fait et que ça ne va pas gâcher l'amitié qu'il y a entre Sasuke et toi...Je ne pouvais vraiment pas faire comme si je n'avais rien vu.

-Pourquoi voudrais-tu que cela gâche notre amitié.

-Parce qu'il ne te l'a pas dit lui-même.

-Mais ce n'est pas à lui que je dois en vouloir. C'est à Sasori. Sasuke fait tout pour me protéger malgré moi. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. On ne le changera pas, il est comme ça.

-D'accord, maintenant, que vas-tu faire?

-Il faut que je parle à Sasuke. Dans l'immédiat, je ne peux rien faire mais, je peux te jurer que Sasori ne perd rien pour attendre.

-Je t'en supplie, fais attention à toi.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas.

Après cette discussion pleine de révélation avec Tenten, je me dépêchais de rejoindre Sasuke qui m'attendait devant les portes du Lycée. Lorsqu'il m'aperçut, il me sourit.

-On y va? Me demanda-t-il.

Je le fixais d'un regard furieux.

-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit?

-Quoi dont?

-C'est Sasori qui t'a fait tout ça, ou plutôt sa bande.

Il me regarda surpris.

-Je sais tout Sasuke.

-Et...tu m'en veux?

Après quelques secondes de silence, je lui souris et le pris dans mes bras, ce qui eut pour effet de le surprendre fortement.

-Bien sûr que non, je ne t'en veux pas. C'est à moi que j'en veux. C'est à cause de moi qu'il t'arrive tout ça.

-Non, je t'interdis de dire ou de penser ça. Si je reste avec toi, c'est de mon plein gré et...je préfère ça plutôt que de ne plus être à tes côtés.

Cette révélation me fit chaud au coeur. Bien que je sache très bien que le fait que je lui ais interdit de flanquer une raclée lui-même à Sasori le frustre au plus haut point, je lui étais reconnaissante de respecter ma volonté. Évidemment, je ne lui avais jamais interdit de se défendre mais à un contre vingt, ce ne devait pas être facile...En revanche, ce dont j'étais sûre, c'était que certains des amis de Sasori n'avaient pas du en sortir indemnes.

-Tu es pressée de rentrer chez toi ou tu as un peu de temps devant toi?

-Et bien...mon père ne rentre pas avant vingt heures alors, j'ai du temps.

-Très bien, me dit-il en se détachant de moi. Je t'emmènes voir un combat de professionnel.

-Un quoi?

-Un vrai combat de karaté.

-Super!

Il sourit devant mon enthousiasme et m'entraina jusque dans le dôjô de karaté.

Nous marchâmes un bon quart d'heure en parlant de tout et de rien avant de pénétrer dans le lieu où j'avais placé tous mes espoirs.

Nous nous installâmes alors dans les gradins où Sasuke avait pris place lors de notre dernière visite et, à cet instant, je vis deux hommes s'adonner à une lutte acharnée. Toute l'énergie de ce combat avait envahit la salle. Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard du spectacle qui s'offrait à moi. Bien que je ne savais pas encore reconnaître les différentes techniques qu'ils utilisaient, le professionnalisme ne m'échappa pas pour autant. C'était un match épatant, digne de ceux qu'on voyait à la télévision.

Le combat se termina au bout d'un quart d'heure. L'issue n'avaient pas été évidente car ce fut en effet très serré. Quoi de plus normal, quand on voyait le talent dont avaient fait preuve les deux combattants.

Trop obnubilée à me repasser les différents moments de ce magnifique combat sur le chemin du retour, je n'entendis pas Sasuke me parler.

-Hé! Sakura, tu m'entends?

-Euh...oui, désolée.

-Alors, tu as aimé?

-Aimé? J'ai adoré tu veux dire! Sasuke, merci de m'avoir emmené voir ce combat!

Je vis son visage s'illuminer à l'entente de ma réponse.

-Tant mieux, je suis heureux que ça t'ait fait plaisir.

-Tu n'imagines pas ce que ça m'a apporté. Maintenant je suis plus motivée que jamais! Tout mes doutes se sont envolés!

-Le fait que tu ressentes cela est un point très positif.

-Comment ça?

-La détermination et la motivation sont quelques-uns des principes que veut transmettre ce sport. Et si tu as réussi à ressentir cela, c'est qu'il est fait pour toi.

Cette confession me fit énormément plaisir. Certes, l'avenir s'annonçait difficile mais avec Sasuke et mes amies, je me sentais invincible et capable de vaincre tous les obstacles qui entraveraient ma route.

* * *

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre un peu plus long que les autres^^  
Je suis désolée, je ne suis pas très douées pour décrire les combats et les entrainements ^^"  
En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez aimé le lire et comme d'habitude j'attends vos impressions avec impatience! Laissez moi des reviews, c'est une très grande source de motivation! _


	9. Chapter 9

_**Réponse aux reviews:**_

_**isa-**__chan: Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire!!! La confrontation arrivera d'ici 6 Chapitres! D'ici là, il se passera encore des choses importantes^^En espérant que la suite te plaise!!!_

Pov Sakura

Nous étions maintenant au mois de Décembre et les jours filaient à une vitesse impressionnante. En effet, entre les entraînements qui prenaient une place de plus en plus considérable dans mon emploi du temps et les cours au Lycée, je n'avais plus une minute à moi. Je faisais ce que je pouvais pour consacrer un maximum de temps à ma famille, à mes amis et à Sasuke mais ce n'était pas chose facile. Cependant, même si je me plongeais à corps perdu dans mes entraînements, je ne le regrettais en rien car petit à petit, je voyais que cela portait ses fruits. Je commençais tout juste à apprendre à me battre mais les longs exercices de ces derniers mois avaient payés puisque je pouvais entrevoir les muscles de mon corps se développés. En effet, ce dernier était beaucoup plus ferme qu'auparavant et je me sentais également beaucoup plus solide. Je savais tout de même que j'étais encore loin du but mais je redoublais d'efforts pour être fin prête le moment venu.

Sasori quant à lui, se faisait de plus en plus discret et n'avait plus tenté quoi que ce soit contre moi ou Sasuke, ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire. Sasuke, lui, trouvait cette nouvelle attitude plus que bizarre et restait sur ses gardes. Il n'avait de cesse de me répéter de faire attention lorsque je sortais ou qu'il n'était pas avec moi. Il était vrai que je ne prenais pas ce revirement au sérieux mais j'avais tellement de choses en tête et la fatigue de ces dernières semaines se faisait cruellement ressentir. La seule chose dont j'étais consciente était qu'il fallait que je me divertisse, que je me change les idées pour ne pas craquer. J'avais donc fait part de ce besoin à Ino en pensant qu'elle organiserait une petite sortie entre amis au restaurant ou autre mais comme à son habitude, elle avait vu les choses en grand et avait réussi à obtenir de ses parents sa maison pour une grande soirée le samedi qui suivait. L'annonce de cette fête m'avait dors et déjà redonnée une partie de l'énergie qui me manquait, à tel point que j'avais remercié Ino en lui sautant littéralement au cou. C'était exactement cela qu'il me fallait, me retrouver avec mes amis loin de tous les problèmes de la vie quotidienne.

La veille de la grande soirée, j'étais chez Ino pour l'aider à faire les préparatifs, ce qui n'était pas une partie de plaisir; En effet, entre la sono et le fait de pousser tous les meubles jusqu'au mur pour dégager le plus de place possible en vue d'installer une piste de danse, nos muscles (bien que plus en forme que jamais me concernant) étaient mis à rude épreuve.

Au bout d'une heure de travail acharné, nous nous laissâmes tomber lourdement sur le canapé.

-Pourquoi as-tu absolument voulu faire tout ça aujourd'hui? Lui demandais-je, épuisée. On aurait pu le faire demain. En plus les garçons auraient été là pour nous aider.

-Non, demain après-midi je ne peux pas. Je suis invitée à manger chez Kiba, il compte me présenter à ses parents et je pense que cela va durer quelques heures.

-C'est super Ino! Ça veut dire que c'est vraiment du sérieux entre vous s'il veut te présenter à ses parents!

-Oui, je crois! Me répondit-elle avec un magnifique sourire. Mais...Sasuke et toi, vous en êtes où?

-Euh...et bien pour l'instant il n'y a rien. Je ne peux pas...pas encore.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je te comprend. Mais je vois aussi que tu t'attaches de plus en plus à lui alors à un moment donné, cela risque de se transformer en amour.

-Peut-être que tu as raison...Je ne sais pas, seul l'avenir nous le dira.

-Ne sois pas pressée, ça viendra.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Bon, il se fait tard, je vais rentrer.

-D'accord, fais bien attention en rentrant.

-Sasuke, sort de ce corps!

-Très drôle!

La journée du Samedi était également passée à une vitesse fulgurante, ce qui ne changeait pas de l'ordinaire. Après l'entraînement, j'avais filé prendre une douche chez moi et me dépêchais de me préparer pour être prête à l'heure où Sasuke devait venir me chercher.

Lorsque je sortis de chez moi, je vis qu'il m'attendais, adossé à mon portail, les mains dans les poches. Je me dirigeais vers lui et lorsque je vis le magnifique sourire qu'il m'adressait, je ne pus m'empêcher de le serrer dans mes bras. Je ne fus pas surprise de le sentir resserrer son étreinte autour de moi car depuis quelques temps, nos câlins étaient devenus courants. J'adorais le prendre dans mes bras. Je n'aurais jamais cru que le simple fait de le sentir contre moi me donnerais autant d'énergie.

-On y va?

-Oui! Lui répondis-je, plus enthousiaste que jamais.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes chez Ino, je fus plus que surprise du nombre de personne qui étaient invitées. L'ambiance était déjà au plus haut. Plusieurs personnes dansaient déjà sur la piste de danse, d'autres discutaient tranquillement autour de la grande table que nous avions installée la veille. La soirée s'annonçait plus que divertissante.

Soudain, je vis Temarie et Shikamaru surgir de la cuisine et se diriger vers Sasuke et moi.

-Vous êtes arrivés! Je crois que tout le monde est là alors! S'exclama Témarie. Ça ne te dérange pas si je t'empreinte Sakura quelques instants, Sasuke?

-Non pas du tout.

Je suivis donc Témarie jusqu'à la cuisine où se trouvait Ino.

-Ha Sakura, tu es là! La fête va pouvoir commencer! S'exclama Ino.

-Oui, ça tu l'as dit! Sinon, comment ça c'est passé chez Kiba?

-C'était super! Ses parents sont géniaux! Je suis super heureuse!

-Je suis vraiment contente pour toi dans ce cas. Où sont Tenten et Hinata?

-Hinata est en train de bécoter Naruto et Tenten discute avec Néji et les autres. Tiens, il faut que tu goutes ça, me dit Temarie en me tendant un verre. C'est un cocktail fait par mes soins, tu m'en diras des nouvelles.

J'en bus une gorgée et me surpris à adorer le goût fruité du breuvage que m'avait proposé Temarie.

-C'est super bon! M'exclamais-je

-N'est-ce pas? Tu peu en boire autant que tu veux, il y en a plusieurs bouteilles dans le placard au dessus de l'évier.

-Merci Témarie.

-N'en abuse pas trop non plus. C'est quand même riche en alcool. Me conseilla Ino

-Oui ne t'inquiètes pas.

Deux heures après, la soirée battait son plein. J'étais installée sur le canapé en compagnie de Sasuke ainsi que d'Hinata et de Naruto qui ne s'étaient pas lâchés d'une semelle depuis le début de la soirée. Une fille venait de s'incruster entre Sasuke et moi et le draguait ouvertement. Cependant, ce n'était pas cela qui me titillait le plus car j'étais habituée à de telles réactions lorsque l'une d'entre elles le voyait. Ce qui me dérangeait véritablement, était qu'ils avaient l'air de se connaître et qu'à un moment donné, il s'étaient même enlacés, comme on le faisait si souvent lui et moi. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi cela me posait un problème. Cela aurait-il pu être de la jalousie? Non. Alors quoi? Je n'en savais rien. La seule chose dont j'étais sûre, c'était que je ne voulais pas assister à ça et par conséquent, retournais à la dégustation de la bouteille que j'avais dérobée de la cuisine.

Je sentais que ma tête tournait de plus en plus violemment, effet surement dû à la quantité d'alcool que j'avais ingurgité grâce au délicieux cocktail de Témarie. Ino m'avait pourtant dit de faire attention mais de toutes façons, il était déjà trop tard alors pourquoi ne pas continuer à en boire?

-Tu devrais arrêter de boire ça, me dit Sasuke.

-Tiens! Tu t'es enfin souvenu que j'étais là. Lui répondis-je sur un ton cinglant.

-Pardon?

-Tu avais l'air de discuter de quelque-chose de passionnant avec la fille qui est juste à côté. Tu ne devrais pas la laisser seule, elle risquerait de s'en aller.

-Sakura, tu sais très bien qu'elle ne représente rien pour moi. Ce n'est qu'une amie.

-Pourtant tu ne m'en a jamais parlé.

Je me remis à boire sans le laisser le temps de répliquer.

-Et puis, je ne sais pas pourquoi je te demande ça, tu n'es pas mon petit-ami.

-Tu es soûl, Sakura.

-C'est pas vrai, tu as trouvé ça tout seul?

Malgré le fait que je n'étais plus moi même à cause de l'alcool, je savais pertinemment que je devenais méchante avec Sasuke. Mais le fait de le voir aussi proche d'une autre m'avait mis en rogne.

J'étais sur le point de finir ma bouteille mais Sasuke me la prit des mains à une vitesse qui, du fait de mon état, me paraissait irréelle.

-Mais rends-la moi!

-Il faut savoir ne pas dépasser les limites. Sous l'emprise de l'alcool tu es beaucoup plus vulnérable. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait t'arriver?

-Personne ne veut me faire du mal ici, alors arrêtes de...

-Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir bu, il suffit qu'un des garçons veuille...

-Arrêtes de te comporter comme si tu étais mon copain car ce n'est pas le cas!

Il me fixa avec un air neutre, indéchiffrable. Mais malgré cette expression insondable, je savais que je venais de le blesser. Il se retourna vers Naruto et lui ordonna de me surveiller avant de se lever et partir en direction de la cuisine.

Je ne comptais pas m'excuser. Cette façon d'être toujours sur mon dos, de toujours vouloir me protéger même lorsque je m'amusais avait le don de m'agacer au plus haut point. Je fus soudain sorti de mes pensées par un charmant jeune homme au magnifique yeux bleus.

-Est-ce que tu veux danser?

Et pourquoi pas après tout? Une danse, ça n'engageait à rien. De plus, j'étais venu ici pour m'amuser.

-D'accord.

Je pris la main qu'il me tendait et le laissait me mener vers la piste de danse où un magnifique slow commençait. Je me sentais vaciller de plus en plus. Décidément, j'avais vraiment trop bu. Le fait de m'être levée un peu trop brusquement avait aggravé mon état déjà bien pathétique.

Je sentais le jeune homme avec qui je dansais, me serrer de plus en plus contre lui. Quant à moi, j'avais posée ma tête sur son torse, ce qui me permettait de me reposer un peu. Mais ce repos ne fut que de courte durée car je sentis deux mains se dirigée de plus en plus vers mes fesses.

-Hé! Si tu laisses traîner tes mains baladeuses, je retourne m'assoir!

-Très bien, me dit-il en souriant. Mais dans ce cas, est-ce que je peux faire autre chose?

-Quoi dont? Lui demandais-je, curieuse mais pas méfiante le moins du monde.

Il s'empara de mes lèvres sans que je ne puisse réagir. J'étais tellement surprise, que je ne pus esquisser le moindre geste. Ce baiser était répugnant, il n'y avait pas la moindre douceur.

Il se sépara de moi avec un sourire triomphant. Cette expression eut pour conséquence de me faire sortir de mes gonds. J'allais le gifler violemment mais je vis un poing s'abattre sur son visage, le projetant par terre avec violence. Je me retournais vers l'auteur de ce coup et vis Sasuke, le regard enragé, s'apprêtant à lui asséner un autre coup mais il fut arrêté par Naruto et Neji qui eurent bien du mal à le retenir tant la fureur s'était emparée de lui. Son expression me fit peur, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme cela. La haine déformait ses traits et ses yeux n'avaient plus rien de ceux que je connaissais.

-Arrêtes, Sasuke. Calme-toi! Lui criait Naruto mais il ne semblait pas l'entendre.

-Il faut qu'on l'emmène dehors. Dis Neji à Naruto, non sans mal.

-Oui, tu as raison. Kiba! Viens nous aider.

Ce dernier arriva et les aida à amener Sasuke qui se débattait toujours férocement loin de la salle à manger.

Je me retournais alors vers le blond avec qui je venais d'échanger une danse que je n'oublierais jamais, et vis qu'il avait le visage en sang. Il semblait énervé et touché dans sa fierté de s'être fait ainsi frappé.

-Mais qui c'est ce fou! Cracha-t-il. Il est timbré, il faut l'enfermer!

-Ne parles pas de lui comme ça! Lui ordonnais-je aussi férocement que je le pouvais.

Il me regarda avec des yeux ronds, ne comprenant pas ma réaction. Je tournais les talons, décidée à retrouver Sasuke et sortis en courant dans la nuit glacial du mois de Décembre. Arrivée dehors, je me rendis compte que la petite cour d'Ino était déserte. Aucune trace de Sasuke.

-Tu es contente de toi?

Je me retournais vers la personne qui venait de m'interpeller. C'était la fille avec qui Sasuke avait parlé lorsque nous étions encore chez Ino.

-Pardon?

-Ça te fait plaisir de le faire souffrir comme ça?

-Qui es-tu pour te mêler de ça?

-Je suis une fille qui considère tiens à Sasuke plus que quiconque et qui ne laissera personne lui faire du mal.

Je restais interdite devant ce qu'elle venait de me dire. Ainsi ils se connaissaient vraiment bien?

-Lui faire du mal n'a jamais été mon intention, et comme je l'ai déjà dit et répété, il n'est pas mon petit-ami. Il n'a pas le droit de réagir comme ça.

-Décidément, tu es pire que ce que je croyais. Ça fait des mois que vous êtes de plus en plus proches, vous passez le plus de temps possible ensemble, vous vous étreignez dès que l'occasion se présente et tu connais les sentiments qu'il te porte. Il a toujours été là pour toi, il a pardonné chacun de tes faux pas et toi, tu le traite comme le dernier des déchets. Tu joues avec lui, tu n'as jamais été sincère avec lui. Vraiment, tu ne mérite pas quelqu'un comme lui.

-Comment sais-tu tout cela? Il s'est empresser de tout te raconter me concernant, c'est ça?

-Oh non, détrompes toi, il m'a très peu parlé de toi. En fait, si tu veux tout savoir, je vous ai souvent suivi.

-Quoi?

-Oui, je vous ai suivis et je me suis renseignée sur toi. Je te connais mieux que tu ne le penses!

-Mais pourquoi?

-J'ai grandi avec Sasuke et je l'aime depuis toujours. Je suis sûre que je serais capable de lui apporter ce qu'il lui manque car je suis une des seules personnes à le comprendre. Mais lui, il ne m'a jamais considéré autrement que comme sa petite soeur. Il n'a jamais cessé de repousser chacune de mes avances et encore plus depuis que vous vous rapprochés. C'est pour ça que je te hais, Sakura Haruno! Tu fais du mal à tout le monde, à tes amis, à ta famille et à lui! Surtout à lui! Imbécile comme tu l'es, tu dois être à mille lieux de te rendre compte à quel point il est tombé amoureux de toi! Il ferait n'importe quoi pour toi! Mais toi, tu es incapable de le comprendre et de le rendre heureux! Depuis que vous vous connaissez, tu le détruis petit à petit...

-Je n'ai jamais voulu ce qu'il s'est passé! Je...

-Mais tu es pourtant bien allée danser avec cet inconnu. Dis-moi, Sakura; Tu n'es pas naïve au point d'ignorer qu'un mec ayant bu de l'alcool ne tenterait rien envers toi? Mais tu es allée danser avec lui en sachant pertinemment que Sasuke pouvait arriver à tout moment! C'est de ta faute! Tu n'es qu'une...

-Arrêtes ça tout de suite, Sachiko!

Je me retournais vers la personne qui venait de nous interrompre et vis Naruto. Il avait l'air en colère, très en colère. Lui non plus, je ne l'avais jamais vu avec une expression pareille sur le visage. J'étais incapable de détacher mon regard du siens. J'avais peur. Peur que comme Sachiko, il m'accable de reproche. Chose que j'aurais eu bien du mal à supporter de sa part car il m'avait toujours encouragé à aller vers Sasuke, il avait toujours cru en nous deux. Le fait qu'il me dise de ne plus jamais l'approcher ou autre chose dans ce genre aurait été un coup dur.

-Mais...commença Sachiko.

-Ne te mêles pas de ce qui ne te regarde pas! La coupa Naruto d'un ton agressif.

Je crus pendant un moment qu'elle allait répliquer mais elle préféra tourner les talons et s'en aller d'un pas furibond.

Je me retourna alors vers Naruto et baissa la tête, n'osant affronter son regard.

-Où...où est-il? Lui demandais-je honteuse.

-Personne ne le sait. Il a disparu lorsque nous avions le dos tourné.

Le ton qu'il avait employé pour répondre à ma question fût, à ma grande surprise, ni agressif, ni énervé. Je me décida alors à lever la tête vers lui jusqu'à rencontrer ses yeux qui exprimaient plutôt...de la tristesse.

-Je suis...

-Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut présenter des excuses.

-Je n'oserais plus jamais le regarder en face...Je ne peux pas...

-Il le faudra bien, Sakura. Tu ne va pas faire comme si tu ne le connaissais pas et ne plus jamais lui parler.

-Mais Sachiko a raison, je n'ai pas été en mesure de me rendre compte à quel il m'aimait. Il a toujours été là pour moi, il m'a toujours soutenu...Alors que moi...J'ai passé mon temps à lui faire du mal. Quelle abrutie je fais!

Je ne pus contenir mes larmes plus longtemps. La peur de le perdre et la honte m'accablaient mais je l'avais bien mérité.

-Sachiko a raison sur un seul point; Le fait qu'il t'aime comme un fou. Et crois moi, puisque c'est le cas, il te pardonnera.

-Comment peux-tu en être sûr?

-Au risque de me répéter, je connais Sasuke mieux que quiconque, et je peux t'assurer qu'il ne te rejettera jamais.

-Tu as surement raison mais ce n'est peut-être pas la meilleur solution pour lui.

-Comment ça?

-Je ne lui ai apporté que de la souffrance depuis que nous nous connaissons et je pense qu'il faut que j'arrête d'être égoïste. Le mieux pour lui, serait que nous arrêtions de nous voir et qu'il m'oublie le plus vite possible. J'ai toujours eu peur que la situation que j'ai vécu avec Sasori ne recommence un jour. Je me méfiais de Sasuke mais en fait, c'est moi le bourreau dans toute cette histoire.

-Non Sakura! Ne pense pas ça! Tu as réussi à le faire revivre! C'est grâce à toi que je le revoyais sourire depuis quelques temps! Je t'en prie Sakura...

-Tu te trompes, Naruto. Je ne l'ai jamais rendu heureux, il n'y a qu'à voir ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir. Je crois au contraire que je dois le laisser tranquille.

Coucou!!!

alors comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre?

J'espere vraiment que vous avez- apprécié!

Laissez moi des reviews pour me faire part de vos impressions^^


	10. Chapter 10

_**Réponses aux reviews:**_

_**XxPtirhinoxX: **__Encore une fois merci pour ton commentaire et merci de me soutenir tout au long de cette fanfic^^ Il y a de l'eau dans le gaz entre sasu et saku. Je ne peux pas te dire ce qu'il va se passer par la suite mais je pense que tu vas aimer!_

_**Lucie: **__Merci pour ta review^^ je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes ma fic et j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas^^_

_**Lunia55: **__Ne t'inquiètes pas, Sasori n'est pas loin...pas loin du tout même^^ Tu risque de le détester profondément^^ mais je ne t'en dis pas plus, en esp érant que tu aimes ce chapitre! Merci beaucoup en tout cas!_

**Pov** Sakura

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que je n'avais plus eu de contact avec Sasuke et je le vivais très mal. En effet, tout me manquait chez lui: Sa présence, son réconfort, sa chaleur, son sourire. Le fait de le croiser au Lycée était plus que douloureux. Le voir tout les jours sans pouvoir le toucher et lui parler me brisait le coeur. Mais j'avais pris ma décision; Cette situation était la meilleure chose que j'avais faite pour lui jusqu'à présent. Je n'avais pas le droit d'agir en égoïste et continuer à le faire souffrir sous prétexte que j'avais besoin de lui pour me sentir bien. Il était hors de question que j'agisse comme Sasori l'avait fait pour moi. Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit malheureux par ma faute.

Personne ne comprenait ma décision. Ino me harcelait à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait à proximité pour que j'aille lui parler et Naruto m'appelait tous les jours pour que je reprenne contact avec lui. Cependant je ne me laissais pas influencer par leurs tentatives incessantes. Ce n'était plus de moi dont il s'agissait, mais bel et bien de Sasuke. En conséquent, je ne devais pas agir pour mon propre intérêt, mais pour le sien.

Naruto m'avait confié que Sasuke ne savait rien de la décision que j'avais prise. Cette révélation m'avait beaucoup surprise car je croyais que ces deux-là se disaient tout mais Naruto m'avait affirmé que ce n'était pas à lui de le faire mais à moi. Ceci avait clos la conversation, car je ne voulais pas approfondir la profonde entaille qui tiraillait mon coeur.

Malgré tout ça, je continuais de me rendre à mes entraînements et ceux-ci avaient le formidable effet de m'épuiser au point que j'étais incapable de réfléchir et donc de m'enfoncer encore plus profondément dans mon mal-être. Outre ce merveilleux effet que je bénissais, je commençais à maîtriser quelques techniques de combat et j'en était très fière. Car même si les entraînements se faisaient plus insistants et demandaient beaucoup plus d'énergie, les progrès étaient au rendez-vous. J'étais plus remontée que jamais contre Sasori d'avoir ainsi gâché ma vie. Cette pourriture avait détruit ma famille ainsi que moi-même et il continuait aujourd'hui encore à me rendre malheureuse en m'éloignant de Sasuke. Mais heureusement, il me restait mes amies sans qui, je ne savais pas ce que je serais devenue. Je discutais souvent avec elles et cela me faisait le plus grand bien. En revanche, lorsqu'elles commençaient à vouloir me parler de Sasuke, je faisais tout pour clore la conversation le plus vite possible.

-Je suis tellement désolée...Me dit Temarie. Tout est de ma faute. Si je ne t'avais pas proposé de l'alcool, tu...

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Témarie! C'est la mienne et uniquement la mienne. Je n'avais cas savoir m'arrêter. N'en parlons plus. S'il vous plait, n'en parlons plus.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre, je me levais et me dirigeais vers la sortie du Lycée car la sonnerie venait de retentir, annonçant la fin des cours. De plus, j'avais un entraînement de karaté pas moins d'une demie-heure après.

Perdue dans mes pensées et la tête baissé, je rentrais chez moi d'un pas tranquille pour aller chercher mon kimono. Mais soudain, je me rendit compte que j'avais oublié la clé de chez moi dans mon casier. Avec une montée d'adrénaline, je courus vers le Lycée, essayant de perdre le moins de temps possible.

Arrivée à destination, je me rendis compte que l'établissement était complètement vide. Quoi de plus normal après tout, les cours avaient fini depuis quelques temps maintenant et aucun élève ne s'attardait bien longtemps dans ces lieux alors que la liberté leur avait été rendue.

Je me dirigeais alors vers les casiers et récupérais l'objet dont j'avais besoin avant de rebrousser chemin pour rentrer chez moi, lorsque des sanglots parvinrent à mes oreilles. D'après ce que je pouvais entendre, ce devait être une fille mais j'entendais également une douce voix de garçon. Les jeunes gens se trouvaient dans un coin reculé de la cour de récréation. Ma curiosité étant attisée, je me cachait derrière un des poteaux de la cour et me risquais à jeter un coup d'œil au deux personnes qui semblaient se disputer.

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je reconnu Sachiko pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps en faisant face à...Sasuke.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était impossible entre nous.

-Pourquoi? A cause de cette petite garce c'est ça?

-Ne parles pas d'elle comme ça!

-Pourquoi la défends-tu tout le temps? Elle t'as fait tellement de mal et toi, tu continus à l'aimer! Moi je saurais te rendre heureux, jamais je ne te ferais souffrir, Sasuke! Je t'aime!

C'est le moment qu'elle choisi pour se jeter dans ses bras et le serrer aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. A cette vue, je sentis mon cœur se serrer comme si quelqu'un essayait de l'écraser de toutes ses forces. Cette sensation s'accentua encore plus lorsque je vis Sasuke resserrer ses bras autour d'elle.

-Je suis désolé. Dit-il. Je ne peux pas...

-Oublies-la, Sasuke!

-Je ne peux pas.

-Tu y arriveras avec le temps! Si elle n'est pas trop bête, elle aura compris à quel point elle te faisait du mal et elle continuera à se tenir loin de toi. Affirma-t-elle en le serrant encore plus fort contre elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Demanda Sasuke qui semblait soudainement très troublé.

-Lors de cette fameuse soirée, après que tu sois partis, je lui ai fait comprendre à quel point elle était immonde de te faire subir tout ça. J'ai réussi à la culpabiliser, j'en suis sûr.

A l'entente de ces mots, Sasuke se sépara de Sachiko et prit un air menaçant.

-Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit? Lui demanda-t-il d'un ton agressif.

-Je...je lui a juste dit qu'elle passait son temps à te faire souffrir et qu'elle ne te méritait pas.

-Pourquoi t'en ais tu mêlé?

-Je...

-Alors c'est à cause de toi qu'elle ne m'adresse plus la parole?

-Sasuke...Tu dois comprendre que c'est mieux ainsi.

-Qui es-tu pour décider à ma place? Sakura est bien trop influençable, ça ne m'étonne pas qu'elle ait voulut mettre de la distance entre nous!

-Pourquoi lui trouves-tu toujours des excuses, Sasuke? Cette fille n'est qu'un monstre!

-Ne dis pas des choses comme ça! Tu ne sais rien d'elle! Alors ne la juge pas!

-Et moi? Tu penses un peu à moi? Ce qu'il c'est passé la semaine dernière entre nous, ne représentait rien pour toi?

-Je suis désolé, Sachiko. Nous n'aurions jamais dû...

-Qu...Quoi?

-Nous avons grandi ensemble, je te considère comme ma petite soeur, rien d'autre. Je suis vraiment désolé.

Sachiko regardait Sasuke comme-ci c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait. On pouvait lire la souffrance que la confidence de Sasuke entrainait. Cependant, je n'arrivais pas à avoir de la pitié pour elle. Le fait qu'ils aient couchés ensemble avait fait naître en moi une jalousie comme jamais je n'en avais ressentis. Je ne pouvais rester là plus longtemps et assister à cette scène qui me faisait tant souffrir. Malgré le fait que Sasuke soit au courant de la raison de mon comportement envers lui, je savais pertinemment que c'était Sachiko qui avait raison et que le mieux était que nous continuions l'un sans l'autre. De plus, même si je savais que Sasuke ne m'avait pas oublié et qu'il m'aimait comme au premier jour, je n'arrivais pas à calmer cette douleur qui me dévorait de l'intérieur. Je pris donc mes jambes à mon coup et courus chez moi. Ce soir là, je n'avais pas le courage d'aller à mon entraînement alors, après voir passé un rapide coup de fil à l'homme qui m'entraînais, je m'endormis profondément sur mon lit.

Le lendemain, je me levais le cœur lourd et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain. En contemplant mon reflet dans le miroir, je m'aperçus qu'on pouvait encore voir les larmes séchées le long de mes joues. J'étais d'autant plus triste que j'avais fais des cauchemars une bonne partie de la nuit.

Ce jour là, nous étions samedi et à part mon entraînement quotidien, je n'avais rien de prévu pour la journée et je ne comptais pas rester dans un état presque comateux devant la télé. Il fallait que je bouge, que je m'efforce à penser à autre chose. Je décidais donc de passer chez Ino. Une après-midi shopping, voilà ce qu'il me fallait. Il était vrai que depuis que je n'étais plus avec Sasori, l'argent me faisait défaut mais rien ne m'interdisait d'aller baver devant les vitrines des centres commerciaux.

J'avais donné rendez-vous à Ino devant l'arrêt de bus et lorsque j'arrivai à destination, elle était déjà là.

-Salut Saku!

-Bonjour Ino! Comment vas-tu?

-Moi, très bien. C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question.

-S'il te plait, je ne tiens vraiment pas à en parler.

-Comme tu veux. Me dit-elle en me souriant.

Le bus arriva et nous montâmes à l'intérieur. Pour mon plus grand bonheur, le trajet se révéla rapide.

Tout en nous promenant dans les galeries marchandes, nous parlions de tout et de rien. Profiter d'une après-midi avec ma meilleure amie comme n'importe quelle fille de mon âge me fit le plus grand bien.

Après avoir visité une quantité incalculable de magasin proposant toutes sortes de vêtements, tous plus chers les uns que les autres, nous allâmes nous assoir sur la terrasse d'un bar, histoire de nous rafraîchir.

-Ca te dirait que cet été on parte entre fille au bord de la mer? Me demanda Ino

-C'est une super idée! Le grand air, il n'y a que ça de vrai. En plus ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu la mer et ça me manque.

-Oui moi aussi! Bon, c'est vrai qu'il va falloir qu'on travaille les weekend pour mettre un peu d'argent de côté mais ça vaut le coup!

-Euh...En ce moment ça risque d'être un peu juste avec mes entraînements et les cours mais dès que tout ça sera fini je m'y mettrais, promis!

-T'inquiètes, je te fais confiance!

-Bon je vais aux toilettes, je reviens dans cinq minutes.

-D'accord!

Je me levais et partis en direction des toilettes pour femmes. En y entrant, j'entendis un bruit suspect derrière moi. Je me retourna. Rien. Sûrement le fruit de mon imagination. Soudain, je sentis qu'on me tirais le bras pour m'entrainer à l'intérieur des toilettes. Je voulus crier à l'aide mais une main m'en empêcha. La panique se faufila dans tous les pores de ma peau. J'avais vraiment peur. Quelqu'un essayais de m'enlever. Malgré l'énergie que je mettais pour essayer de faire lâcher mon agresseur, rien n'y fit. Je me retourna pour essayer de voir qui était à l'origine de cette mascarade et je vis un visage qui ne m'était pas inconnu. En effet, un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux injectés de sang me regardait en souriant, comme si le fait de voir à quel point j'avais peur était le plus beau spectacle qu'il lui eut été donné de voir. Mais je ne portait pas vraiment d'attention à son expression car ce qui me stupéfia le plus, c'était que j'avais reconnu en le voyant, un des amis de Sasori.

-Assommes-la!

Cette voix! J'aurais pu la reconnaître entre mille. C'était Sasori. Mais que me voulait-il? Je ne pus aller plus loin dans ma réflexion car c'est alors que je sentis qu'on me frappais violemment à la tête, puis, se fut le trou noir.

Je me réveillais difficilement. Ma tête me faisait atrocement mal. Je toucha donc l'endroit douloureux de mon crâne et me rendis compte que je saignais abondamment. Le sol glacé avait beau calmer la douleur, elle n'en demeurait pas moins présente.

Essayant de porter mon attention à l'endroit où j'étais, je vis que j'étais allongée dans une sorte de pièce à l'ambiance glaciale. En effet, les murs grisâtres et l'odeur répugnante que m'offrait la vue de cette endroit me glacèrent le sang. Comment pourrais-je me sortir d'ici? Ino avait dû se rendre compte de mon absence anormalement prolongée et avertir la police mais seulement personne ne pouvait savoir où je me trouvais.

Je ne pus aller plus loin dans ma réflexion car la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement insupportable en laissant découvrir Sasori et deux de ses petits toutous.

-Relevez-là! Ordonna-t-il.

Je me sentis violemment soulevée par les deux colosses. Au prix d'un effort considérable, je réussi à lever la tête pour rencontrer le regard haineux de Sasori. Puis, je baissa le regard jusqu'à ses mains et remarqua qu'il jouait avec un cutter. La peur me reprit. Qu'avait-il l'intention de faire? Pourquoi allait-il aussi loin? J'étais dans l'incompréhension totale.

-Pour...Pourquoi?

-Tu le sais très bien. Me dit-il d'un ton tranchant.

-C'est...parce-que je t'ai quitté.

-En partie. Mais il n'y a pas que ça. Mon trafic de drogue à perdu de sa vitesse en ce moment, Sakura. Et ça, je ne le tolère pas.

-En quoi ça me concerne? Lui demandais-je incrédule.

-Ne fais pas l'innocente! Ton père a arrêté de se droguer depuis un moment déjà! Je dirais même depuis que nous ne sortons plus ensemble. Mais ce n'est pas tout! Certaines personnes qui ont été en contact avec lui et qui se trouvaient être mes clients ont également arrêté leur consommation ou tout du moins réduit. Alors n'essaie pas de me faire croire que tu n'y es pour rien dans tout ça! Le fait que tu te paies ma tête ouvertement avec cet Uchiwa de malheur, passe déjà très mal. Mais qu'en plus, tu te permettes de foutre en l'air tout mon petit réseau, me met plus en colère que jamais! Tu vas payer pour avoir fourrer ton nez là où il ne fallait pas!

-Je...Je te jure que je n'y suis pour rien! Je ne savais même pas que mon père...

-Tais-toi! Je vais te faire redevenir la petite fille gentille et obéissante que tu étais du temps où nous étions encore ensemble. Tu te souviens de cette merveilleuse époque, Sakura? Me demanda-t-il en se rapprochant dangereusement de moi jusqu'à être au niveau de mon cou.

Soudain, il ouvrit mon manteau et déchira mon T-shirt pour me laisser avec pour seul vêtement mon soutien-gorge. Puis, il leva son bras et à l'aide du cutter, me fit une entaille profonde sur le bras.

Je retins un cri de douleur. Je refusais de lui montrer une quelconque faiblesse. Seulement, à mon plus grand malheur, mon cauchemar recommençait. Je redevenais la pauvre victime de Sasori et j'étais complètement à sa merci. Je ne pouvais esquisser le moindre geste car les deux armoires à glace me tenaient fermement.

-Tu vois, Sakura. Il ne fallait pas te frotter à moi. Tu étais loin de te douter ce dont j'étais capable mais tu vas t'en rendre compte très rapidement.

J'étais tétanisée et complètement impuissante. Je ne savais pas suffisamment bien me battre mais je pouvais tout de même tenter quelque chose; D'un coup, je revis mon entraîneur me montrer un de ses fameux coup de pied de karatéka. C'était lors de mon dernier entraînement. Celui où j'avais passé un temps fou à répéter ce geste encore et encore. Peut-être que je pouvais tenter le cou contre Sasori...C'était le moment, non? De toutes façon, cette décision je l'avais prise plusieurs mois auparavant. Lorsque j'avais affirmé à mes amies ainsi qu'à Sasuke que je ne me laisserais plus jamais faire par Sasori.

Je levais alors ma jambe à une vitesse telle que Sasori ne se rendit pas compte de ce qui se passait et lui assénais un coup plus que bien placé en plein ventre.

Il fut projeté à terre et je vis dans ses yeux la surprise de s'être fait ainsi surprendre par moi.

Je sentis les deux membres de sa bande qui me tenaient prêts à me lâcher pour aller relever leur « chef » mais Sasori leur ordonna de ne pas me lâcher.

-Ça, ma vieille, tu vas me le payer.

Il ne se fit pas attendre et se mit à me frapper comme la fois où j'étais entrer chez lui pour fouiller sa chambre en vue de trouver la drogue qu'il cachait. Il était devenu complètement fou, je voyais dans ses yeux le plaisir qu'il éprouvait à me faire du mal. Seulement, avant que je ne perde connaissance, il s'arrêta.

-Maintenant, je vais mutiler ton beau visage. Tu vas regretter de m'avoir provoqué! D'ailleurs, tu ne pourras t'en prendre qu'à toi même, si tu t'étais tenue tranquille, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

Je fermais les yeux, attendant de recevoir les coups de cutter lorsque j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir à la volée. Je rouvris les yeux et je vis Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba et Neji envahir la pièce sombre dans laquelle nous nous trouvions. Neji et kiba s'occupèrent des deux molosses qui me retenaient prisonnière. Je faillis d'ailleurs tomber lorsque je sentis les pressions sur mes bras s'en aller mais Naruto me retint. Sasuke quant à lui, fonça littéralement sur Sasori et le fit lâcher le cutter avant de le frapper avec une violence que je ne lui connaissais pas. Rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter et la haine que j'avais surpris sur son visage lors de la fête chez Ino n'était rien comparée à celle que je pouvais voir à cet instant précis. Naruto me lâcha et se précipita vers Sasuke.

-Arrêtes, Sasuke! Laisses-le, il n'en vaut pas la peine. Occupe toi de Sakura, elle a besoin de toi!

Sasuke se figea sur place et lâcha Sasori en lui lançant un regard de dégoût avant de se tourner vers moi. Je tremblais de tout mon corps et les larmes n'avaient toujours pas cessés de couler depuis que Sasori avait commencé à me violenter.

Sasuke se précipita vers moi et me prit dans ses bras. Il me serrait fort contre lui, et par conséquent, mes sanglots redoublèrent. Ça faisait des semaines que je rêvais de le sentir encore une fois contre moi. Maintenant que son odeur si rassurante m'enivrait et que je pouvais enfin le toucher, je me sentais bien et en sécurité.

-Je t'aime, Sasuke!

Ces mots étaient sortis de ma bouche avant que je n'ai pu m'en rendre compte. J'en fus plus que surprise mais je ne regrettais rien. J'aimais Sasuke et ce, depuis bien longtemps. Seulement, j'étais bien trop bloquée par ce qui m'était arrivé pour m'en rendre compte.

Lorsque je lui avais enfin avoué mes sentiments, je l'avais senti se raidir sous la surprise de cette révélation mais bien vite, il avait resserré son étreinte et m'avait répondu dans un souffle:

-Moi aussi je t'aime, Sakura.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Réponses aux reviews:**_

_**Kimiko-tan**__:Un grand merci pour ta review! Je suis réellement contente que tu aimes ma fic^^J'espérais que le « je t'aime, sasuke » frapperait les gens et apparemment j'ai réussi^^ alors merci du fond du coeur a toi!!!_

_**Celticmanga:**__ Merci pour ta review!!! Tu as raison je leur en fait baver mais je crois que quelque part je dois être une vraie sadique!!! C'est également vrai que j'aurais pu faire durer la torture mais...je n'i pas réussi à m'y résoudre (fausse sadique^^). En tout cas merci à toi et jespere que tu aimeras le prochain chapitre!!!_

Pov Sakura

Trois mois étaient passés depuis mon agression et ça faisait également trois mois que je sortais avec Sasuke. Jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi vivante, aussi heureuse. Avec lui, j'avais l'impression que je pouvais tout affronter et que rien de mauvais ne pouvait m'arriver. Toutes mes peurs, tous mes doutes, tout cela n'existait plus quand il était avec moi; Je me sentais invincible.

Sasuke était plus attentionné que jamais, ce qui avait le don d'étonner un grand nombre de personne et même Naruto qui n'avait jamais vu son meilleur ami agir ainsi. Depuis ce qui s'était passé avec Sasori, Sasuke redoublait de vigilance et ce à tel point que s'en devenait agaçant parfois. Lui ainsi que tous mes amis avaient essayés de me convaincre de prévenir la police de ce qui s'était passé mais en vain. C'était sans compter mon entêtement et ma détermination à vouloir lui régler son compte moi-même. Ils ne comprenaient pas mon insouciance et avaient pensés que la séquestration et la maltraitance que m'avait fait subir Sasori une fois de plus m'auraient traumatisé, c'est pourquoi le fait de ne montrer aucune souffrance aux vues de ce que j'avais enduré les poussaient à qualifier mon comportement comme inconscient Mais il m'était impossible d'être affectée de quoi que ce soit quand je recevais autant de soutien et d'amour de la part de mon entourage. Certes, le mieux était que je manifeste un peu plus de méfiance mais malgré moi et grâce à eux je n'en ressentais aucune. Souvent la culpabilité s'emparait de moi lorsque je me mettais à réfléchir et à me dire que je n'avais nullement le droit d'être heureuse alors que ma famille traversait une passe difficile. En effet, même si mon père avait arrêté toute consommation de drogue quelle qu'elle soit, les effets de son sevrage se faisaient violemment ressentir et ma mère ainsi que ma sœur en pâtissaient injustement. Seulement, comment ne pas se sentir heureuse quand le garçon que vous aimez vous regarde comme si vous étiez la plus belle chose qui lui eût été donné de voir? Quand le simple fait qu'il vous serre dans ses bras ou qu'il vous embrasse tendrement faisait naître en vous un irrépressible sentiment d'allégresse?

Outre le fait que je passais le plus clair de mon temps en compagnie de Sasuke, mes entraînements étaient plus éreintants que jamais mais je savais que je touchais au but. Je maîtrisais de mieux en mieux cet art martial et je me sentais capable de passer à l'action.

-Je pense qu'il est temps que je mette en pratique ce que j'ai appris ces derniers mois, Sasuke. Sasori ne perd rien pour attendre, affirmais-je.

-Ne te précipites pas. Il vaudrait mieux que nous nous assurions que tu sois effectivement prête avant d'agir, me dit Sasuke de sa voix douce.

-Comment ça « s'assurer que je sois effectivement prête »? Tu as bien vu les progrès que j'ai fait, non? C'est toi même qui m'a dit que...

-Oui mais on n'est jamais trop prudent, me coupa-t-il.

-Pfff...Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire? Lui demandais-je sceptique.

-Je t'ai organisé un petit combat contre une fille qui participe à des tournois de karaté et ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'elle est loin d'être une débutante. C'est un excellent moyen de jauger ton niveau.

-C'est super! M'exclamais-je en lui sautant dans les bras.

Sasuke se mit à rire à la vue de mon enthousiasme et me serra contre lui. Je laissais la chaleur de son corps s'emparer du mien. Que s'était bon d'être ainsi blottit contre lui et de respirer son odeur qui m'apaisait tant.

-Je ferais mieux d'y aller si je ne veux pas être en retard, me dit-il en se détachement de moi avec douceur. Je ne serais pas long, je pense être de retour dans une heure.

-D'accord je t'attend, lui répondis-je en l'embrassant.

Nous étions samedi et nous avions décidé de passer la journée rien que tous les deux. J'étais arrivée chez Sasuke deux heures avant et il devait déjà me quitter pour aller renouveler sa licence de karaté comme chaque année. A peine avait-il fermé la porte de son appartement que je m'ennuyais déjà. Les moments où Sasuke n'était pas avec moi étaient propices à la torture mentale. En effet, j'avais une certaine disposition pour beaucoup trop réfléchir et il n'en ressortait jamais rien de bon.

Décidant de ne pas me laisser à une quelconque culpabilité ou angoisse, je décida de me diriger dans la chambre de Sasuke, histoire de m'allonger un peu pour me détendre. Je poussais la porte et me rendis compte que c'était la première fois que je voyais cette pièce emplie de la présence et de l'odeur de mon petit-ami. Soudain, un sentiment que je ne pouvais décrire m'envahit.

Avec la vie que je menais, rares étaient les moments privilégiés que je passais avec lui et quand ceux-ci avaient lieu, ils n'allaient guère loin car j'étais bien trop fatiguée par mes entraînements, mes cours ainsi que toutes les émotions qui tourbillonnaient en moi depuis quelques temps. Cependant, Sasuke ne s'en était jamais plaint... Mais peut-être aurait-il aimé aller plus loin? Pour moi, ça n'aurait pas été la première fois mais la différence essentielle notable était que lorsque j'étais avec Sasori, nos moments intimes s'avéraient extrêmement précieux pour moi car c'étaient les seules fois où il me donnait de la tendresse. Mais avec Sasuke c'était différent, il me donnait tout l'amour dont j'avais besoin, à tel point que ça me suffisait. Le problème n'était pas que je n'avais pas envie de lui mais j'étais tellement obnubilée par mes objectifs que je n'avais pas vraiment le temps de penser à cela et c'était bien dommage. Soudain, la conversation qu'avait eu Sasuke et Sachiko me revint en mémoire et plus particulièrement le moment où elle avait mentionné leurs ébats. Sans prévenir, la jalousie s'était emparée de moi. Une jalousie telle que je n'en avais jamais connu d'aussi intense. Cette garce...elle avait reçu de Sasuke ce que je n'avais pas eu encore l'occasion d'obtenir. Ils avaient partagé un moment sacré. Même si je savais que cela ne signifiait rien pour lui, je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir hors de moi. J'allais rattraper cela bien vite. Je désirais tout connaître de lui, je voulais qu'il se livre complètement à moi. Ce weekend était l'occasion de profiter à fond l'un de l'autre puisqu'il m'avait invité à passer la nuit chez lui pour la première fois.

Le temps de ma réflexion, je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que je fixais bêtement le bureau de Sasuke. Je décidais alors de me lancer dans la contemplation de sa chambre. C'était une pièce sobre, j'aurais même dis simple. Des murs blancs et de la moquette bleue. Au milieu, un lit à deux place était installé et à sa droite un petit bureau sur lequel une pile de classeur avait été négligemment posée. Je m'étais toujours doutée que Sasuke n'avait que faire du superflu et ne comptait pas faire carrière dans la décoration d'intérieur, cependant quelque chose attira tout particulièrement mon attention; une photo de famille était posée sur le coin du bureau. Je m'approcha et la détailla. Je pouvais y voir un Sasuke souriant accompagné de ses deux parent et d'un autre garçon lui ressemblant étrangement et qui devait être son frère. A ce moment, une profonde peine m'écrasa le cœur. Que s'était-il passé? Pourquoi Sasuke ne vivait-il pas avec sa famille? Habitait-elle ailleurs? Un conflit était-il à l'origine de tout cela? Ou pire?

Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans ma tête. Sasuke n'avait toujours pas daigné se confier à moi à propos de son passé mais je respectais son choix car je savais que cela ne dépendait pas de lui mais qu'au contraire un passé douloureux l'avait détruit quelques années auparavant et toute sa douleur enfouie au fond de lui ne voulait pas sortir. Du moins pas encore. Je restais persuadée qu'un jour viendrait où il partagerait le poids de sa douleur avec moi et que je saurais enfin ce qui avait bien pu effacer définitivement le magnifique sourire qui ornait le visage du petit garçon de la photo. Mais pour cela, il ne fallait pas que je le brusque en le suppliant de tout me dire. Non, cela ne marchait pas avec Sasuke, bien au contraire. Je devais tout simplement attendre le moment où il serait prêt. Je me promis alors de tout faire pour le rendre heureux et de tout mettre en œuvre pour que sa vie soit la plus belle possible à mes côtés et cela commençait par franchir le cap. Le fait de penser que j'allais faire l'amour avec Sasuke me rempli joie.

Je restais un moment plongée dans mes réflexions, à tel point que je n'avais pas vu le temps passer. Ce fut le cliquetis de la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrait qui m'avait sorti de mes pensées. Pas moins de trente seconde plus tard, Sasuke pénétra dans sa chambre.

-C'est bon, je suis tout à toi, me dit-il en se dirigeant vers moi.

-Enfin! Lui répondis-je un sourire aux lèvres.

-Ça te dis une petite ballade?

-Oui!

-Alors on y va!

Je passais une après-midi inoubliable en sa compagnie. Nous parlâmes de tout et rien en évitant soigneusement de discuter de Sasori, Sachiko ou toutes autres choses qui auraient pu gâcher cette magnifique ballade. Malgré le froid du mois de Janvier, le fait de prendre l'air loin de tous nos problèmes avait comme un parfum de renouveau et les lèvres de Sasuke avaient gardées toute leur chaleur.

-Sasuke...

-Oui? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Nous nous étions assis sur un banc reculé du grand parc de Konoha et la tranquillité dont nous avions besoin était au rendez-vous.

-Je...J'ai un peu peur...

-De quoi as-tu peur? Me demanda-t-il ne comprenant pas le sens de mes paroles.

-J'ai peur que tout ce que nous sommes en train de vivre toi et moi finisse par m'échapper. J'ai peur de te perdre. Je me sens si bien avec toi, tout se passe tellement bien...Jamais de ma vie je n'ai eu le droit à de tels moments de bonheur et j'ai peur qu'un jour tout se termine.

-Sakura, jamais je ne te laisserais. Tu m'entends? Et rien ne pourra m'éloigner de toi. Je ne laisserais rien ni personne se mettre entre nous. Je t'aime. Je suis fou amoureux de toi alors ne t'inquiètes pas. Fais-moi confiance.

Sa déclaration avait bien failli me faire défaillir. C'était la première fois qu'il me dévoilait ainsi ses sentiments. J'avais toujours su qu'il m'aimait cependant, son amour pour moi s'était toujours traduit par le fait qu'il me soutenait à chaque moment et qu'il avait toujours cru en moi.

Sasuke n'était pas quelqu'un qui s'ouvrait et qui dévoilait ses sentiments mais à ce moment là, j'avais besoin qu'il me le dise ouvertement et que mes craintes soient balayées et cela il l'avait comprit. Je l'aimais tellement.

-Merci,Sasuke, lui dis-je en le serrant dans mes bras.

Il logea sa tête au creux de mon coup et je l'entendis murmurer:

-Je t'aime tellement, Sakura.

-Moi aussi.

Il se sépara de moi et plongea son regard dans le miens. Je pouvais déceler au fond de ses yeux une lueur de désir qui me fit frémir puis doucement, tendrement, il m'embrassa et je ressentis à travers se baiser tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour moi. Cet échange devint bien vite plus passionné, plus intense mais nous dûmes nous séparer à regret car la nuit commençait à tomber.

-Tu veux aller manger au restaurant? Me demanda-t-il.

-Non, je préfère qu'on rentre chez toi et qu'on soit rien que tout les deux.

-D'accord me dit-il en souriant.

Nous arrivâmes chez lui une demie heure plus tard et quelle ne fut pas notre surprise quand en s'attendant à trouver un appartement vide nous vîmes Naruto confortablement installé dans le canapé, zappant les chaînes de la télévision, un bol de ramens à la main.

-Naruto! S'écria Sasuke. Mais...Qu'est-ce que tu fous là? C'est quoi ce bordel!

-Eh! Du calme Sasuke, je venais juste vous faire un petit coucou. Je me suis dit que vous deviez vous ennuyer tous les deux.

-Oh non ne t'inquiètes pas, Naruto, lui répondis-je sarcastique.

-Sakura...Commença-t-il.

-Écoutes Naruto, c'est pas que tu nous déranges mais j'aimerais bien que tu ailles voir ailleurs si on y est, le coupa Sasuke.

-Bon, très bien! Vous avez surement des choses intéressantes à faire qui nécessitent l'intimité la plus totale, nous dit-il railleur, un sourire collé sur les lèvres.

-Naruto!

Soudain, le portable de Naruto se mit à sonner, ce qui mit fin à cette conversation plus que gênante.

-Allô? Répondit ce dernier, le regard pétillant de malice. Important?...Tu ne peux pas attendre pour m'en parler?...Très bien, je t'écoute...

De là où nous étions, Sasuke et moi pouvions entendre à travers le téléphone la personne avec qui Naruto parlait sans pour autant comprendre le sujet de cette conversation.

A mesure que son interlocuteur expliquait la cause de cet appel, le visage de Naruto perdait de plus en plus son sourire jusqu'à se fermer complètement. Pas moins de trente secondes plus tard, il affichait un air...horrifié.

Lorsque la conversation fut terminée, il raccrocha et se tourna vers nous avec toujours cette même expression qui avait le don de nourrir de plus en plus l'appréhension qui grandissait en mon petit-ami et moi même.

-Naruto...Commença Sasuke. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-C'est Sachiko...

-Quoi Sachiko? S'énerva Sasuke.

-Et bien...disons qu'elle n'est pas totalement innocente en ce qui concerne l'agression de Sakura.

-Pardon?

-Elle a aidé Sasori à mettre en œuvre l'enlèvement de Sakura...Elle devait penser que si elle disparaissait, tu serais enfin à elle.

Choquée, je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de Naruto. Je n'avais jamais porté Sachiko dans mon cœur car elle m'avait fait beaucoup de mal mais de là à penser qu'elle voulait ma mort...

Je sentais Sasuke trembler à mes côtés, ce qui m'arracha à ma contemplation. Sasuke était un pro dans l'art de cacher ses sentiments à l'exception d'un: La colère.

Je m'emparais de sa main en essayant en vain de croiser son regard mais il semblait beaucoup plus obnubilé par Naruto que je ne l'étais quelques secondes auparavant.

-Sasuke...Regardes moi.

Au prix d'un immense effort, il réussi à plonger son regard dans le miens.

-Ne t'en occupes pas...Ça n'est pas la peine de...

-Tu es entrain de me dire que tu veux que je laisse passer ça? Tu te rends compte de ce qu'elle t'a fait?

-Oui mais aujourd'hui n'est pas un jour comme les autres. Pour moi, c'est un jour qui nous tient hors des problèmes que nous avons à affronter. C'est le seul jour où toi et moi nous pouvons nous retrouver tranquillement alors...je refuse que quoi que ce soit vienne le gâcher! Et de plus, Sachiko est une fille complètement perdue et qui a agi par désespoir...Ses motivations ne sont pas les mêmes que celles de Sasori. Elle t'aime vraiment...On doit agir différemment avec elle.

-Sakura, dit Naruto. Sachiko ne s'arrêtera pas là. Cela fait peut-être trois mois qu'elle n'a pas montré le bout de son nez mais elle ne lâchera pas, crois moi. Il faut qu'on l'arrête, tu ne sais pas de quoi elle est capable.

-On s'occupera de son cas plus tard, rien ne presse. Comment veux-tu qu'il m'arrive quoi que ce soit quand je ne peux plus mettre un pied dehors sans être accompagnée par l'un de vous?

-On ne sait jamais, me répondit Naruto.

-Et bien on verra plus tard! Pas aujourd'hui!

-D'accord, me dit calmement Sasuke. Naruto, je suis désolé mais...

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, mec. J'ai très bien compris, de plus, moi aussi j'ai une chérie dont je dois m'occuper. Bonne soirée les amoureux!

Le reste de la soirée se passa calmement. Sasuke n'essayais pas de me parler de Sachiko et c'était très bien ainsi. Vers vingt-trois heures et après un bon film, nous nous dirigeâmes vers sa chambre. Nous nous couchâmes et Sasuke me prit dans ses bras. Je décidais de prendre les choses en main et emprisonnais ses lèvres dans un baiser bien plus que passionné. J'entrepris de lui enlever ses vêtements ce qui le surprit grandement.

-Attends Sakura, ne vas pas si vite, me dit-il un sourire aux lèvres.

-Je...je ne veux plus attendre Sasuke. Je veux faire l'amour avec toi et le plus tôt sera le mieux.

Je vis que ma dernière phrase avait trahi mon état d'esprit, ce que je regrettais grandement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sakura?

-Rien, je...

-Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

Je me défis avec douceur de son étreinte et m'assis bien en face de lui en baissant la tête. Ne comprenant pas mon comportement, il me fixait interrogatif, attendant que je me confie à lui.

-Je...je ne supporte pas la simple pensée que la dernière personne à m'avoir touchée est Sasori. Il me dégoute tellement que j'en suis arrivée à me sentir sale...Je...je veux que tu effaces cette sensation qu'il a laisser sur moi. Je voudrais qu'à chaque fois que je me regarde dans un miroir, ce ne soit pas ses mains que je vois sur mon corps mais les tiennes...

A ce moment là, je me décidais enfin à lever les yeux vers lui et rencontrais son regard empli de tendresse. Doucement, il s'approcha de moi jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres effleurent les miennes puis, dans un souffle il murmura:

-Raison de plus pour prendre notre temps et le faire bien.

Il m'embrassa tendrement tout en m'allongeant sur son lit pour me faire passer la plus belle nuit de ma vie. Une nuit qui restera gravée dans ma mémoire à tout jamais.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Réponses aux reviews:**_

_**Celticmanga: Salut toi!!! Encore une fois merci pour ta review! Je suis vraiment contente d'arriver à te surprendre et que ça te plaise^^ Pour répondre à ta question, oui je fais une autre fanfic qui s'appelle « Save you, Save me »^^ Tu pourras la trouver sur ce site en allant sur mon profil (ça sera plus facile je pense). En tout cas j'espere que ce chapitre 12 te plaira également!**_

_**Kimiko-tan: Merci! Je suis hyper contente que tu continues à aimer ma fic chapitre par chapitre! Je te promet encore plein de surprise d'ici la fin de cette fanfic^^ En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise, je te souhaite bonne lecture!!!**_

_**Cookiekandy: Je suis vraiment déssolée!!! Je savais qu'en ne faisant pas de lemon j'allais en laisser plus d'une sur leur fin mais je n'ai pu m'y résoudre...Mais ne t'inquiète pas j'en ferai surement un à un moment ou à un autre! En tout cas je te remercie pour ta review et j'espere que la suite te plaira^^**_

Pov Sakura

Tous mes sens étaient en éveil. J'analysais chacun de ses mouvement, chacune de ses réactions.

Mon adversaire me regardait droit dans les yeux, essayant de déceler la moindre once de doute ou de peur. Cependant, l'adrénaline qui me gagnait peu à peu ne laissait guère de place à un autre sentiment car même si la fille que j'allais affronter était championne nationale en titre, le poids de mon engagement ne me permettait pas de me laisser aller à une quelconque angoisse.

Le visage de Sasori flottait dans mon esprit tel un spectre hantant mes nuits jour après jour, mais grâce à tous les efforts que j'avais mis en œuvre, je savais que ce cauchemar touchait à sa fin et que bientôt je pourrais vivre heureuse avec le garçon que j'aimais sans craindre d'être suivie ou d'être agressée à tout moment.

Mon adversaire se rua sur moi avec l'attention de me mettre K.O en me portant un seul et unique coup. Je souris en la voyant arriver; Comme c'était pathétique... Sous-estimer son adversaire menait forcément à l'échec. Son regard montrait qu'elle n'envisageais pas la défaite face à une pauvre fille inexpérimentée comme moi.

Je la vis alors lever son poing, prête à me frapper mais j'esquivais ce coup très facilement. Elle ne donnait pas le meilleur d'elle-même, ce qui me mis hors de moi. Je décidais de contre attaquer pour lui montrer ce dont j'étais capable. Je mettais en œuvre tous ce que je savais, tout ce que j'avais appris. Je réussis à la toucher plusieurs fois, ce qui eu le don de la surprendre grandement. C'est alors qu'elle décida de passer aux choses sérieuses et ses coups se firent rapidement plus rapides et plus violents à tel point que je n'arrivais pas à tous les évités. Sans que je puisse comprendre ce qui m'était arrivé, je me retrouvais à terre, ne pouvant me relever à cause des douleurs causées par ses coups. Mon nez était en sang et je la sentias se rapprocher de moi pour me porter un coup fatal. Des voix parvinrent à mes oreilles. Celle de mon entraîneur, Naruto, Ino et...Sasuke. Ils étaient tous là pour m'encourager. Je n'étais pas seule. Leur soutien me donnait le courage et la force de me relever.

-Tes coups ne sont pas assez précis, Sakura! Concentre toi et n'oublie pas de toujours garder tes hanches parrallèles lorsque tu la frappes! Me cria mon entraîneur.

-Vas-y, Sakura! Tu vas la battre! M'encouragea à son tour Ino.

-Je sais que tu peux le faire! Renchérit Naruto.

Et Sasuke? Je ne l'entendais pas. Je savais pourtant qu'il me regardait et je refusais de me faire battre sous ses yeux. Je voulais tellement qu'il soit fier de moi.

Cette dernière pensée me propulsa littéralement sur mon adversaire. Je la vis écarquiller les yeux lorsqu'elle décela dans mon regard toute la haine et la détermination que je ressentais. De plus, sa surprise l'avait empêchée de réagir assez rapidement pour parer mon attaque et de là, s'ensuivit une série de coup de pieds, de coups de poings tous plus rapides et précis les uns que les autres. Je pouvais voir clairement toutes les parties de sont corps que je pouvais atteindre car j'avais enfin pénétrer sa défense. Cependant, son expérience lui permettait de se protéger un minimum et j'avais un mal fou à trouver l'opportunité de la mettre K.O quand tout à coup, elle baissa sa garde. L'occasion était trop belle, je ne pouvait pas la laisser passer. J'allais lui asséner un de ces uppercut dont j'avais le secret lorsque je sentis une pression sur ma cuisse qui me fit dangereusement perdre l'équilibre. A peine eus-je atterris par terre, que je me retourna soudainement. Le sourire mauvais qu'affichait cette fille confirmait ma pensée; elle allait mettre fin au combat sans que je puisse faire quoique ce soit pour me défendre. Puis, lentement, elle leva son poing. Je baissais la tête, attendant de recevoir le coup lorsque j'entendis l'arbitre crier:

-Stop! Arrêtez le combat!

C'était fini...j'avais perdu. Dépitée, je me relevais sans jeter un seul regard à la gagnante et me dirigeais vers les gradins, là où tous mes amis m'accueillirent avec un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant mais qui ne l'était pas le moins du monde.

Ino accourut vers moi avec une serviette et commença à soigner mon nez qui saignait toujours abaondamment.

-Tu as été géniale!

-Ouais...mais j'ai perdu.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Tu as encore le temps de t'améliorer.

-Non je n'ai pas le temps. Ça doit être fait dans une semaine tout au plus.

-Laisse Ino. Je vais m'occuper d'elle, nous interrompu la voix de Sasuke.

-D'accord.

Elle donna tout le matériel de soin à Sasuke qui se mit devant moi et pris le relais d'Ino.

-Tu t'es bien battue. Me dit-il.

-Comment peux-tu dire ça? Elle m'a mis à terre sans aucun de moyen de défense. J'ai perdu.

-Je savais que tu perdrais.

-Quoi?

-C'est la championne nationale de Karaté. Elle pratique ce sport depuis des années alors que toi tu as commencé il y a seulement quelques mois.

Je le regardais choquée. Alors il avait toujours su quelle serait l'issue du combat et m'avait fait croire que j'étais capable de la battre.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, me dit-il, amusé. Le fait de te battre contre quelqu'un de plus expérimenté était un excellent moyen pour toi de devenir plus forte. Ne crains rien. Sasori n'a jamais pratiqué de sport de combat. Il ne fait que du combat de rue, ce qui fait que lorsque tu te battras contre lui, tu auras un avantage certain.

Je baissais la tête. Même si Sasuke se voulait réconfortant, le fait d'avoir perdu ce combat m'avait fait quelque part perdre espoir. Je savais qu'il me regardait mais je refusais toujours de croiser son regard alors, avec une douceur inhabituelle, il me releva la tête.

-C'est grâce à tes échecs que tu apprendras. Dorénavant, tu sais mieux qu'avant ce qu'il faut faire ou pas quand tu es en combat.

-Oui...tu as raison.

Il me fit un bref baiser et m'entraîna hors du dôjô. Nous croisâmes alors mon entraîneur qui nous avait patiemment attendu.

-Sakura, je suis fier de toi. Tu ne dois pas t'en faire, ton niveau est meilleur que jamais. Je n'ai plus rien à t'apprendre pour ce que tu as à faire mais je veux quand même te voir une dernière fois pour les dernières mises au point.

-Très bien. Quand voulez-vous que je vienne.

-Quand comptes-tu aller voir Sasori?

-Mercredi prochain.

-Alors disons Mardi?

-C'est parfait.

-Dans ce cas à Mardi Sakura.

Il partit en direction de sa voiture et Sasuke, en mettant un bras autour de mes épaules me dit:

-J'aimerais parler de certaines petites choses avec toi. Est-ce que tu peux passer la nuit chez moi ce soir?

-Bien sûr. Mais de quoi veux-tu me parler?

-Attendons d'être arrivés.

-D'accord.

Au bout d'une demie-heure, nous arrivâmes chez lui, pour mon plus grand bonheur. Je n'avais plus qu'une envie; prendre une bonne douche.

Nous pénétrâmes alors cet appartement que j'aimais tant, sa chaleur nous enveloppant agréablement.

-Vas prendre ta douche si tu veux. Me proposa Sasuke.

-Avec plaisir! Je n'en peux plus.

Je montais alors les escaliers avec une lenteur déconcertante. J'étais littéralement épuisée.

L'eau brûlante de la douche avait toujours eu cet effet extraordinaire de me rendre une bonne partie de mon énergie.

Une fois que j'eus fini, des voix familières s'élevant du salon parvinrent jusqu'à moi. Naruto, Néji et Kiba discutaient activement avec Sasuke sans que je puisse déceler le sujet de cette conversation. Je descendis les rejoindre et lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte de ma présence, ils se turent précipitamment, laissant place à un silence pesant.

-J'arrive au mauvais moment on dirait.

-Non. Commença Sasuke. C'est très bien que tu sois là. On doit te dire quelque chose.

-Tu me fais peur là, Sasuke. Lui répondis-je méfiante.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est rien de grave. C'est certes important mais pas grave.

-Je vous écoutes.

-Je pense que c'est à moi de commencer, me dit Naruto.

-Vas-y, je t 'écoute

-Et bien...Il y a sept ans, mes parents ont été tués par des dealeurs de drogue.

-Quoi? Mais c'est horrible!

-Plutôt oui. Me répondit Naruto avec un regard triste que je ne lui connaissais pas.

-Mais pourquoi?

-En fait, ils étaient policiers et ils avaient réussi à démanteler tout un trafic de stupéfiants. Ils allaient livrer les gens responsables de tout ça alors pour les en empêcher, on les a tués sur ordre du meneur de ces dealeurs...C'est...c'est pour ça qu'avec l'aide de Sasuke, Néji et Kiba, j'essaie d'infiltrer leur réseau pour pouvoir le tuer.

Enfin je comprenais...je comprenais pourquoi un jour Sasori avait dit qu'ils étaient en affaire...Pauvre Naruto...J'étais tellement triste pour lui. Il ne disait plus un mot. On pouvait lire sur son visage combien le fait de m'avoir confié cette partie de sa vie lui avait coûtée...

-Ne fait pas cette tête! Me dit-il en se forçant à sourire. Tu ne dois pas t'en faire pour moi, tu as déjà bien assez de soucis.

-Mais...Je suis tellement désolée pour toi...

-Vraiment...Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi.

-D'accord...

Cependant, une question me vint en tête. Quel était le rapport avec moi? Pourquoi me confier cela? Je n'osais pas poser ces questions de peur de paraître insensible. J'attendis alors que l'un deux continue.

-Ce n'est pas tout, Sakura. Commença Kiba. Le fait que tu te battes avec Sasori ne changera rien. Tu vas lui donner une bonne leçon et lui montrer que tu n'es plus celle qui se laissait faire mais ça ne l'arrêtera pas. Au contraire, cette humiliation va le pousser à se venger et il prépara quelque chose de bien pire que ce qu'il t'a fait dernièrement. De plus, je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais un de ses clients est récemment mort d'over-dose.

-Je n'étais pas au courant, dis-je tétanisée.

-Pour arrêter tout ça, reprit Néji, nous avons décidé de faire en sorte qu'il ne puisse plus jamais faire de mal à qui que ce soit.

-Je hais Sasori plus que quiconque, mais il est hors de question de le tuer! Répondis-je choquée et énervée.

-Qui t'as parlé de le tuer? Me dit Neji.

-Alors où voulez-vous en venir? Rétorquai-je, impatiente.

-Nous comptons le piéger.

-Co...comment ça?

-Il faut qu'il finisse en prison, lui et toute sa bande de drogués. Si on les fait tomber eux, même leur boss se fera avoir.

-Ainsi, continua Naruto, même si je ne peux pas le tuer, il pourrira jusqu'à la fin de ses jours en prison et je pense que c'est la meilleure des vengeances.

-D'accord mais...comment comptez-vous vous y prendre?

-C'est très simple, reprit Sasuke. On a réussi a relever ses empreintes digitales que nous avons soigneusement déposée sur une fausse lettre.

-Une lettre?

-Une lettre où tu le conjures d'arrêter son trafic de drogue. Tu le menaces de le vendre à la police s'il ne se repend pas. Le jour où tu te présenteras à lui, la lettre sera dans son appartement. Une fois que tu l'auras battus, il faudra que tu appelles la police et que tu leur montres la lettre. Ils penseront que pour te faire taire, il aura voulu te tuer.

-Ainsi, il sera conduit directement en prison et n'en sortiras plus jamais, conclus-je.

-Exactement, opina Sasuke. Lui et tous ses petits toutous ainsi que ceux qui le dirigent.

-C'est brillant comme idée! M'exclamais-je.

-On compte tous sur toi, sakura, me dit Kiba en souriant.

-Faites moi confiance!

Le fait de ne plus agir que pour moi-même mais pour tous mes amis et pour sauver des gens innocents de l'enfer de la drogue, transcendait ma motivation. Cette entreprise avait pris des proportions que je n'avais pas imaginé et heureusement que je bénéficiais du soutien de tout mon entourage sinon le poids de cette responsabilité aurait peut-être été bien trop lourd à porter. Mais, bien heureusement, ce n'était pas le cas.

Au fil des jours, je ressentais un mélange de stress et d'impatience. Je ne doutais plus de mes capacités car je ne craignais aucunement que notre face à face fasse ressurgir toute la peur que j'avais un jour ressenti pour lui. Non... Au contraire, la haine avait pris place. Une haine qui entraînerait autant de témérité que de fougue. Ce serait en quelque sorte ma meilleure arme et ma meilleure protection.

Le Mardi arriva bien vite et comme prévu, j'allais au rendez-vous que m'avait fixé mon entraîneur. La veille, il m 'avait passé un coup de fil en exigeant que Sasuke ne sois pas là car j'aurais besoin de toute ma concentration.

-Bien. Commença-t-il. Récapitulons. Comment on gagne?

-En attaquant! Répondis-je avec toute la hargne dont j'étais capable.

-Et que fait-on après avoir attaqué?

-...On continue à attaquer!

-Très bien Sakura. Deuxième point: Que faut-il toujours faire?

-Se protéger.

-Si tu as compris ces deux choses fondamentales, tu as de grandes chances de t'en sortir. Maintenant, il y a une dernière chose que je voudrais t'enseigner.

-Mais la dernière fois vous m'aviez dit que vous n'aviez plus rien à m'apprendre!

-Et bien je me suis trompé! Ne discute pas s'il te plait! Pour cet exercice tu vas avoir besoin de toute ta concentration!

-D'accord.

-Allonge-toi et ferme les yeux. Ensuite, fais complètement le vide dans ta tête.

Je m'exécutais, cependant le plus difficile était de ne plus penser à rien surtout lorsqu'on savait que le lendemain serait le jour le plus important de ma vie et que je n'aurais pas le droit à l'erreur.

Une fois que j'eus réussi à ne plus penser à rien, la voix de l'homme qui me formait parvint mes oreilles.

-Raccroche-toi à ma voix. Il t'as mis à terre. Tu es sans défenses. Il croit avoir gagné.

Tout en me parlant, il tournait autour de moi tel un félin rôdant autour de sa proie. Je n'avais aucun mal à imaginer Sasori à sa place.

-Sa lâcheté est aussi évidente que son intention de te donner un coup de pied. Continua-t-il. Mais tu ne dois jamais perdre espoir et ne jamais t'avouer vaincu ou tout sera perdu.

Il avait réussi à me mettre totalement en situation et à me faire ressentir la désespoir qui m'aurait envahit à ce moment là mais il m'avait également redonner courage. Le tout était de ne jamais me laisser aller.

-Très bien, Sakura. Tu peux te relever.

Tout à coup, il s'approcha de moi et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Un silence s'était installé et j'attendais sagement qu'il parle.

-Sakura, je sais que tu peux y arriver. N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai enseigné et tout ira bien.

-Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi.

-Gagne ce combat. Il n'y a que comme ça que tu pourras me remercier.

-Je vous le promet.

A ce moment là, la porte du dôjô s'ouvrit pour laisser place à Sasuke qui venait me chercher.

-Aller, vas-y, ton amoureux est là.

-Au revoir, lui répondis-je avec un grand sourire.

Je me précipita ensuite dans les bras de Sasuke qui m'accueillis avec grand plaisir.

-Je peux rester chez toi cette nuit?

-Bien sûr ma chérie.

-Merci. Ca aurait été dur de retourner chez moi avant...

-Je comprend.

Une fois arrivée chez le garçon que j'aimais, je fonçais dans son lit, décidée à passer une bonne nuit de sommeil avant ce fameux jour. Sasuke m'avait prit dans ses bras et je me sentais si bien ainsi blottit contre lui, profitant de sa chaleur qui m'enveloppait totalement. Cependant, une question me turlupinait et je mourrais d'envie de la lui posée. Je résistait encore quelques minutes quand, n'en pouvant plus, je me lançais:

-Sasuke, tu dors?

-Non.

-Est-ce que je peux te poser une question?

-Vas-y.

-Un jour tu m'as dis que ça faisait longtemps que tu t'intéressais à moi.

-Oui, pourquoi?

-Est-ce que je peux savoir...pourquoi?

Il ne me répondit pas. Perdant l'espoir que j'en apprenne un peu plus à propos de lui, je lui murmurais:

-Ce n'est pas grave. Oublie ça.

-Non...je vais te le dire.

_**Salut tout le monde!!!**_

_**Alors comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre???**_

_**Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser des reviews car comme vous le savez votre avis est très important pour moi!!!**_

_**Les révélations vont se faire!!!**_

_**Pour vous faire patienter je vais vous faire un résumé des chapitre suivant!!!**_

_**-Chapitre 13: Sasuke se confie**_

_**-Chapitre 14: Sakura vs Sasori**_

_**-Chapitre 15: Sakura a de sérieux doutes sur...**_

_**Cette fic aura en tout 20 chapitres!!!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Réponses aux reviews:**_

_**Kimiko-tan: Merci!!! comme d'habitude je suis hyper contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu!!! tu va voir, le chapitre qui suit est lourd en révélation^^ En espérant que tu aimeras et que tu passes un bon moment à lire ce chapitre!**_

Pov Sakura

_-Un jour tu m'as dis que ça faisait longtemps que tu t'intéressais à moi.  
-Oui, pourquoi?  
-Est-ce que je peux savoir...pourquoi?_

Il ne me répondit pas. Perdant l'espoir que j'en apprenne un peu plus à propos de lui, je lui murmurais:

-Ce n'est pas grave. Oublie ça.  
-Non...je vais te le dire.

-Je t'écoute, lui dis-je, avide de savoir ce qu'il cachait au plus profond de son cœur.

-Tout a commencé il y a des années. J'avais sept ans et tout allait bien. J'avais des parents formidables que j'aimais plus que tout et un grand frère que j'admirais. A cette époque, je ne manquais de rien et surtout pas d'amour.

Mon père était le chef de la police de Konoha et je rêvais secrètement de marcher sur ses traces. J'étais persuadé que l'avenir m'appartenait et tout semblait montrer qu'une vie pleine de réussite s'ouvrait à moi mais malheureusement, tout ce que j'avais de plus cher au monde m'a été arraché me laissant seul au monde... Parce-que...Parce-que mes parents et mon frère sont mort dans un horrible accident de la route. Ce jour maudit, tout c'est écroulé. Je n'avais plus goût à rien et mon seul but n'était plus que de les rejoindre pour étouffer cette douleur qui me détruisait de l'intérieur et qui ne semblait pas vouloir me donner de répit. Je n'avais jamais pensé qu'il était possible de souffrir autant, s'en était presque irréel. C'est pourquoi je me suis renfermé sur moi-même, incapable de sourire ou de m'adresser à quelqu'un sans paraître insensible. C'est d'ailleurs ce comportement qui m'a valut cette réputation de type froid et distant, mais je dois t'avouer que je n'en ai jamais rien eu à faire et c'était bien le cadet de mes soucis. Comment pouvais-je attacher une quelconque importance à ce que pensaient des gamins pourris gâtés qui ne savaient rien de la vie et qui osaient pleurnicher pour un oui ou pour un non? Enfin...c'est ce que je pensais jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Naruto. C'était lors d'un entraînement de karaté. Comme chaque semaine, je m'y rendais histoire de pouvoir chasser toute ma haine et toute ma tristesse. C'était mon seul exutoire. Seulement, ce jour là, j'étais à mille lieux de me douter que j'allais rencontrer la seule personne capable de me comprendre et de me soutenir. Mais...Je dois t'avouer que je ne l'ai pas immédiatement apprécié, bien au contraire! Je ne pouvais pas le supporter, je le prenais pour un sale gamin qui ne savait rien faire d'autre que brailler à tout va en scandant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il deviendrait le karatéka le plus fort du monde. Seulement, en se côtoyant toutes les semaines, nous sommes vite devenus les meilleurs amis du monde. J'ai alors commencé à m'ouvrir peu à peu mais seulement avec lui. Les autres me paraissaient toujours à des milliers de kilomètres de mon monde et les filles qui me poursuivaient partout n'arrangeaient pas cette opinion. Cependant, il y avait une personne, autre que Naruto, qui m'intriguait au plus au point. Une personne qui, sans que je ne le comprenne, m'attirait et faisait naître en moi des milliers de questions... Mais comme tu le sais,je n'ai jamais été du genre à aller vers les gens pour faire connaissance et surtout pas à cette époque. Alors je me suis simplement contenté de l'observer de loin pendant des années. Et...Cette personne c'était toi, Sakura...

La première fois que je t'ai vu, nous avions cinq ans. J'avais encore ma famille et la tienne ne connaissait pas encore tous les problèmes auxquels elle doit faire face aujourd'hui. C'est pourquoi, à cette époque là, tu avais tout de la petite fille heureuse et épanouie. Je me souviens que tu étais constamment en train de rire et de faire le clown mais ton comportement à peu à peu changé quelques années après. Tout comme moi, tu t'es renfermée sur toi-même et avais de moins en moins de contacts avec les autres. On pouvait lire sur ton visage toute la souffrance que les soucis te causaient et qu'une petite fille de ton âge n'aurait jamais dû connaître.

Au début, je pensais que ce n'était qu'une passade et que tout allait s'arranger. Je dois d'ailleurs t'avouer que je prenais ton comportement comme étant de la comédie car pour moi, une personne ayant une famille n'avait pas le droit de souffrir... mais j'ai peu à peu constaté que rien ne s'arrangeait et que les cernes que tu avais sous les yeux se creusaient chaque jours un peu plus. Cela m'intriguais vraiment. Je mourrais d'envie de savoir quelle était la raison qui te rendais si malheureuse. Ce n'était nullement de la curiosité ou du voyeurisme, seulement les traces d'une profonde souffrance étaient marquées sur ton visage...les mêmes que les miennes. Mais un jour arriva où je compris enfin; Je vous ai croisé, ta mère et toi, en ville et des marques de coups parsemaient le cou de ta mère ainsi qu'à d'autres endroits qu'elle essayait vainement de cacher.

Depuis ce jour là, je me suis senti bizarrement proche de toi...Notre souffrance mutuelle nous rapprochait...

Les années passèrent irrémédiablement jusqu'à ce que nous atteignions l'âge de quatorze ans. L'expression de ton visage n'avait toujours pas changée ce qui me laissait croire que rien ne s'était arrangé. Puis, vint le jour ou tu t'es mise à sortir avec Sasori. Au début, il semblait arriver à te redonner le sourire et une partie de la joie de vivre que tu avais perdu. C'est vrai que je m'étais toujours méfié de ce type car je savais dans quoi il était engagé et qu'il était tout sauf une personne de confiance. Mais... puisqu'il avait un tel effet sur toi, je me suis dit qu'il ne devait pas être si mauvais qu'il ne le laissait paraître. C'est pourquoi, je me suis surpris à être content pour toi...Le fait de voir ton visage s'éclairer me donnait de l'espoir. Seulement, cet état de fait n'a pas duré bien longtemps et je t'ai vu petit à petit sombrer et devenir bien plus malheureuse que tu ne l'étais auparavant et ce n'était pas les bleus de ta mère que je voyais mais les tiens. Au début, cela me mettait hors de moi puis, en réfléchissant, je me suis dit qu'après tout c'était ton choix et si tu préférais rester avec un type pareil, je n'allais pas risquer de foutre en l'air le plan de Naruto pour une fille qui n'avait rien à voir avec ma vie. Mais bizarrement, cela me travaillait et je détestais te voir avec lui. Lorsque que vous vous affichiez ensemble, et que je voyais son sourire mielleux et hypocrite, je n'avais qu'une envie; lui faire regretter tout ce qu'il te faisait subir...

Le fait d'être autant attiré...non...obsédé par quelqu'un à ce point et qui plus est une fille était tout nouveau pour moi. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je ressentais cela...J'en était même venu à me haïr d'afficher une telle faiblesse...Pour moi, l'intérêt que tu suscitais était complètement irrationnel. Jamais nous n'avions échangé une parole et rares étaient les fois où nos regards se croisaient. Tout semblait nous différencier mais pourtant...notre seul point commun, notre seul lien était notre souffrance mutuelle. C'est peut-être égoïste de ma part d'avoir pensé une chose pareil mais lorsque je te voyais...je me sentais beaucoup moins seul. Malgré ça, j'ai essayé de ne plus penser à toi. J'avais ma vie, tu avais la tienne. Mais c'était sans compter l'opiniâtreté d'Ino qui a voulu nous rapprocher. Tu te souviens de ce jour là, au cinéma? J'ai essayé de t'adresser la parole toute la soirée mais je n'y suis pas arrivé...L'expression de malaise sur ton visage et l'envie de te trouver n'importe où sauf avec moi qui irradiait de toi m'y avait découragé. Et c'est en te raccompagnant chez toi, que tu m'a enfin adressé la parole. Tu voulais savoir de quoi je parlais lorsque j'avais mentionné le trafic auquel Sasori s'adonnait. Au début, je n'ai pas voulu te répondre car j'estimais que je n'avais nullement le droit de m'immiscer dans votre couple mais...pouvais-je continuer à faire comme-ci je ne savais rien de lui? Comme si les bleus sur ton visage et la difficulté avec laquelle tu bougeais ne m'avaient pas sautés aux yeux? Non...Jamais je n'aurais pu. Alors je t'ai tout avouer et à cause de moi, ce soir là, tu as bien failli te faire tuer...Mais, grâce au ciel, tu t'en es sortis. Non sans mal, je le conçois, mais tu t'en es sortis. C'est d'ailleurs ce soir là également, que tu m'as demandé de t'apprendre à te battre. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à accepter le fait que tu veuilles te venger toi-même car pour moi, tout était de ma faute. J'avais assister à ta descente aux enfers et t'avais même mené directement à lui...Le poids de ma culpabilité était tel que l'envie de le tuer m'avait assailli mais j'ai fini par comprendre que c'était à toi de le faire.

A partir de là, nous avons commencé à nous rapprocher en passant de plus en plus de temps ensemble. Tu t'es confié à moi, tu t'es reposée sur moi...tu m'as fait confiance...et ma seule envie était de te protéger. Et c'est ainsi qu'au fil du temps, j'ai commencé à tombé réellement amoureux de toi. L'envie de te l'avouer était belle et bien présente mais les mots ne sortaient pas. L'habitude de garder tout ce que je ressentais était bien trop encré en moi et malgré tout mes efforts, rien n'y faisait. Puis vint le jour où Ino à organisé une fête chez elle et que je t'ai vu embrasser ce type...A ce moment là...tant de sentiments m'ont envahit; la tristesse, la déception et la souffrance explosaient en moi jusqu'à faire naître une colère et une haine que je n'ai pas pu maîtriser. Ce mec...j'avais envie de le frapper, de lui faire subir physiquement ce que lui m'infligeait psychologiquement. Je n'étais plus moi-même et rien ne semblait pouvoir m'arrêter.

Pendant les jours qui ont suivis, je me sentais complètement perdu, partagé entre ma douleur et ma déception. Je ne savais pas s'il fallait que je me batte pour te garder ou laisser tomber et ainsi ne plus m'exposer au risque que tu me fasses plus de mal. Puis, j'ai recroisé Sachiko lors d'une soirée organisée par un vieil ami de Neji et j'ai commis l'irréparable...J'ai couché avec elle...j'ai couché avec elle en m'imaginant que c'était toi que je tenais dans mes bras, que c'était toi que j'embrassais et que c'était toi qui me disais je t'aime. Seulement, le lendemain ce n'était pas toi qui dormais à mes côtés. Jamais je n'avais ressenti un tel dégoût...J'ai regretté ce qui s'était passer comme jamais je n'avais regretté quoi que ce soit. Et à cause de cela, mon mal-être s'est intensifié et rien que le fait de te croiser me rendait malheureux. Sans toi, rien n'avait plus d'intérêt. J'avais perdu goût à tout...Pour moi, tu était la solution à mon malheur mais je t'avais définitivement perdu. Enfin...c'est ce que je croyais...

Nous ne nous sommes plus adressé la parole jusqu'à ce que Sasori t'agresse. Je me souviens encore de la peur qui me tiraillait...Le simple fait de penser qu'il pouvait te faire du mal me rendais malade et sans réfléchir nous avons foncé, les gars et moi, jusqu'au squat de Sasori. Nous l'avons finalement arrêté et j'ai enfin pu te serrer dans mes bras...J'étais à mille lieux de me douter que tu me dirais je t'aime à ce moment là. Pour moi, c'était inespéré...je me souviens encore m'être demandé comment trois petits mots avaient le pouvoir de rendre quelqu'un heureux à ce point...

Voilà...tu sais tout.

Durant son récit, je ne l'avais pas interrompu. Je savais que si ça avait été le cas, il n'aurait peut-être pas pu continuer. J'avais vu, sur son visage toute la douleur que les souvenirs de son enfance faisaient ressurgir. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça...On y voyait aussi à quel point il avait pu souffrir de mon comportement...Comment pourrais-je lui en vouloir d'avoir couché avec Sachiko? Car la réalité était que c'était belle et bien moi qui l'avait poussé dans ses bras...

-Wouah...je...je ne sais pas quoi te dire...Je suis désolée pour ce qui est arrivé à tes parents...Je...je n'ai peut-être jamais vécu cela mais...je comprend très bien que cela puisse détruire quelqu'un. Quelque part, j'ai honte de moi...

-Pourquoi cela?

-Tu as vécu des choses bien pires que moi.

-Ne sous-estime pas ton passé, ni ce que tu as vécu...Car cela peut également détruire une personne, et c'est le cas, non? Quelque part, tu ne seras jamais plus la même petite fille heureuse et insouciante que tu était autrefois.

-Oui, tu as surement raison. Mais je me rend compte maintenant à quel point je ne savais rien de toi...Je ne suis qu'une égoïste, toujours à ne penser qu'à moi et à moi seule!

-Ne dis pas cela...tu es tout sauf égoïste.

-Si, bien sûr que je le suis! Lorsqu'on me disait que ça faisait longtemps que tu t'intéressais à moi je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point là et...Jamais je n'aurais pensé te faire autant de mal...je suis tellement désolée...

-Non...ne le sois pas. C'est du passé. Maintenant ce qui compte c'est que tout se passe bien demain. Je n'aurais pas dû t'en parler ce soir, j'aurais dû attendre que ton combat sois passé.

-Non! Tu ne sais pas à quel point le fait que tu te sois confié à moi me donne de la force! Maintenant, j'ai l'impression que toi et moi, nous sommes plus proches que jamais. Je te remercie, Sasuke. Merci de m'avoir fait confiance.

-Je crois...que j'en avais besoin. J'avais besoin que tu saches cela.

-On en avais besoin tous les deux, je pense.

-Mais...ne me demande pas d'en reparler...J'ai eu un mal fou à tout sortir et je pense qu'il me faut encore du temps pour que j'arrive à me confier naturellement. Mais je suis sur la bonne voie...et c'est grâce à toi.

Je m'avançais lentement vers lui et emprisonnais ses lèvres. Je voulais qu'à travers ce baiser, il ressente tout l'amour que j'avais pour lui et toute la gratitude que je ressentais. Il passa ses bras autour de moi et me serra comme pour répondre à mon élan de tendresse. Le goût de ses lèvres avaient toujours ce merveilleux effet de me transporter à des milliers de kilomètres de tout ce qui nous entouraient. Je mis fin au baiser, cherchant son regard et me rendit compte qu'il n'avait toujours pas ouverts ses yeux. Comme s'il voulait graver dans son esprit tous les moments magiques que nous vivions ensemble. Puis, soudain, il les rouvrit et me regarda d'un regard grave.

-Sakura, promet-moi que demain, tu ne prendras aucun risque?

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça. Tout se passera bien, fais moi confiance.

-De toutes façons, je compte bien m'en assurer.

-Comment ça?

Il tendit le bras vers sa table de chevet et saisi un petit objet rectangulaire de couleur noire. A quoi cela pouvait-il bien servir? Je n'en savait rien.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? Lui demandais-je, incrédule.

-C'est un biper. Les hommes d'affaires et les médecins s'en serve au cas où il y ait une urgence et qu'ils doivent se rendre au plus vite sur leur lieu de travail.

-Et en quoi ça me concerne?

-Et bien, demain, s'il y a un problème, tu n'auras qu'à appuyer sur le bouton et je rappliquerais immédiatement.

-Tu en as un toi aussi?

-Évidemment, sinon comment veux-tu que ça marche? Me répondit-il, moqueur, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Ne te moques pas de moi! On a qu'à mettre mon peu de discernement sur le compte de la fatigue!

-Si tu le dis...

-Quand vas-tu...

-Sakura, me coupa-t-il. Promet-moi qu'au moindre problème, tu t'en serviras.

-...Je te le promet.

-Merci ma chérie. Maintenant, essaye de dormir.

Cette nuit là, j'eus un mal fou à trouver le sommeil. Entre tout ce que m'avait confié Sasuke et l'angoisse mélangée à l'excitation de mon duel avec Sasori le lendemain, il m'était impossible de me détendre. Sasuke devait le sentir car il me serra un peu plus dans ses bras. Sasuke...L'amour que je lui portais était tellement puissant que s'en devenait presque effrayant. J'étais tellement heureuse d'être avec lui. Mais lui? Était-il heureux lui aussi? Sans doute mais pas totalement. Je le voyais, je le sentais. Il ne m'avait pas tout dit, j'en était sûr...mais le fait qu'il m'ait confié tant de choses me rendait tellement heureuse que j'arrivais à m'en contenter, cependant je me promis qu'une fois que j'en aurais fini avec Sasori et que j'aurais enfin réglé les problèmes de ma famille, je ne vivrais que pour le rendre heureux.

_**Voilà, voilà!**_

_**J'espère vraiment que vous avez aimé ce chapitre mes chers ecteurs!**_

_**Le prochain est celui tant attendu! Le combat sakura contre sasori!!!**_

_**Encore une fois, merci de lire mes chapitres et d'être là car sans vous, cette histoire n'aurait pas lieu d'être!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Réponses aux reviews:**_

_**Luna can:Merci pour ta review! J'espère que ce capitre te plaira! C'est le fameux combat ^^ j'espère qu'il sera a la **_

_**Hauteur de tes éspérances!!!**_

_**Voilà le moment tant atten,du! Je suis impatiente de se savoir ce que vous en pensez donc à vous les reviews^^**_

Pov Sakura

Le moment était venu. La maison de Sasori s'élevait devant moi telle une forteresse impénétrable. Malgré l'appréhension qui grandissait en moi, je n'éprouvais pas la moindre peur, pas la moindre hésitation. Ma détermination était infaillible et ma haine si puissante que rien ni personne n'aurait pu m'arrêter. J'allais lui faire payer toutes les souffrances qu'il m'avait infligé. Tout le mal qu'il m'avait fait...il allait le regretter! Combien de fois avais-je eus peur de le perdre? Combien de fois avais-je fais de crises d'angoisse? Combien de fois avais-je pleuré pour lui? Tout ceci me paraissait absurde, cependant, mon mal-être avait été plus que réel. J'aurais voulu crier au monde entier combien j'avais honte d'être tombé sur 'un être aussi malfaisant et combien il m'était difficile de me reconstruire même si je bénéficiais de tout l'amour et la tendresse de Sasuke...Oui...Je ne devais pas me voiler la face. Mon passé avec Sasori avait laissé les traces d'une souffrance indélébile et éternelle au fond de mon cœur. Mais je refusais de m'apitoyer sur mon sort et ma colère le ferait regretter le jour où il avait lever pour la première fois la main sur moi et plus encore tous ceux qui avaient suivis. Je refusais d'être quelqu'un de faible, quelqu'un qui subissait. Non...Je n'étais pas ce genre de personne. Ma fierté, j'allais la récupérer et Sasori allait apprendre à ses dépens qu'il s'en était pris à la mauvaise personne. Jamais je ne perdrai face à lui.

Tout en pensant à cela, je sentis une pression au niveau de ma main qui me sortis de mes pensées presque aussi violemment que si l'on avait hurlé dans mes oreilles. C'était Sasuke. Son regard était plus qu'apaisant. Il avait senti toute l'agitation qu'il y avait en moi et avait voulu me faire comprendre par ce geste délicat qu'il était présent, que je ne devais pas m'en faire. Sasuke...C'était grâce à lui que j'avais retrouvé la force et le courage de me battre. Je lui devais tout... Une fois que j'aurais accompli le but que je m'étais fixé, nous pourrions vivre ensemble tranquillement, sans craindre que Sasori vienne gâché notre bonheur. J'allais me battre non seulement pour moi mais aussi pour Sasuke et pour ma famille. Notre bonheur à tous dépendait uniquement de moi. Je n'avais pas le droit à l'erreur.

-Je crois que je vais y aller. Dis-je à Sasuke d'une voix douce.

-Oui...n'oublie pas que...

-Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas, le coupais-je avec un petit sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Si j'ai le moindre problème, je te bipe.

-Très bien.

Il me prit alors dans ses bras et me serra contre lui. Si je n'étais pas anxieuse, lui l'était pour deux. Pour le rassurer, je m'emparais de ses lèvres avec douceur durant quelques secondes. Lorsque je mis fin au baiser, je plongeais mon regard dans le sien et lui dis:

-Ça va aller.

-Oui, j'ai confiance en toi.

Je me retournais alors vers mes autres amis qui étaient restés à l'écart comme pour nous laisser un moment d'intimité. Je fixais alors Naruto avec une lueur détermination non dissimulée.

-Naruto, tu vas être vengé, je te le promet.

-Oui, je sais que tu y arriveras.

-Bonne chance, Sakura. Me dit Kiba

-Fais attention à toi, me dit à son tour Ino.

-Je te le promet.

Les autres restèrent silencieux mais je savais rien qu'à voir leur regard qu'ils étaient de tout cœur avec moi et qu'ils s'inquiétaient pour moi au moins autant que Sasuke.

Sans plus de cérémonie, je leur jeta un dernier regard et tourna les talons pour me diriger droit vers la source de tous mes problèmes. Au fur et à mesure que je m'en approchais, je sentais de plus en plus les regards des personnes que j'aimais le plus sur moi. Après un léger pincement au cœur, je décidais de ne plus penser à autre chose que Sasori.

Arrivée devant sa porte, je posa ma main sur la poignée et la tournais lentement, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Je pénétrais alors dans le vaste hall, dans lequel se trouvait un immense escalier en colimaçon que j'avais eu un jour, bien du mal à descendre à cause de tous les coups que m'avais infligé leur propriétaire.

Soudain, j'entendis une voix provenant du salon. Aucun doute possible, c'était bien celle de Sasori. Il était au téléphone. Je tendis l'oreille pour essayer de connaître le sujet de cette conversation qui semblait plus qu' importante à en juger par le ton qu'employait mon ex petit-ami.

-Non! Je t'ai dis qu'il fallait que tu livres cette drogue avant ce soir!...Je me fous royalement que le mec n'ai pas d'argent pour payer! Fous lui ton flingue entre les deux yeux, menace-le, frappe-le, fais ce que tu voudras mais ramène moi cet argent! Si on a pas le compte ce soir, tu sais très bien ce que le boss pourrait nous faire!

Pfff! Encore et toujours son trafic de drogue! Il allait violenter un pauvre homme qui devait avoir une vie déjà bien assez difficile. Mais heureusement j'arrivais à temps pour le faire cesser tout ça.

J'essayais de me rapprocher un peu plus car il s'était éloigné vers la cuisine et par conséquent sa voix me paraissait beaucoup moins perceptible, seulement je buttais contre un vase posé sur le sol et que je n'avais pas vu. Celui-ci se fracassa en mille morceaux faisant ainsi monté en moi un stress que je pu difficilement maîtriser. Je m'accroupis alors dans un coin en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Sasori s'était arrêté de parler, alerté par le fracas des morceaux de porcelaines contre le carrelage.

-Attends...Je te rappelle plus tard, je crois que j'ai de la visite.

Voilà. La peur s'était insinuée en moi telle un venin coulant dans mes veines et me paralysant totalement. Il me cherchait. Je l'entendais circuler doucement dans la maison, scrutant chaque endroit, tendant l'oreille à la recherche du moindre bruit qui aurait pu trahir l'intrus.

Je n'osais pas faire le moindre geste...Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait? Alors je me laissais donc aller à la peur et au doute? Non! Je n'en avais pas le droit! Jamais je ne gagnerais ce combat si ma détermination se laissait aussi facilement balayer par la moindre embuche. Aller, Sakura! Reprend toi! Soudain, le visage de mes parents, de ma petite sœur, de Sasuke et ceux de tous mes amis me traversèrent l'esprit et aussi soudainement que si j'avais reçu une claque en pleine figure, mon envie de vaincre et ma motivation s'emparèrent de moi. Il était hors de question que je reste caché dans un coin en attendant qu'il m'attrape. C'est ce qu'aurait fait la Sakura d'avant. La Sakura faible, pleureuse et soumise mais je n'étais plus cette fille là! Alors avec un élan de courage je me relevais et me dirigea vers Sasori.

-C'est moi que tu cherches?

A l'entente de ma voix, il se figea mais ne se retourna pas pour autant. Puis, après la surprise passé, il s'adressa à moi de sa voix mielleuse:

-Alors c'est toi.

-Oui.

-Dis-moi; Es tu devenus complètement folle pour te présentée à moi seule et sans moyen de défense?

-Je ne suis plus celle que tu crois... J'ai changé.

A l'entente de ma réponse, il se mit à ricaner d'un air doucereux puis, lentement il se retourna vers moi pour me faire face.

-Changé? Que veux-tu dire par là? Je ne crois pas que tu puisses changer, Sakura.

-Moque toi autant que tu veux, ça ne me touche pas. Je suis venu me venger de tous ce que tu nous as fait à ma famille et à moi. Tous ces mois où tu m'as frappé sans relâche et sans éprouver ne serait-ce qu'une once de remord, pour tous ça, tu vas payer!

-Ne me fais pas rire! Tu as toujours eu besoin de quelqu'un de plus fort pour te soutenir, sans quoi tu te sentais complètement nulle et inutile. Jamais tu n'as réussis à accomplir quoi que ce soit sans l'aide de quelqu'un. Oui, Sakura, tu le sais aussi bien que moi...Toute seule, tu n'es capable de rien.

-Et bien permet moi de te dire que tu te trompes! Continue à me sous-estimer et tu va être très étonné!

-Alors que comptes-tu faire? Tu veux me frapper?

-Non! Pire que ça! Je vais te lyncher et te torturer. Le supplice que tu m'as fait subir pendant des mois, tu vas le vivre à ma place!

Je m'avança lentement vers lui. Il me regardait d'une façon que j'avais bien du mal à supporter. Il ne me prenait pas au sérieux. Alors, sans crier gare, je lui décochais un coup de point dont moi seule avait le secret. Il tomba à terre sous la force du coup que je lui avais asséné puis tourna sa tête vers moi. Son expression de surprise me fit presque sourire. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que je puisse être capable d'un tel geste envers lui. Il se releva doucement et me défia du regard. Tout en me remettant en garde je lui dis:

-Je ne suis plus celle que tu connaissais. Si j'étais toi, je m'apprêterais à me battre sérieusement.

Je me remis à avancer doucement vers lui.

-C'est stupide! Je ne peux pas. Me dit-il.

-Tu ne peux pas quoi? Me frapper? Mais avant tu ne te posais pas de questions! Tu me cognais sans hésitation! Tu te souviens? Quand j'étais sans défense! Hein? A moins que tu ne sois vraiment lâche au point de ne pouvoir me frapper que par surprise?

Sans attendre sa réponse, je lui décochais un autre coup de poing. Cette fois-ci, il ne tomba pas. Peut-être s'y attendait-il. Une certaine fierté me prit. Il avait fini par me prendre au sérieux. Cependant, ce à quoi moi je ne m'attendais pas, était qu'il réplique du tac au tac en me renvoyant le coup que je lui avais donné et cette fois, c'est moi qui tomba à terre. Mais je me relevais aussitôt et lui dit sur un ton haineux:

-Aller! Viens! Viens te battre!

-Tu vas le regretter. Je vais en finir avec toi une bonne fois pour toutes.

Le ton avec lequel il m'avait dit cette phrase était beaucoup trop calme. C'était à faire froid dans le dos, mais je ne me laissais pas démonter.

-Non! C'est toi qui va le regretter. Je vais t'envoyer en prison toi et tous tes petits dealeurs sans oublier ton cher « boss ».

-Ça c'est ce que tu penses! Tu crois que le fait d'être rentrée chez moi par effraction et de m'attaquer va échapper aux flics? Et tu crois qu'ils vont te croire après tous les éléments qui seront contre toi?

-Oh non! Mon plan est beaucoup mieux cousu que ça!

-Comment ça? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

Je sentais l'appréhension monter en lui et je me délectais de le voir ainsi désemparé.

-Et bien oui, comme convenu dans la lettre que je t'ai envoyé je suis là pour te supplier d'arrêter ton trafic de drogue.

-Quelle lettre? Il n'y a jamais eu de lettre!

-Bien sûr que si! Mes amis se sont occupés de recueillir tes empreintes et les ont placés sur une lettre écrite par mes soins pour ensuite la déposée dans le tiroir de ton bureau. Je suis venue t'en parler et par peur que j'aille tout dire à la police tu m'as attaqué, je me suis défendue. Voilà...C'est aussi simple que ça. Les policiers trouveront ici bien assez de charges d'accusation pour que tu pourrisses en prison jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. Trafic de drogue, vingt ans de prison...meurtre...perpétuité.

Au fur et à mesure que je lui dévoilais mon plan, ses yeux s'étaient agrandis sous le choc de ma confession mais cela n'avais pas duré bien longtemps, car il retrouva bien vite son assurance habituelle et se mit à avancer dangereusement vers moi.

-Tu me fais rire! Pour arriver à tes fins, il faudrait encore que tu me battes mais tu as l'air d'oublier que je suis un homme. Je n'ai qu'à te toucher une fois, une seule et c'est fini. Je suis un homme et toi une simple femme. Me dit sur un air menaçant.

Je voyais dans ces yeux que cette fois-ci, il était vraiment décidé à en finir avec moi. Le vrai combat allait pouvoir commencer.

Il se jeta alors sur moi avec une violence que je lui connaissais bien mais grâce aux efforts que j'avais fourni ces derniers moi, je l'esquivais avec succès. Dans son élan, il ne put s'arrêter à temps et rencontra violemment le mur, mais malgré le choc, il se retourna vivement vers moi pour essayer de m'atteindre. Ayant anticipé son geste, je fis tomber la petite étagère fixée au mur pour le freiner. L'effet escompté ne me déçu pas car il se prit les pieds de dans et j'en profitais pour lui asséner un coup de pied en pleine tête. Il s'affala au sol et au prix d'un effort considérable, il leva son visage vers moi en laissant découvrir son nez qui saignait abondamment.

-Oh! Quelle surprise! La petite Sakura bonne à rien à réussi à cassez le nez du grand Sasori! Lui dis-je en me moquant ouvertement de lui.

Sans prendre la peine de répondre à ma remarque cinglante, il se leva hors de lui et entreprit encore une fois de me frapper. Cependant, mon niveau était bien supérieur au sien, comme l'avait prévu Sasuke, et je réussis facilement à esquiver chacun de ses coups quand soudain, il s'empara de la lampe qui ornait la table du salon et me la lança en pleine figure. Je tomba fortement par terre mais je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir davantage car mon seul objectif était de mettre le plus de distance entre lui et moi pour que je puisse reprendre le combat. Car, oui, à ce moment là, affalée par terre, j'étais à sa merci. Au moment où j'allais me relever, il se saisit de mon pied droit en s'affalant lui aussi par terre. Alors, avec ma jambe gauche, je lui assénais une série de coup de pied tous plus forts les uns que les autres et toujours en pleine tête. Quand, sous la violence de mes coups il me lâcha, je me releva et le contempla se tenir la tête à mes pieds. Ainsi, les rôles s'étaient inversés et s'étaient lui qui se faisait maltraiter. Je me surpris alors à jubiler de le voir ainsi couché telle une pauvre petite chose sans défense et en se tordant de douleur.

-Alors Sasori, que ce passe-t-il? Tu ne peux pas me toucher? Pas une seule fois? Je croyais pourtant que tu étais un homme?

Cependant, avant que je n'ai pu réaliser ce qu'il se passait, il se releva et me prit par le cou. Il resserra sa prise de plus en plus. Le souffle me manquait et je n'arrivais plus à respirer. Je suffoquais... Je vis alors dans ses yeux la rage qui le possédait et comprit que j'étais désormais en grave difficulté.

-Et maintenant, Sakura? Tous ces entraînements, tous ces exercices n'auront servis à rien! C'est moi qui vais te tuer!

Avant que je puisse aller plus loin dans ma réflexion, il m'asséna un violent coup dans le ventre puis me jeta à terre. De là, il se mit à me frapper sans relâche dans chaque parties de mon corps qu'il pouvait atteindre...Je n'arrivais plus à bouger...mon corps endoloris ne me permettait pas d'esquisser le moindre geste puis, d'un coup, il s'arrêta. Le son de mon bipeur qui avait dû s'enclencher lors de ma chute me parvint et de là, l'angoisse me prit totalement. Sasuke...il allait croire que j'étais en difficulté...mais il ne devait pas venir! Pas maintenant! Je devais battre moi-même Sasori! Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose! Mais j'étais à terre et complètement à sa merci. Soudain, quelque-chose me revint en mémoire.

_Raccroche toi à ma voix. Sasori t'as mis à terre. Il croit avoir gagné... Sa lâcheté est aussi évidente que son intention de te donner un coup de pied. Mais tu ne dois jamais perdre espoir où tout sera perdu._

Oui! Je ne dois pas abandonner! Pas maintenant, alors que je me suis donnée tant de mal pour être à la hauteur de ce que je voulais accomplir...Si j'échouais maintenant, jamais plus je n'aurais été capable de me regarder dans un miroir et jamais plus je n'aurais pu faire face à mes amis. Je ne voulais pas les décevoir. Je voulais devenir la femme que je rêvais d'être...Une femme indépendante et forte. Alors, avec l'énergie du désespoir, je lança ma jambe sur le tibia de Sasori qui se trouvait juste à côté de moi avec toute la force dont j'étais capable. Il s'écroula au sol et sans attendre de réaction de sa part, je le prit par les cheveux et le forçait à me regarder dans les yeux...Il osait encore soutenir mon regard après tout ce qu'il m'avait fait. Je le revoyais encore me frapper encore et encore, je revoyais le visage en sang de Sasuke après que celui-ci se soit battu contre Sasori pour me protéger, je revoyais Naruto m'expliquer l'horreur de son passé, je revoyais mon père se drogué, ma mère couverte de bleus. C'est à se moment là qu'une poussé d'adrénalyne, d'excitation mélangée à la colère me gagnèrent. Je me mis à le frapper sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Mes coups le touchèrent au visage, dans le cou, dans le ventre, partout...Au fur et à mesure, je le voyais perdre connaissance mais je n'arrivais toujours pas à m'arrêter...Ma haine était bien plus forte. Je déversais tout ce qui se cachait au fond de moi, toute ma rancune, ma honte, ma peine. J'entendais au loin une voix qui m'appelais mais j'étais bien trop enfermée dans ma bulle pour comprendre quoi que ce soit, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un m'attire de force loin de Sasori.

-Sakura! Arrête! Calme-toi! Tu ne dois pas le tuer! Sakura...

Je me réveillais de ma « transe » et rencontrais le regard inquiète de Sasuke.

-Sasuke...

-Je suis là.

-...C'est fini?

-Oui...c'est fini.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Réponses au reviews:**_

_**YUMI: Merci pour cette review qui m'a fait très plaisir! J'espère que la suite te plaira!**_

Pov Sakura

Ça faisait maintenant deux semaines que j'avais réussi à faire tomber Sasori ainsi que tous ses sbires et toute cette histoire n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Le soir du combat, les policiers l'avaient emmené directement en prison et avaient remontés toute la filière en un rien de temps. Plusieurs tonnes de drogues avaient été perquisitionnées avec en prime une somme d'argent astronomique. Un bonheur immense m'avait envahi lorsque j'avais croisé le regard reconnaissant et heureux de Naruto qui pouvait à présent se tourner vers le futur, le cœur léger. Le poids de cette terrible responsabilité était tombé de mes épaules et je me sentais beaucoup plus sereine. De plus, le fait d'avoir mené à bien cette tâche constituait une de mes plus grande fierté et je me sentais capable de soulever des montagnes. Mais je savais pertinemment que je ne devais pas me reposer sur mes lauriers car il me restait une chose très importante, et pas des moindre, à accomplir; Bien que mon père avait stoppé toutes consommations de substances illicites, son comportement violent demeurait le même. Le fait « d'être en manque » n'arrangeait en rien son humeur. Cependant, une chose me rassurait; Sa décision de se sortir de cet engrenage qu'était la drogue signifiait bien plus qu'une simple envie de se sauver lui même. J'étais persuadée qu'il l'avait fait pour nous. Je ne sais à quel moment son déclic s'était produit mais il devait s'être rendu compte qu'il était allé bien trop loin. Je ne pouvais qu'imaginer sa solitude, le courage dont il devait faire preuve sur le chemin dans lequel il s'était engagé. Loin de moi, l'envie de le défendre ou de lui trouver une quelconque excuse, mais il resterait mon père quoi qu'il fasse et je me devais de comprendre pourquoi il en était arrivé là, lui, le père si aimant, si présent qu'il avait été des années auparavant. Peut-être que la relation entre ma mère et lui était belle et bien détruite et que cet état de fait était réversible, seulement, s'il y avait quoi que ce soit que je pouvais faire pour rendre un jour le sourire à ma famille et bien je le ferais. Il ne me restait plus qu'à trouver quoi et c'était là un problème bien délicat car à l'inverse de Sasori, je ne savais absolument pas quoi faire. La seule chose que je savais était que je devais agir le plus vite possible et grâce au soutien de Sasuke, je gardais confiance. Sasuke...mon confident, mon ami, mon amour... S'il n'avait pas été là, je ne savais absolument pas ce qu'il serait advenu de moi. Aurais-je été encore avec Sasori? Ignorant tout de sa véritable personnalité? Subissant encore ses coups? Ma famille aurait-elle été définitivement perdue? Décidément, je lui devais tout et je ne voyais pas ma vie sans lui. J'avais honte de penser cela, moi qui m'étais promis de ne plus jamais dépendre de qui que ce soit, mais la vérité était bien là, je me refusais à être séparée de lui. Néanmoins, ma vie amoureuse présentait depuis quelques jours déja une ombre au tableau; En effet, Sasuke présentait un comportement pour le moins étrange. Il se faisait de plus en plus secret et indiférent envers moi sans que je ne sache pourquoi. Et ça, c'était une couleuvre que j'avais beaucoup de mal à avaler...  
Je me dirigeais d'ailleurs chez lui d'un pas pressé. Le froid du mois de Février me lacérait le visage et j'avais hâte de d'arriver dans son appartement et de profiter de la chaleur agréable qu'il m'offrirait.  
Sasuke n'était pas venu au Lycée ce jour là. J'avais trouvé cela bien étrange car, l'ayant vu la veille, son état de santé ne présentait aucun signe de faiblesse. Il aurait été bien étrange qu'il soit malade et il avait confirmé ma pensée lorsqu'il m'avait appelé pour me dire qu'il avait été pris d'une soudaine « flemme » et pour me demander de passer le voir après les cours.  
Une fois arrivée à destination, je sonna et attendit qu'il m'ouvre en ayant bien du mal à dissimuler ma hâte de le voir.

-Salut! Lui dis-je tout sourire.  
-Salut. Me répondit-il d'une voix morne et plate.  
-Euh...Sasuke, ça ne va pas?  
-Ça va très bien. Aller, entre.

Je ne comprenais pas son comportement. Il avait l'air fatigué et le regard de quelqu'un qui souffre. S'était-il passé quelque-chose? Et si c'était le cas, pourquoi refusait-il de m'en parler?

-Si je t'ai fait venir, c'est pour te donner quelques informations que j'ai réussi à récolter au sujet de ton père.  
-Ah bon? C'est génial, qu'est ce que c'est? Lui demandais-je, mon intérêt soudaine éveillé.  
-Naruto a réussi à découvrir, ne me demande pas comment, que ton père était entré en relation avec un patron d'entreprise aux activités douteuses un peu avant de sombrer dans la drogue. Ce mec lui aurait prêté une somme d'argent non négligeable et à mon avis c'est le genre de type qu'il ne faut surtout pas oublier de rembourser si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Je n'ai rien de plus pour l'instant mais je pense que c'est une piste à explorer. Elle pourrait bien nous mener à ce que l'on cherche.  
-Oui tu as raison. Je sais que lorsque j'avais six ans, l'entreprise de mon père à fait faillite et nous avons cruellement manqué d'argent. Nous ne pouvions plus rembourser nos dettes et nous avions à peine de quoi manger.  
-C'est surement la source de tout cela. Me répondit-il. Sinon, comment se comporte ton père en ce moment? Il n'est pas trop violent?  
-On va dire que ça peut aller...il n'est pas violent physiquement mais plutôt verbalement. On sent bien qu'il est à fleur de peau parce-qu'il est en plein sevrage et que le moindre faux pas de notre part pourrait bien le faire disjoncter.  
-Hum... Fais attention. Ne vas pas contre lui avant le moment propice.  
-Oui mais si je le revois lever la main sur ma mère, je ne pourrais pas rester là sans rien faire. C'est terminé. Il ne lui fera plus jamais de mal. Je m'assurerais de cela même si c'est moi qui doit me prendre les coups à sa place.  
-Il pourrait te faire très mal...  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je n'ai pas peur. J'ai l'habitude maintenant, lui dis-je sur le ton de la rigolade. Seulement, contrairement à moi, ma remarque ne sembla pas l'amuser le moins du monde et son visage resta complètement fermé. Je décidais alors de couper court à cette conversation:

-Oui...euh...je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on en reparle plus tard car tu as l'air épuisé. Je vais rentrer.  
-D'accord.

Je me penchais vers lui pour l'embrasser seulement notre baiser n'était pas comme d'habitude. Sasuke avait l'air d'avoir l'esprit ailleurs, comme si quelque chose le tracassait au plus haut point. Comme pour être rassurée, je lui susurrais un « je t'aime » auquel il ne répondit pas, ce qui me fit mal... Cependant je fis comme si de rien n'était et me dirigeais vers la porte de l'appartement dans le but de rentrer chez moi.  
Tout au long du chemin, une foule de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête. Pourquoi une telle attitude? Pourquoi avait-il l'air si triste? Que s'était-il passé? Et pourquoi se montrait-il si distant avec moi? Pourquoi encore aujourd'hui ne se confiait-il pas à moi? Je pensais que nous avions passé ce cap et qu'il me faisait assez confiance pour me dire ce qui n'allait pas lorsque cela était le cas...A moins que...son problème soit justement moi... Jamais...jamais il ne m'avait repoussé, jamais il ne s'était montré distant avec moi, même lorsque son passé le tiraillait...  
Je commençais réellement à m'inquiéter alors pour me rassurer, je décidais de lui envoyer un sms en espérant qu'il me réponde.

De: Sakura  
à: Sasuke

_Je te souhaite une bonne nuit mon chéri.  
Plein de gros bisous  
Je t'aime_

Après avoir écrit ce petit message, je rentrais sur la pointe des pieds chez moi en priant pour que mon père soit couché. J'avais, en effet, passé beaucoup plus de temps chez Sasuke que je ne le croyais.  
Je montais tout doucement jusqu'à ma chambre et m' affalais sur mon lit. J'étais décidée à ne pas m'endormir tant qu'il ne m'aurait pas répondu, mais je ne m'en faisait pas trop car, en général, il répondait toujours à mes messages.

21h00...

22h00...

23h00...

00h00...

Ça faisait des heures que j'attendais le moindre signe de sa part mais rien. A bout de fatigue je finis par m'endormir pour me réveiller le lendemain encore plus mal que je ne l'étais la vaille si c'était possible. Cependant, j'allais pouvoir le voir en cours ce qui me boosta.  
J'arrivais au lycée vingt minutes à l'avance et je rencontrais Hinata qui, comme à son habitude, était l'une des premières élèves à arriver.

-Salut Sakura, me dit-elle, joyeuse.  
-Salut Hinata, comment ça va?  
-Super! Les vacances arrivent et Naruto et moi nous partons une semaine rien que tout les deux!  
-C'est génial! Je vois que ça marche toujours du tonnerre entre vous!  
-Ca tu l'as dis! Mais Sasuke et toi ça se passe bien aussi.  
-Oui...tout va bien...  
-Tu es sûre?  
-Oui, pourquoi?  
-Ta façon de le dire...ça sonne faux. Il y a un problème?  
-Et bien...  
-Salut, nous coupa une voix que je reconnu comme étant celle de mon petit-ami.

Je me retourna et plongea mon regard dans ses yeux.

-Comment vas-tu? Lui demandais-je.  
-Bien.

Telle était sa réponse. Un simple bien. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Je me sentais complètement impuissante devant une réaction telle que celle-ci. Il s'était complètement renfermé sur lui-même faisant naître un gouffre entre nous. Je sentais que depuis quelques jours, il s'éloignait de plus en plus de moi et j'avais beaucoup de mal à le supporter. Que devais-je faire? Quelle attitude devais-je adopter devant tant d'indifférence?

-Vous venez? Ça viens de sonner! Nous dis Ino.

Je n'avais pas remarquer que je m'étais complètement perdue dans mes pensées et je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que tous mes amis étaient arrivés.  
La journée passa d'une lenteur insupportable et j'avais tellement hâte d'être libérée de ces cours ennuyants que cela faisait monter en moi un agacement difficile à maîtriser. Et ce, à tel point que je ne tenais plus en place. Le comportement de Sasuke, lui, n'arrangeait en rien mon humeur. En effet, il ne m'avait pas adressé la parole de la journée.  
Le soir venu, je rentrais chez moi le moral au plus bas, espérant que le lendemain se révèlerait plus agréable et propice aux bonnes nouvelles.  
Cependant, le lendemain fut bien pire...et les jours qui suivirent également. J'avais affronté l'indifférence constante de Sasuke et je ne le reconnaissait plus. Cela faisait presque deux semaine que nous n'avions pas fait l'amour et rares étaient les fois où il m'embrassait spontanément. Lui qui s'était toujours montré attentionné et prévenant envers moi, faisait désormais preuve d'un désintéressement total à mon égard, à tel point qu'un Vendredi après-midi, une fois les cours terminés, je me décidais à crever l'abcès. Je ne pouvais plus continuer comme ça. Il fallait que je sache ce qui n'allait pas et j'étais déterminée à tout mettre en œuvre pour le faire parler.  
A la fin des cours, je le pris à part, loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

-Sasuke, il faut qu'on parle.  
-Je suis désolé, Sakura. Je n'ai pas le temps, je dois aller à mon entraînement.  
-Je me fous de ton entraînement. Je dois te parler!

Il me regarda des ses yeux insondables essayant de soutenir mon regard qui était plus que résigné. Seulement, au bout de quelques secondes, il soupira et me dit:

-Très bien. Retrouve moi dans le grand parc à dix-huit heures.  
-D'accord. Dans ce cas, à tout à l'heure.

Je lui avais répondu sur un ton sec. J'étais vraiment en colère contre lui. Je me retourna alors et, sans lui jeter un seul regard, je rentrais chez moi où je savais que l'attente du moment fatidique se révèlerait être une véritable torture.

Deux heures plus tard:

Je m'étais assise sur un des nombreux banc du grand parc de Konoha et attendais, la peur au ventre, l'arrivée de Sasuke. Je redoutais vraiment ce face à face. En effet, un mauvais pressentiment s'était emparé de moi et me hantait cruellement sans que je ne puisse expliquer pourquoi. Cette attente était insoutenable. Presque inhumaine. Je me demandais comment mon corps était capable de résister à une telle pression. Soudain, je le vis arriver; le pas vif, les mains dans les poches et la démarche nonchalante. Lorsqu'il fut à ma hauteur, nous nous regardâmes sans qu'aucun de nous deux n'ait l'intention de prononcer le premier mot. Cependant, n'en pouvant plus de cette attente, j'engageai la conversation.

-Alors?  
-Alors quoi?  
-Vas-tu enfin te décider à me dire ce qu'il ne va pas?  
-Mais tout va bien...  
-Arrête! Le coupais catégoriquement. Ne me prend pas pour une idiote! Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche, je le vois!  
-Tu te fais des idées, Sakura. Me répondit-il d'un ton très calme.  
-Non je ne me fais pas d'idées! Ça fait des jours que tu te montres distant avec moi, tu ne veux plus me toucher et c'est à peine si tu m'adresses la parole! Et tu oses dire que je me fais des idées?

-Tu sais très bien que quoi qu'il se passe, je serais toujours là pour t'aider mais si tu te fermes complètement, je ne peux rien pour toi.

-Et je sais très bien que ton problème a un quelconque rapport avec moi, sinon tu n'adopterais pas un tel comportement à mon égard.

-Je t'en supplie...parle-moi...

-Répond! Dis quelque-chose mais cesse de jouer avec moi. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?  
-Je...suis désolé, Sakura...

_**Salut tout le monde!**_

_**Alors ce chapitre, comment l'avez-vous trouvé?**_

_**Je suis un peu déçue, je n'ai presque plus de review...N'hésitez pas à m'en laisser même si elles sont négatives. Le fait de savoir ce que vous en pensez est une grande source de motivation, c'est un peu ma récompense pour ces longues heures de travail, alors vraiment n'hésitez surtout pas^^**_

_**Sur ce, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et qu'il a été a la hauteur de vos espérances!**_

_**Un grand merci à vous!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Réponses au reviews:**_

_**Snow: Merci pour ta review! Je suis vraiment contente que tu apprécies cette histoire et j'espère que le suite te plaira autant!**_

_**Celticmanga: Merci pour ta review! Je comprend que le comportement de Sasuke te paraisse bizarre mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu sauras tout dans ce chapitre! Je te souhaite de passer un agréable moment à lire ce chapitre! Et merci encore! **_

Pov Sakura

-Je...suis désolé.

-Pourquoi? Lui demandais-je ne comprenant pas son air triste.

Il semblait avoir du mal à trouver ses mots. Son ton était hésitant et il avait les yeux baissés. Quant à moi, une angoisse aussi soudaine qu'imprévue me prenait et je craignais plus que tout les paroles que Sasuke s'apprêtait à prononcer.

-Toi et moi...ça ne peut pas continuer.

-Quoi? Mais...de quoi est-ce que tu parles?

Je ne comprenais pas où il voulait en venir ou plutôt...je ne voulais pas comprendre.

Il leva soudain les yeux vers moi et me transperça d'un regard dur que je ne lui connaissait pas. Jamais il ne m'avait regarder ainsi. Mon corps fut parcourus de frisson et de tremblements. Qu'allait-il me dire?

-C'est fini, Sakura.

Cette phrase m'avait porté un coup en plein cœur et venait de briser définitivement ce qu'il en restait. J'étais sous le choc...C'était comme-ci quelqu'un venait de me secouer de toutes ses forces alors que j'étais profondément endormis, me ramenant à la cruelle réalité...Cependant, je refusais...je refusais qu'il me quitte...je refusais de vivre sans lui.

Au prix d'un immense effort, je lui dit d'une voix que je voulais sans détour:

-Si c'est une blague, elle n'est pas drôle!

-Ce n'est pas une blague. J'ai juste ouvert les yeux et je me suis rendu compte que mes sentiments pour toi diminuaient au fil du temps. Je préfère mettre un terme à notre relation dès maintenant. Crois moi, c'est mieux comme ça.

Le monde entier venait de s'écrouler. Une douleur lancinante m'écrasait la poitrine à tel point que j'avais du mal à respirer. Je ne comprenais pas...c'était impossible...Tout ce que nous avions vécu ensemble...Tous ce que nous avions partagé...Il s'était confié à moi et m'avait aider plus que quiconque ne l'avait jamais fait...Non...son amour pour moi était sincère et puissant. Il me l'avait prouvé à plusieurs reprises...alors...il était impossible que notre relation soit éphémère et que ces sentiments envers moi se soient consumés aussi rapidement.

-Tu...tu te fous de moi? Tu mens! C'est impossible!

-Je te dis la vérité. Je suis vraiment désolé de te faire souffrir mais...je ne peux pas continuer à faire semblant.

-Semblant? Et depuis quand tu fais semblant?

-Peu importe.

Je ne pus continuer plus longtemps à retenir mes larmes. J'éclatais litéralement en sanglot. Pour moi, rien ne pouvait m'arriver de pire... L'amour de ma vie ne voulait plus de moi... Malgré le hoquet de mes larmes qui secouait mon corps, je parvint à dire:

-Peu importe? Peut-être que pour toi c'est sans importance mais pour moi ça ne l'est pas! Tu...tu te fous de moi depuis le début c'est ça? Tu n'as jamais été sincère une seule seconde!

-Si! Ne crois pas ça. Je t'aimais sincèrement.

-MENTEUR! Si tu m'aimais aussi fort que tu le prétendais, jamais tu n'aurais penser à me quitter une seule seconde!

-...

-Pourquoi, Sasuke? Pourquoi tu m'as fait tombée amoureuse de toi? Je penses avoir assez souffert comme ça avec Sasori...Tu n'étais pas obligé d'en rajouter... Si tu voulais tant que ça jouer avec une fille, pourquoi n'en as-tu pas choisi une autre? Je devais surement être la plus vulnérable, la plus facile à faire tomber dans tes filets. Quel bel enfoiré tu fais!

-Sakura...

-TAIS-TOI! Tu me dégoutes! Tu ne vaux pas mieux que Sasori! Tu es aussi pourri que lui!

Il baissa la tête et je continuais à lui hurler dessus en pleurant. C'était tellement injuste...Qu'avais-je fait pour mériter cela? Je crus une seconde déceler une lueur de tristesse dans son regard mais j'étais persuadé que c'était un effet de mon imagination car la seconde qui suivit, il releva la tête l'air hautain et me lança.

-Il vaut mieux que je m'en aille.

Sans un regard de plus, il tourna les talons et commença à prendre la direction de la sortie du parc me laissant seule avec mon chagrin et mon désespoir.

Alors, c'est ainsi que cette merveilleuse histoire devait se terminer? Il allait vraiment me laisser seule...Il allait vraiment m'abandonner? Non...Sans lui, je n'étais pas capable de vivre et de surmonter toutes les épreuves de la vie. Sans lui, je n'étais rien. Alors, dans un dernier élan d'espoir, je m'élança à sa poursuite en criant son prénom. Arrivée à son niveau, je l'enlaça par derrière et continua à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps, ma tête appuyée sur son dos.

-Ne...ne me laisse pas...Sans toi...je n'y arriverais pas...j'ai tellement besoin de toi...

-Si...tu y arriveras. Tu es forte, Sakura. Tu arriveras à atteindre tes objectifs sans mon aide...Je sais que tu en es capable. Et une jour...tu trouveras quelqu'un qui te mérites vraiment...quelqu'un de bien.

-Mais...je ne veux personne d'autre que toi...Je...je t'aime!

J'étais pathétique. De quoi avais-je l'air à le supplier de rester à mes côtés? Mais ma détresse était telle et ma peur de le perdre si grande que j'aurais été capable de faire n'importe quoi pour qu'il reste avec moi. Puis, tout doucement, il se libéra de mon emprise et sans tourner son regard vers moi ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde, repartit vers la sortie du parc me laissant seule, prisonnière d'une souffrance éternelle et qui ne me laisserais jamais de répit.

Cela faisait maintenant une heure que je n'avais pas bougé de l'endroit où Sasuke m'avait laissé. La pluie s'était mise à tomber, le ciel semblant compatir en pleurant avec moi.

Je ne voulais pas rentrer chez moi. La seule personne vers qui je pouvais me tourné était Ino. Elle qui avait toujours été là pour moi sans jamais me trahir. Je me trainais donc jusqu'à chez elle tant bien que mal. La route me parut interminable et à chaque pas mon coeur paraissait de déchirer un peu plus et mes larmes ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter de couler. Lorsque je fus arrivée à bon port, je sonnais à sa porte priant pour qu'elle ne soit pas chez Kiba.

Au bout de quelques secondes, la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître une Ino affolée à la vue de mon état déplorable.

-Sakura! Mais...qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Il ma quitter, Ino...

-Quoi? Non! C'est imossible!

-C'est la vérité...

Un lourd silence s'installa laissant Ino dans l'incompréhension totale.

-Rentre!

J'entrais dans la chaleur réconfortante de sa demeure mais malheureusement, cela n'apaisait pourtant pas mon cœur.

Je me laissais tombée lourdement sur son canapé en attendant qu'elle s'installe devant moi.

-Raconte moi.

Je pris une inspiration, essayant de calmer les soubresaut qui m'agitaient.

-Il...il ne m'aime plus.

-Je ne peux pas y croire!

-C'est ce qu'il m'a dit.

-...Sakura...je suis tellement désolée.

J'avais pourtant réussis à calmer mes sanglot mais l'entente de cette phrase qui semblait confirmer la terrible réalité me fit craquer de nouveau.

-Je...je ne pensais pas qu'il était possible d'avoir aussi mal...

Elle me prit dans ses bras, me serrant aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.

-Je suis là, Sakura. Je ne te laisserais pas. Ça sera long et dur mais...tu t'en remettras...

-Non...jamais je ne pourrais l'oublier...

Elle ne répondit pas se contentant de me faire sentir qu'elle serait là pour m'épauler et me soutenir.

-Tu vas dormir ici ce soir, me dit-elle. Monte, vas dans ma chambre, tu as besoin de dormir.

Je m'exécutait tel un robot et me dirigeait dans sa chambre. Je m'affalais dans son lit, et m'endormit presque aussitôt sans avoir pris la peine de me déshabillé...De toute façon, je n'en avais pas la force.

Cette nuit là, mon sommeille avait été parsemé de cauchemar où je revivais tous les bons moment que j'avais passé avec Sasuke et qui me réveillaient me ramenant brusquement à la dure réalité. Vers 8 heures du matin, pensant que c'était un autre de mes mauvais rêves, j'entendis la voix de mon père arrivée jusqu'à mes oreilles, mais après quelques minutes, je me rendit compte que mon père était bel et bien chez Ino et me cherchait.

-Ouù est-elle!

-Euh...elle n'allait pas très bien alors...elle est resté chez moi cette nuit. Tenta de s'expliquer Ino

Non...mon père était là...il me cherchait! Dans la confusion de la veille, je n'avais pas penser une seule seconde à ce qui arriverait si je ne rentrais pas chez moi...

En prenant mon courage à deux mains, je me levais et me dirigea vers le salon.

-Papa...commençais-je

-Où étais-tu!

Je voyais dans son regard toute la fureur qui était en lui. Je l'avais rarement vu comme cela.

Sans qu'il ne me laisse le temps de répondre, il me gifla violemment, ce qui me fit tomber brusquement à terre. Ino était pétrifiée et ne savais pas comment réagir.

-Tu es vraiment inconsciente! Tu vas rentrer à la maison immédiatement et n'en sortiras que pour aller en cours!

Il se dirigea vers moi dangereusement. Allait-il encore me frapper? Apparemment, Ino s'était posé la même question que moi car elle se posta entre mon père et moi, l'empêchant de faire un pas de plus.

-Laisse, Ino. Lui ordonnais-je. Je...Je vais rentrer.

-Mais...

-On se voit en cours.

Je me levais et suivis mon père jusqu'à la voiture. Le trajet se passa dans un silence total. Je craignais que si je lui adressais la parole, il n'explose à nouveau.

Une fois arrivés chez nous, ma mère se précipita vers moi en me prenant dans ses bras.

-Sakura! J'ai eu tellement peur! Je pensais qu'il t'était arrivé quelque-chose...

-Je suis désolée maman. Je ne vous ferais plus jamais une peur pareille.

-Monte dans ta chambre! Aboya mon père

Je ne me fis pas priée et alla me réfugier dans mon antre...là où je pouvais laisser libre court à mon chagrin qui, malgré les évènements qui venaient de se passer, ne s'était pas atténué.

Une fois seule, j'entrepris d'appeler Ino pour la rassurer.

-Allô?

-Sakura! Ca va? Il ne t'as pas de nouveau frappé?

-Non...ne t'inquiètes pas. Mon père était simplement mort d'inquiètude et...je ne suis pas la première à s'être pris une gifle par son père pour avoir fait une bêtise.

-D'accord. Je suis désolée, tu vas passer la journée seule alors que tu aurais vreaiement bersoin d'être entourée.

-Oui mais ce n'est pas grave. J'ai besoin de rester un peu seule histoire de me laisser complètement aller pour mieux repartir après.

-...

-Ino?

-C'est vraiment un enfoiré! Tu ne méritais pas qu'on te fasse souffrir une fois de plus.

-C'est la vie.

-Oui mais elle est déterminée à s'acharner sur toi.

-Non...elle me rappelle simplement la promesse que je me suis faite à moi-même.

-Comment ça?

-Je m'étais promise de ne plus jamais dépendre de qui que ce soit...Si je souffre autant en ce moment c'est uniquement de ma faute...Je me suis enchaînée à Sasuke comme je l'avais fait avec Sasori...Je n'ai pas appris de mes erreurs du coup je me suis faite avoir une deuxième fois...Je suis tellement naïve...

-Non! Tu avais besoin d'amour et Sasuke est arrivé à un moment où tu était en état de faiblesse...N'importe qui serait tombé dans le panneau.

-Oui...mais tu peux être sûre que ça ne se reproduira plus.

-Un jour...

-Non! La coupais. Non, Ino. Ne me dis pas qu'un jour je rencontrerais quelqu'un de bien...Ça, c'est des conneries!

-Sakura...ne pers pas espoir, tu...

-Ce n'est pas pour moi. J'ai d'autres choses beaucoup plus importantes à faire. Ma famille passe désormais avant tout.

-Tu es jeune...Tu ne peux pas renoncer à l'amour si facilement.

-Si et...pour te dire la vérité, je pense ne plus être capable de refaire confiance à un homme. Je ne pourrais plus jamais être amoureuse.

-Sakura...

-Arrêtons de parler de ça. S'il te plait, Ino.

-D'accord.

-On se voit demain.

-Oui. Essaye de te reposer.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas. Bonne journée.

-A demain.

Ce fut la journée la plus longue de ma vie. J'avais passé le plus clair de mon temps à regarder le plafond, allongée sur mon lit, me remémorant les bons souvenirs car c'étaient les seules choses qu'il me restait de lui à présent...J'allais surement le recroiser en cours le lendemain et j'appréhendais cela plus que tout. Outre la douleur, la colère avait pris place dans mon cœur. J'avais l'impression de revivre la même situation qu'avec Sasori. Car oui, il y avait deux sentiments très contradictoires en moi que je connaissait mieux que quiconque: L'amour et la haine.

Le lendemain me força à sortir de mon état végétatif pour me rendre au Lycée. Arrivée sur place, tout le monde était là et me dévisageait avec un air de tristesse mêlée à la compassion. Je détestais cela. Je tournais donc la tête espérant apercevoir malgré moi le visage du garçon qui me hantait mais ne le trouvais pas. Soudain, Naruto se dirigea vers moi.

-Il n'est pas là. Commença-t-il avec un regard plein de tristesse. Il est partit.

-...Partit?

-Oui. Il m'a laissé un mot en me disant que qu'il partait loin d'ici.

-Mais où est-ce qu'il est allé? Demandais-je n'osant y croire.

-On n'en sait rien...Me répondit Néji.

-Mais il y a aussi...Commença Kiba.

-Tais-toi! Le coupa Ino.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez?

-...

-Répondez moi! Ordonnais-je

Naruto soupira puis me dit:

-Je ne voulais pas que tu le saches mais...

-Dis-le moi...Le suppliais-je faiblement.

-Sachiko est partit avec lui.

-Quoi?

Les larmes me gagnaient ainsi que toute la tristesse que j'avais tant bien que mal contenu jusqu'ici.

-C'est pas possible...murmurais-je la tête baissé, pleurant doucement. C'est pas possible...

-Quel con! Hurla Naruto en mettant un coup de poing au mur qui se trouvait en face de lui.

-Calme toi, Naruto! Dis Shikamaru en l'empêchant de redonner un autre coup sur le mur. Ça ne le ramènera pas.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer, bordel! Cria Naruto, les yeux exorbités.

Je ne pouvais en supporter davantage. Je courrus à en perdre haleine hors de ce Lycée qui me rappelait tant de choses. Je courrais sans savoir vraiment où j'allais, ignorant les appels paniqués de mes amis.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Réponses aux reviews:**_

_**Hime: Merci du fond du coeur pour ta review! Mon objectif premier en écrivant cette fic était de faire passer des émotions et des sentiments alors ce que tu m'as dis m'a vraiment fait plaisir! J'espère de tout ceour que tu aimeras ce chapitre! Bonne lecture et merci encore^^**_

_**Celticmanga: Merci beaucoup! Ce chapitre était fort en émotions et je suis contente d'avoir réussi à te surprendre^^ Le chapitre 17 est un peu moins prenant mais j'espère tout de même qu'il te plaira! Merci de me soutenir^^ **_

_**R'r: Merci pour tes encouragements! J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes! J'espère vraiment ne pas te décevoir^^**_

Pov Sakura

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Sasuke était partit et que je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Je ne vivais plus, plus rien n'avait d'intérêt, j'avais tout simplement perdu goût à tout. Depuis la révélation de Naruto sur le fait que Sachiko était partit avec Sasuke, je me sentais atrocement trahie et je m'étais totalement renfermée sur moi-même. De plus, la souffrance que je pouvais lire sur le visage de mes parents et sur celui de ma petite sœur, Maiko, n'arrangeait en rien mon moral. Si seulement j'avais pu leur rendre le sourire, j'aurais été capable d'endurer toutes les souffrances du monde. C'est pourquoi je parlais peu et ne mangeais presque pas, à tel point que mon entourage commençait à réellement s'inquiéter. Ma mère ne comprenait pas la cause de mon comportement et malgré ses efforts pour en savoir plus, elle avait dû se résoudre à abandonner car mon mutisme semblait irréversible. Dorénavant, elle ne se contentait plus que de m'envoyer quelques regards inquiets en multipliant les petites attentions à mon égard. Je m'en voulais énormément de rajouter mes soucis aux siens mais malgré tous les efforts que je pouvais fournir, la peine et la tristesse que j'éprouvais étaient bien trop grandes pour pouvoir les dissimuler.

Mes amis, quant à eux, remuaient ciel et terre pour essayer de me redonner le sourire mais en vain. Leurs tentatives se révélaient d'autant plus inutiles que je voyais que Naruto lui même avait beaucoup de mal à s'amuser. Je sentais bien que le départ de son meilleur ami l'avait profondément blessé et que ce dernier lui manquait cruellement. Cependant, nous n'en parlions pas. Aucun d'entre nous ne se risquait à prononcer son prénom de peur de réveiller des douleurs tant bien que mal dissimulées et même lorsque l'un d'entre nous évoquait un sujet dans lequel Sasuke figurait, les regards meurtriers des autres faisaient taire immédiatement la conversation. C'était comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi? Ou peut-être pas.

Dans l'espoir de nous requinquer, Kiba avait organisé une fête chez lui le samedi qui suivait. Je n'étais pas franchement emballée par cette perspective mais je ne voulais pas me laisser aller au point de ne plus sortir et de ne plus voir personne. Je savais pertinemment que mes amis étaient les seuls, avec ma famille, à pouvoir m'aider à me relever. C'est pourquoi, le moment venu et au prix d'un effort considérable, je me fis violence et me rendis à cette soirée qui, pour ma part, s'annonçait...chaotique. Je me dépêchais autant que je pouvais car à force d'hésiter, j'avais pris beaucoup de retard.

Arrivée à destination, je me dirigeais directement vers Ino qui discutait avec Hinata sur le seuil de l'immense maison des Inuzuka.

-Ha! Tu es arrivée? La soirée est déjà bien avancée. On pensait que tu ne viendrais pas.

-Et bien si.

-Aller, Sakura! Souris! On va passer une bonne soirée! Me dit Hinata d'un ton qui se voulait encourageant.

-Ouais...lui répondis-je d'une voix morne. Où sont les autres?

-A l'intérieur.

Je m'engouffrais donc à l'intérieur pour me diriger vers Naruto qui était assis seul sur une chaise et qui contemplait d'un œil vide les gens danser.

-Salut, Naruto.

-Oh! Salut, Sakura...Je ne t'attendais plus.

-J'ai bien failli ne pas venir mais finalement j'ai changé d'avis.

-Pourquoi as-tu tant hésité?

-Et bien...Disons que je suis vraiment reconnaissante envers Kiba d'avoir organisé cette fête mais j'étais persuadée que ça me rappellerais beaucoup trop de souvenir...et apparemment...j'avais raison.

-Comment ça?

-...La dernière fois que je suis allée à une soirée, c'était avec lui.

Naruto eut un petit rire sans joie.

-Oui, me dit-il. Et je comprend pourquoi tu t'en souviens encore.

-Oui...ce soir là, je lui ai fait beaucoup de mal...et aujourd'hui, c'est lui qui m'en fait...

Cette phrase était sortie avant que je n'ai pu l'en empêcher.

-Ne sois pas triste, Sakura. Me dit-il avec une assurance pour le moins étrange.

-Qu...Comment veux-tu que je ne le sois pas?

Où voulait-il en venir? Je ne comprenais absolument pas.

-Il va revenir. Je vais le ramener.

-Mais...Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

-J'ai fait quelques recherches et je sais où il est allé. Je vais aller le chercher.

Je me relevais d'un coup de la chaise où j'étais assise et plongeais mon regard plein de fureur dans ses yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire?

-Je viens de te le dire. Demain à la première heure, je vais le chercher, alors attends le, Sakura. Je te promet que je vais te le ramener.

-Tu es devenu fou? Comment peux-tu croire une seule seconde qu'il te suivra? S'il est partit, c'est surement qu'il devait avoir une bonne raison! Et connaissant Sasuke, il n'en fera qu'à sa tête et ne t'écoutera pas! Alors arrête, Naruto! Arrête de vouloir me faire croire que tout n'est pas perdu...

Il me regarda d'un regard dur et se leva à son tour pour être à ma hauteur.

-Écoute, Sakura. Je t'ai déjà dit que lui et moi étions comme deux frères et que je le connaissais mieux que personne alors fait moi confiance.

-Même dans le cas où il accepterait de revenir...tu crois vraiment qu'après le mal qu'il m'a fait je pourrais faire comme si de rien n'était?

-Sakura...Tu as dit toi-même que s'il était partit c'est qu'il devait avoir une bonne raison alors soit compréhensive...

-Com...compréhensive? D'après toi, je dois comprendre le fait qu'il amène Sachiko avec lui et pas moi? Je dois comprendre le fait qu'il m'ait jeté comme une moins que rien en me disant qu'il ne m'aimait plus? Je dois comprendre le fait qu'il me fasse souffrir comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait auparavant? Je t'en pris, Naruto. Arrête de rêver. S'il ma quitter c'est tout simplement qu'il s'est lassé de moi.

-Si ce n'était que ça, il ne serait pas partit!

-Non...arrête...tu ne sais pas à quel point tu es en train de me faire du mal en me disant que tu vas le ramener...

Je ne pus en supporter d'avantage. Je me mis à sangloter silencieusement.

En me voyant craquer, Naruto me prit dans ses bras et me chuchota:

-Je t'en pris, Sakura. Fais moi confiance.

Je n'en pouvais plus...Je me dégageais violemment de ses bras.

-Sakura...

-TAIS-TOI! Ne me parle plus jamais de lui! Ne prononce plus jamais son nom!

Je n'attendis pas qu'il me réponde. Je courus en direction de la sortit pour rentrer chez moi...Encore une fois, je m'enfuyais en courant. Mais je voyais là ma seule alternative, la seule façon que j'avais de me protéger, ma seule échappatoire...la fuite.

Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps je courrais mais j'étais finalement arrivée devant chez moi. Je voyais la lumière de la cuisine filtrer à travers les rideaux de la fenêtre. Était-ce mon père? Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit pleurer, sinon il verrait là une bonne raison de m'accabler plus que je ne l'étais déjà. C'est pourquoi, je rentrais tout doucement chez moi, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, mais c'était peine perdue car il se tenait devant moi, les bras croisés.

-Je croyais que tu ne devais pas rentrer avant demain matin? Me demanda-t-il de sa voix tranchante.

-Oui mais...je..j'étais fatiguée alors...

Il me regardait de ses yeux pénétrants, essayant de lire en moi. Nous restâmes ainsi pendant quelques secondes, puis il me dit:

-Viens boire un café. Je crois que tu en as bien besoin.

Il m'avait dit cette dernière phrase avec le même ton que la précédente mais je ne pus m'empêcher de trouver cette invitation bizarre. Malgré cela, je le suivis jusqu'à la cuisine et m'installa à notre table. Il me tendit un café brûlant que je pris, les mains tremblantes.

-Merci. Lui dis-je d'une voix à peine audible.

Un silence pesant s'était installé entre nous. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas retrouvée seule avec mon père et bien plus longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de conversation avec lui. De plus, ma seule envie était de me coucher, c'est pourquoi je me dépêchais de finir mon café, mais avant que je n'ai eu l'occasion de m'éclipser, mon père me dit:

-Cela fait un moment que tu es triste, Sakura.

-...Hein? Dis-je, incrédule.

-Je...je sais que notre vie n'est pas facile, mais je voudrais que tu saches que tout va bientôt rentrer dans l'ordre.

-Comment ça?

Que voulait-il dire? Jamais mon père n'avait fait allusion à ses problèmes, à nos problèmes. Je le regardais, attendant impatiemment qu'il réponde à ma question mais il se dirigea vers la sortit de la cuisine sans dire un mot. Je ne voulais pas que notre conversation s'arrête là. Une occasion comme celle-là ne se représenterait pas de si tôt.

-Papa...

Il s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas pour autant.

-Toi aussi tu es malheureux. Maman est malheureuse et Maiko aussi. Je...je ne supporte pas de vous voir souffrir comme ça...

-...Tout est de ma faute. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais tout faire sauver ce que j'ai déjà détruit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?

-Qui t'as fais pleurer ce soir? Me demanda-t-il comme s'il n'avait pas entendu ma question.

Je ne répondit pas, trop surprise pour pouvoir sortir le moindre mot.

-Ne pleure pas pour un garçon, ma fille. Jamais un homme ne méritera tes larmes.

Il se dirigea alors vers sa chambre, me laissant seule avec mes interrogations et mon incrédulité. Je n'en revenais tout simplement pas. Jamais je ne me serais doutée que mon père puisse lire en moi à ce point et encore moins qu'il essaie de me remonter le moral. Cependant, une question me hantait. Que voulait-il dire par « je vais tout faire pour sauver ce que j'ai déjà détruit ». Cette phrase provoquait en moi un trouble grandissant sans que je ne sache exactement pourquoi. Je montais alors me coucher, épuisée par cette soirée lourde en rebondissements.

La semaine suivante passa assez vite à mon grand soulagement et rien de spécial ne s'était passé si on omettait le fait que Naruto, en bon baka qu'il était, était bel et bien partit chercher Sasuke. Cependant, je ne prenais pas sa démarche au sérieux car je savais pertinemment que même s'il le trouvait, jamais ce dernier n'accepterait de le suivre.

L'ambiance était également lourde avec mes amis car je leur interdisais de me parler de mon ex petit-ami, ce qui les gênaient grandement car depuis que Naruto n'était plus là, il se trouvait être le sujet de toutes les conversations. Cela m'avait même conduit à me disputer avec Hinata, à qui Naruto manquait énormément.

Une fois le samedi arrivé, je décidais de me rendre chez Ino, histoire de pouvoir décompresser un peu car pour moi, il n'y avait rien de tel qu'une petite après-midi entre fille. A mon grand étonnement, lorsque celle-ci m'ouvrit la porte, elle semblait très agitée.

-Oh! Sakura! Tu tombes bien, j'allais justement t'appeler!

-Mais pourquoi?

-Entre! Tout le monde est là, me dit-elle sans prendre le temps de répondre à ma question.

-Ah bon? Pourquoi ça?

-Tu vas bientôt le savoir.

Elle me prit par le bras et me traîna jusqu'au salon. Une fois arrivées, je constatais qu'effectivement, tous mes amis étaient là. Néji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Tenten, Témarie, Hinata et Naruto... NARUTO!

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Je te croyais partis? Lui dis-je sans prendre le temps de le saluer.

-C'est ce que j'ai fais.

-Très bien. Maintenant que tu es redescendus sur terre...

-Sakura. Me coupa-t-il.

-Oui?

-Retourne toi.

-Pourquoi?

-Retourne-toi

Exaspérée, je finis par me retourner et ce que je vis me cloua littéralement sur place.

-Sa...Sasuke...

J'avais en face de moi la cause de tous mes cauchemars, de toute ma souffrance. Je le fixais, n'osant y croire et lui me regardais de son regard pénétrant. Ce regard qui m'avait tant manqué. Je me surpris à le détailler de haut en bas. Ses cheveux, ses yeux, ses lèvres, ses bras, ses mains...Je pensais ne plus jamais les revoir...Cependant, il était hors de question que je retombe à nouveau dans son piège et ce, quelque soit l'excuse qu'il me sortirait.

-Sakura...Commença-t-il.

-Tiens, Sachiko n'est pas avec toi? Je croyais pourtant que vous ne vous quittiez plus.

Sasuke baissa instantanément les yeux vers le sol, la tristesse et la culpabilité se lisait facilement sur son visage mais je n'en avait que faire. Il ne s'était pas soucié le moins du monde de ma propre souffrance.

-Sakura! Me dit Ino

-Quoi? Lui dis-je, agressive. Bon, je crois que je vais m'en aller. L'air devient irrespirable ici.

_**Salut tout le monde! Alors j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Encore une fois, n'hésitez surtout pas à me faire part de vos impressions, ça ne prend qu'une ou deux minutes et c'est en quelques sortes ma récompense, ma motivation même si vous n'aimez pas^^ En effet, je prendrai ça comme une opportunité de m'améliorer! Merci d'avance! **_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Coucou tout le monde! Pour vous remercier de m'avoir mis toutes ces reviews, je poste le 18ème chapitre! Vraiment merci du fond du coeur! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**_

_**Réponses aux reviews:**_

_**Sam:**__** Merci pour ta review, c'est très gentil de ta part!**_

_**R'r:**__** Merci beaucoup pour ces compliments! Je suis fière que cette fic compte parmi tes préférées, ça me rend d'autant plus fière que j'y ai mis mon cœur^^ Alors j'espère vraiment que la fin sera au niveau du reste! Merci!**_

_**Celticmanga:**__** Merci! Lorsque je l'ai écrit, je me suis posée exactement la même question que toi et je suis arrivée à la conclusion que la réaction que j'aurais eu aurait été la même que celle de Sakura et que la tienne^^ Encore une fois merci pour ton soutien et bonne lecture pour ce chapitre! **_

_**Luna-chan:**__**Merci pour ta review! Voici le chapitre suivant qui devrait être plus intéressante^^**_

_**Maria**__**: Tout d'abord, merci pour ces magnifiques compliments et ces encouragements! Je suis vraiment heureuse d'avoir réussi à te faire ressentir toutes ces émotions! En réalité, c'est mon but premier lorsque j'écris; que les lecteurs ne s'ennuient pas et qu'ils soient pris par l'histoire et l'ambiance^^ J'espère vraiment que la suite te plaira! Bonne lecture et merci encore^^**_

Pov Sakura

La fête annuelle de Konoha avait pour habitude de rassembler les trois quarts du village autour d'une soirée en plein air, et évidemment, mes amis et moi ne faisions pas exception à la règle. Cependant, ce moment qui généralement était synonyme de joie avait pour moi, un goût amer. En effet, Sasuke étant revenu, le voir tout les jours représentait une véritable épreuve. La douleur lancinante qui s'était emparée de mon cœur depuis qu'il m'avait quitté ne semblait pas vouloir s'estomper et le fait de passer du temps en sa présence n'arrangeait en rien mon mal-être. Même si je refusais de lui adresser la parole, la situation ne se révélait pas plus facile pour autant, bien au contraire. Ino et Naruto avaient bien essayé à plusieurs reprises de me faire changer d'avis mais rien n'y faisait. Pour moi, il était absolument hors de question de lui pardonner la mal qu'il m'avait fait. Il avait piétiné mon cœur et mes sentiments comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait auparavant, signant mon arrêt de mort. Oui...mon arrêt de mort...Je ne vivais plus, je ne souriais plus, je ne rêvais plus. Une partie de mon âme s'était éteinte à jamais et je faisais mon possible pour que personne ne remarque ma tristesse mais mon entourage n'était pas dupe. Au final, quel importance? Plus rien ne m'importait à présent. Plus rien? Non. J'aimais ma famille et mes amis; ils étaient tout ce qu'il me restait et ce qui me maintenait encore en vie. Je savais que je devais apprécier les moments passer à leurs côtés car je savais bien que dans la vie, toute choses et surtout les meilleures, étaient éphémères et qu'elles pouvaient nous être arrachées à tout moment. Malgré cela, alors même qu'un magnifique spectacle de cracheur de feu se déroulait devant mes yeux provoquant ainsi les cris ébahis de la foule et de mes amis, je n'avais qu'une seule envie. Une seule et unique envie. Celle de partir le plus loin possible pour ainsi échapper à la terrible réalité. Je ne voulais que quelques minutes, quelques secondes de répit. Un instant où l'étau qui se resserrait autour de mon cœur chaque secondes un peu plus, se relâche pour enfin me laisser respirer sereinement. Mais cela était malheureusement impossible et plus particulièrement lorsque la cause de toute cette souffrance vous tournait autour sans relâche, vous donnant l'impression que où que vous soyez, jamais vous n'aurez un instant de tranquillité.

Car oui, Sasuke passait son temps à me regarder et à essayer de m'adresser la parole. Seulement, c'était peine perdue. Je l'ignorait royalement même si je devais fournir un effort considérable pour paraître le plus indifférente possible.

Quelques jours auparavant, il s'était même mis à m'envoyer des messages. Même loin de lui, il ne me laisserait pas tranquille.

Le spectacle venait de se terminer, et mes amis et moi nous dirigeâmes vers ce qui semblait être un bar miteux, me sortant ainsi de mes noires pensées. Une fois rentrés, nous nous installâmes à une table assez grande pour que nous puissions tous nous réunir autour d'elle.

-Bon, commença Naruto qui semblait plus heureux que jamais. Il est temps de commander à boire, j'ai soif moi!

-Bonne idée! S'exclama Tenten. Je vais prendre une vodka orange s'il te plait.

-Quoi? S'insurgea Naruto. Parce-que c'est moi qui doit vous ramener à boire?

-Oui, répondit Témarie. Dans ce bar, il n'y a pas de serveur, les gens doivent aller chercher eux-même leur consommation. Et comme c'est toi qui en a parler en premier...

-Mais...je ne vais pas pouvoir ramener toutes les boissons tout seul!

-Je vais t'aider, se proposa simplement Sasuke.

Le simple fait d'entendre le son de sa voix m'avait fait sursauter. Je m'estimais d'ailleurs heureuse que personne ne l'ai remarqué.

Pour éviter de croiser son regard ténébreux, je dus baisser la tête.

-Très bien! Alors, qui veut quoi? Demanda Naruto

-Moi je veux un gin tonic! S'exclama Ino

-Et moi, un whisky suffira. Dit Neji

-Et toi, Sakura? Me demanda Sasuke d'une voix douce, me forçant ainsi à relever la tête vers lui.

-Rien. Lui dis-je froidement tout en lui lançant un regard plein de mépris.

-Euh...tu es sûre? Me demanda Hinata.

-Absolument. D'ailleurs je vais m'en aller, déclarais-je en me levant. Je suis fatiguée. Bonne soirée.

-Quoi? S'exclama Témarie. Mais il est à peine 23 heures, tu ne peux pas partir maintenant!

-Si si. Aller, salut tout le monde.

Sans attendre davantage, je me dirigeais vers la sortie du bar et m'engouffrait dans la rue, épuisée comme jamais.

-Attend!

Je me retournais et vis Ino.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Ino?

-A quoi tu joues, Sakura!

-Quoi? A quoi je joue?

-Oui! Tu as vu la façon dont tu t'es adressée à Sasuke? Que t'a-t-il dit pour mérité un tel mépris de ta part?

-Non mais je rêve! Tu le défends en plus! Tu ne crois pas qu'il a mérité d'être traité comme ça?

-Je ne le défend pas mais je vois simplement les efforts qu'il fait pour se racheter et toi tu l'envoie balader!

-Mais bien sûr que je l'envoie balader! Tu t'attendais à quoi? A ce que je lui saute dans les bras après tout ce qu'il m'a fait subir?

-Arrête de jouer à la victime,Sakura! Lui aussi il a souffert! Et il souffre encore! Essaye de comprendre que dans la vie on en fait pas toujours ce que l'on veut!

-Je croyais que tu étais ma meilleure amie! Tu as vu à quel point j'ai souffert lorsqu'il m'a quitté et au final, tu es de son côté!

-Je suis ta meilleure amie! C'est pour ça que j'agis comme ça! Pour que tu sois heureuse! Je t'en pris, Sakura...Essaye de le comprendre...

-Non! Vas-y toi! Va le voir toi qui le comprend si bien! Je suis sûre qu'il t'accueillera à bras ouverts! Sachiko a du le lasser, il a besoin d'une autre imbécile!

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi! Tu ne sais pas par quoi il est passé! Le dilemme qui l'a déchiré!

-Non, je ne sais pas! Mais toi tu as l'air d'être au courant. Tiens! Encore quelque-chose de normal! Il ne me dis pas la vérité sur les raisons de notre rupture mais toi, tu sais tout!

-Je viens à peine de le savoir! Et tu l'aurais su également si tu avais accepté de lui parler!

-Jamais! Je ne veux plus jamais avoir le moindre contact avec cet enfoiré!

-TRES BIEN! Alors c'est moi qui vais te le dire! Il est orphelin depuis son enfance! Tu sais à quel point il a souffert de la solitude! Combien c'était dur pour lui! Deux semaines avant qu'il ne parte, un membre de sa famille qu'il n'avait jamais connu à repris contact avec lui et lui a demandé de l'aider à rebâtir l'entreprise de son père pour qu'il reste ainsi une trace de lui sur cette terre! C'était un moyen pour lui de retrouver un semblant de famille!

-Hein...mais pourquoi ne me l'a-t-il pas dit?

-Parce qu'il ne savait pas pour combien de temps il partirait! Il ne voulait pas que tu restes là à l'attendre pendant des années! Il refusait de t'infliger cela même s'il en mourrait d'envie. Alors, il t'a donner la chance de pouvoir tout reconstruire et de vivre heureuse!

-Mais bien sûr! Et il est partit avec Sachiko par amour pour moi peut-être!

-Sachiko lui a fait du chantage! Elle à menacé de te faire du mal si il ne l'emmenait pas avec lui!

-Quoi?

-Tout ce qu'il a fait, il l'a fait pour toi!

-Je m'en fous! J'ai tellement souffert par sa faute! Je ne peux pas lui pardonner! J'en suis incapable! Je ne peux pas passer outre toutes ces semaines de cauchemar! Il aurait du tout me dire depuis le début!

-Ne fais pas l'enfant!

-Tais-toi! La discussion est close! Je m'en vais!

Sans en attendre davantage, je tournais les talons et m'enfuis en courant, les larmes coulant silencieusement sur mes joues. J'entendais quelqu'un courir derrière moi. C'était surement Ino qui tentait de me rattrapé pour me faire changer d'avis, mais c'était peine perdue, ma décision était irrévocable.

Soudain, quelqu'un me saisit par le bras et me retourna brusquement. Je n'eus pas le temps de voir la personne, que je me retrouvais déjà contre un torse musclé m'enivrant d'une odeur familière.

Sasuke...C'était Sasuke qui m'avait poursuivit, pas Ino. Il avait du entendre toute notre conversation.

-Lâche-moi! Lui ordonnais-je tout en essayant de me dégager de son emprise.

-Non!

Son ton était catégorique. Cette fois-ci je serais pas arrivée à éviter notre confrontation plus longtemps. Il me serrais fort contre lui mais je ne me laissais pas aller à une quelconque tendresse. Non...la haine que je ressentais à son égard était bien trop forte. C'est alors que, tout doucement, il relâcha notre étreinte pour plongée son regard dans le miens, comme il le faisait si souvent auparavant. Cependant, ce n'était pas son habituel regard empli de tendresse que je vis, mais une tristesse incommensurable. Malgré cela, le ton avec lequel je m'adressais à lui, était dur malgré les larmes qui continuaient à couler sur mes joues.

-Je sais peut-être tout, mais ça ne change absolument rien! Toi et moi, nous n'avons plus rien à voir l'un avec l'autre!

-Je t'en pris...Pardonne-moi.

-Non! Tu ne sais pas combien c'était dur pour moi sans toi! Tu ne sais pas combien j'ai souffert! A quel point j'ai eu mal! Tu m'avais promis de ne jamais me quitter et moi, comme une pauvre imbécile, je t'ai cru! Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas te pardonner!

-Je n'ai été qu'un salopard, je le sais. Je pensais bien agir...mais sans toi, je n'y arrivais pas. C'est pour ça que j'ai accepter de suivre Naruto. S'il te plait, Sakura. Laisse moi une chance...Je te promet de tout faire pour me racheter.

-C'est trop tard...

Soudain, un vertige me prit violemment et me fit vaciller. Sasuke le remarqua immédiatement et me prit dans ses bras pour ne pas que je tombe.

Il était vrai que depuis quelques temps, je faisais souvent des malaises et il m'arrivait même de vomir. Cependant, je n'y faisais pas vraiment attention, mettant cela sur le compte du stress

-Sakura, ça va?

-Je...je ne sais pas...

Il m'aida à m'assoir sur le trottoir, puis il s'assit à mes côtés.

-Ino m'a dit qu'il t'arrivais de te sentir mal ces temps-ci.

-Apparemment je vois que vous vous dites tout en ce moment...

-Arrête.

-Oui. Tu as raison, il vaudrait mieux qu'on arrête tout. Qu'on arrête de se voir pendant un moment...Le temps qu'on s'oublie tout les deux.

-Non! Jamais je ne pourrais t'oublier. Demande moi ce que tu veux mais pas ça. Si tu ne veux plus revenir avec moi, laisse moi au moins te voir de temps en temps.

-Tu n'es vraiment qu'un égoïste! Et moi? Tu ne crois pas que j'ai besoin d'être loin de toi? Tu ne penses qu'à toi!

A l'entente de mes paroles, il prit un air menaçant que je ne lui connaissais pas. J'en avais froid dans le dos...

-Pense ce que tu veux, me dit-il. Mais écoute moi bien! Jamais je n'abandonnerais l'espoir que nous soyons de nouveau ensemble un jour, et tu sais pourquoi? Parce-que malheureusement je t'aime comme un fou!

-Malheureusement...Tu as raison! Nous rencontrer était la pire chose qui nous soit arrivé!

Je savais que j'étais cruelle et que je venais de lui faire très mal en disant cela. Mais ma colère était telle que je disais des choses que je pouvais bien finir par regretter.

-Je t'interdis de dire ça!

-Et pourquoi? Je dis simplement ce que je pense! Tu m'as rendu heureuse comme personne ne m'avait jamais rendu heureuse mais le contraire est également vrai! Je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi ou ...c'est tout simplement que je ne trouve pas les mots mais...il y a un blocage en moi qui m'empêche de te faire à nouveau confiance, même si moi aussi je t'aime!

Un silence s'installa entre nous. Un silence pesant pendant lequel je regardais Sasuke intensément. Cependant, je fini par déclarer d'une voix faible.

-Bon, il faut que je rentre...je n'en peux plus.

-Laisse moi te raccompagner.

-D'accord.

Durant le trajet qui menait chez moi, aucun son ne sortait de nos bouche et la rue était tellement silencieuse que s'en était effrayant. Cependant, plus nous approchions de ma demeure, plus des bruits suspects parvinrent à nos oreilles. Je ne pouvais distinguer la nature de ce vacarme jusqu'à ce que je vois un gyrophare devant le jardin de ma maison. Des pompiers chez moi? Mais pourquoi? Je ne pris pas le temps d'en savoir plus que je courus vers la véritable cohue qui semblait s'agiter devant chez moi, l'angoisse s'insinuant en moi telle un venin.

Une fois arrivée, j'essayais de discerner la cause de tout cela mais je n'y arrivais pas. Que s'était-il passé? Était-il arrivé quelque-chose à ma mère, mon père ou encore ma petite sœur? Ne pouvant plus tenir, j'abordais un pompier le corps tremblant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

-Vous êtes de la famille?

-Oui...

-Et bien Monsieur Haruno a fait une tentative de suicide, me dit-il, grave.

-Quoi? Mais...il va bien?

-Je ne peux rien dire, malheureusement.

Le monde entier venait de s'écrouler une nouvelle fois autour de moi. Mes jambes, incapables de me soutenir plus longtemps, cédèrent mais une fois de plus, Sasuke m'ayant suivit, me rattrapa.

-Sakura!

Je me mis à pleurer sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Sasuke me serrait contre lui et me murmurait des paroles réconfortantes, pou du moins, essayait.

-Ça va aller, Sakura. Je suis là/

-Non...S'il était vivant, il me l'aurait dit...

-Pas forcément.

Je tremblais de tout mon corps sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Au prix d'un grand effort, j'essayais de reprendre mes esprits pour me relever tant bien que mal.

-Où sont ma mère et ma sœur...?

-Elles sont là-bas.

Je tournais la tête pour apercevoir ma sœur pleurant à chaudes larmes dans les bras de ma mère qui ne semblait pas dans un meilleur état.

-Maman!

-Sakura!

Je me jetait littéralement dans ses bras, pleurant avec elles quelques minutes puis je parvint enfin à lui demander.

-Que s'est-il passé?

-Ton père...a voulu se pendre.

-Oh mon dieu...et..et il...

-Je ne sais pas...j'ai peur de l'avoir découvert trop tard...

Je me retournais alors, chancelante vers Sasuke, puis plus rien. Le vide.

Un mal de tête lancinant me fendait le crâne...où étais-je? L'odeur m'entourant m'étais inconnue. Je savais que j'étais allongée sur un lit mais...pourquoi? Le silence ambiant semblait contraster avec la situation que j'avais vécue quelques heures auparavant. Quelle situation? Je me revoyais avec mes amis à la f^te de Konoha, puis moi sortant du bar, moi me disputant avec Ino, moi me disputant avec Sasuke puis...

-Papa!

Je m'étais réveillée en sursaut croisant le regard de celui qui faisait battre mon cœur. Il semblait extrêmement inquiet.

-Sakura! Comment vas-tu?

-Moi ça va! Mon père...

-Il va s'en sortir.

A ces mots, mon cœur et mon corps se détendirent complètement. Des larmes de soulagement me montèrent aux yeux. Quelle peur! Mais pourquoi mon père avait tenter de se suicider? Était-ce cela qu'il voulait me dit lorsque j'avais discuter avec lui dans notre cuisine et qu'il m'avait confié qu'il ferait tout pour que tout redevienne comme avant?

-Ou suis-je?

-A l'hôpital, me répondit Sasuke. Tu as fait un malaise alors nous t'avons amené ici. Ta mère et ta sœur vont revenir, elles sont allées voir ton père à l'étage au-dessus.

-Je vais aller le voir! M'exclamais-je mais s'était sans compter l'avis de Sasuke.

-Non! Tu restes couchée. Tu as besoin de te reposer. Tu auras le temps d'aller voir ton père tout à l'heure.

-Mais...

-En plus, l'infirmière a dit que le médecin arriverait incessamment sous peu pour te donner les analyses.

A peine eut-il dit ces mots qu'un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années entra dans la chambre, un dossier sous le bras.

-Bonjour mademoiselle Haruno.

-Bonjour Docteur.

-Comment cous sentez-vous?

-Plutôt bien.

-Très bien. J'ai vos analyses. Voulez-vous que Monsieur sorte?

-Non, il peut rester dis-je en regardant Sasuke.

-Soit. Alors vos analyses de sang démontrent que votre dosage de béta HCG indique 22450 gama GT par litre de sang. L'existence d'un corps fœtal est par conséquent positif.

-Euh...ça veut dire?

-Vous être enceinte, mademoiselle.

**Voilà le 18ème chapitre est bouclé^^**

**J'espère de tout mon cœur qu'ils vous a plu et je dois vous remercier, une fois encore, pour vos encouragements sur le dernier chapitre! **

**Ma fic touche à sa fin, snif! Et oui, il ne reste plus que deux chapitres! **

**Je suis l'auteur d'une autre fic (« Save you, save me », pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas^^) et bien que je sois attachée à toutes mes histoires, je dois avoué que Who I am est une fic que j'affectionne tout particulièrement. En effet, j'ai mis mon cœur dans cette histoire et elle restera pour moi ma préférée...Enfin! Il reste tout de même deux chapitres! **

**En tout cas, merci à ceux qui auront eu le courage de lire ce petit mot jusqu'au bout et merci à vous! J'attends avec impatience vos impressions, j'ai vraiment hâte de savoir ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre car il fait parti de ceux que je préfère^^**

**Merci encore!**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Réponses au reviews:**_

_**Nana**__**: Merci pour ta review! Ça me va droit au cœur! **_

_**Kimi**__**: Non ne t'inquiète pas! Le père est bien Sasuke, il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus^^ Est-ce qu'ils vont se remettre ensemble? Je ne peut pas te répondre, je te laisse la surprise^^ En tout cas merci pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir^^**_

_**Maria:**__** Mille merci pour tous tes encouragements et tes compliments c'est super gentil de ta part! En tout cas voici la suite qui , je l'espère ne te décevra pas^^ bonne lecture!**_

_**Celticmanga**__**: C'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas vraiment de chance en ce moment la pauvre...Mais je ne te dis pas comment tout ça vas se dérouler par la suite, je te laisse apprécier^^**_

_**R'r:**__** Merci pour ta review! La fin est proche et je dois dire que les derniers chapitres sont mes préférés alors j'espère que tu seras du même avis que moi^^ Bonne lecture!**_

_**Coucou tout le monde! Alors, après autant de reviews, je ne pouvais que poster un autre chapitre rapidement^^ C'est l'avant dernier avant la fin de cette fic! J'espère que vous l'aimerez et encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews^^**_

_**Merci à tous!**_

Pov Sakura

_-Vous êtes enceinte, mademoiselle_

-Quoi? Lui demandais-je n'osant croire à ce que je venais d'entendre

-Vous êtes enceinte, me répéta-t-il. Cela fait un mois, maintenant.

-Je...Ce n'est pas possible...

-Je vous dis la vérité.

Il ne manquait plus que ça. Qu'avais-je fait pour mériter que la vie s'acharne à ce point contre moi? Pourrais-je un jour mener une vie normale, sans qu'elle soit semée d'embuches à chacun de mes pas? Un bébé...Bizarrement, le seul sentiment qui n'habitait à ce moment précis n'était ni la souffrance ni le désespoir. Seul l'effarement régnait. Et le vide aussi.

-Je vous laisse réfléchir à la suite que vous comptez donner à cela, me dit le médecin en me sortant de mes songes.

-D'accord, lui répondis-je faiblement.

-Je vous laisse. Reposez-vous bien, me conseilla-t-il en tournant les talons.

-Attendez!

-Oui, me répondit-il en se retournant.

-Je vous en prie, n'en parlez-pas à mes parents...

-De part ma fonction, je suis tenu de dissimuler le dossier de mes patients et cela, même si vous êtes mineure. Secret médical.

-Mais ce sont quand même...

-Le fait qu'ils soient vos parents ne leur donne aucun droit d'exiger de moi que je leur donne des informations vous concernant.

-Merci, lui répondis-je soulagée.

-Les infirmières et moi-même sommes à votre disposition si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit.

-Très bien.

Une fois le médecin sortit, je me retournais vers Sasuke, hésitante. Il avait le visage blême et regardait le mur en face avec des yeux ronds.

-Sasuke...ça va?

-Tu...Pendant mon absence, tu...

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues? Bien sûre que cet enfant est de toi! De plus, le médecin a dit que j'étais enceinte d'un mois.

A l'entente de mes mots, on pouvait lire sur son visage que le soulagement l'avait submergé. Il se retourna vers moi et plongea son regard dans le mien.

-Je rêve ou tu as l'air soulagé?

-Je suis désolé d'avoir cru un instant que tu aurais pu...

-Ce n'est pas grave...Sasuke...je pense que tu dois savoir ce que je compte faire...

-Ne me dis pas que...

-Si...Je ne peux pas garder cet enfant...Avec tout les problèmes que j'ai en ce moment, ce n'est pas envisageable. Le plus important dans l'immédiat, est que je m'occupe de mon père...pas d'un bébé.

-C'est une blague? Me demanda-t-il d'un air menaçant qui me fit frémir.

-Absolument pas. J'ai 17 ans et aucune situation financière! Comment veux-tu subvenir correctement aux besoins et à l'éducation d'un enfant!

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, Sakura! Je dispose de tout l'argent dont nous aurons besoin! Viens habiter avec moi...

-Je ne peux pas...Je ne peux pas abandonner ma famille dans un moment pareil...

-Même si tu veux rester chez tes parents, je te promet que je t'aiderais du mieux que je pourrais...mais je t'en prie...Garde-le...

Son ton était était suppliant. Je voyais dans ses yeux une lueur que je ne connaissais pas. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de mettre cet enfant au monde même si Sasuke serait présent. Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux.

-Je suis désolée...

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça! Me dit-il en prenant violemment les bras.

-Je ne peux pas! Un enfant a besoin d'une mère présente et aimante! Cela je ne pourrais pas lui donner parce-que je dois aider mon père à se sortir de ses problèmes! Je veux revoir ma mère et ma sœur sourire! Je ne supporte plus de les voir souffrir! Tu peux comprendre ça?

-Bien sûr que je peux comprendre! Mais tu as l'air de m'oublier dans cette affaire! A deux on s'en sortira!

-La réponse est non!

-Dans ce cas, laisse-moi m'en occuper seul...jusqu'à ce que tu aies résolu tes problèmes...

-Pour qui me prends-tu, Sasuke? Tu crois vraiment que je vais donner naissance à cet enfant pour l'abandonner par la suite? N'essaie pas de me faire changer d'avis! Je vais aller voir le médecin et dans quelques jours, cet enfant ne sera plus dans mon ventre...

-TU NE PEUX PAS PRENDRE CETTE DECISION SANS MOI! JE SUIS TOUT AUTANT CONCERNE QUE TOI! C'EST MON ENFANT A MOI AUSSI!

J'étais pétrifiée devant son regard plein de fureur. Il avait l'air totalement hors de lui et ses mains resserraient considérablement leur prise autour de mes bras.

-Lâche-moi, Sasuke...Tu me fais mal...

-TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT!

Soudain, j'entendis la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir à la volée et quatre médecins se jetèrent littéralement sur Sasuke pour le faire lâcher prise. Au vue de la parfaite condition physique de Sasuke, la tâche ne s'était pas avérée facile.

-Calmez-vous, Monsieur! Cria l'un des hommes.

Ils réussirent à m'écarter et à le traîner hors de la chambre. Du couloir, je l'entendais crier mon nom et me supplier de changer d'avis.

Je tremblais de tout mon corps et fini par éclater en sanglot.

-Mademoiselle...Vous devriez vous coucher...Me conseilla avec douceur l'infirmière

Mes larmes m'empêchaient totalement de parler ou même d'esquisser le moindre geste. J'essayais à grande peine de calme les soubresauts qui agitaient mon corps mais c'était peine perdue. Je sentis alors l'infirmière m'emmener avec douceur vers le lit. Je me couchais doucement sans pour autant arriver à calmer mes larmes.

-Vous voulez un verre d'eau? Me demanda-t-elle.

-...Non...réussis-je à dire.

La journée s'était révélée très longue et très sombre si on omettait que le fait d'avoir rendu visite à mon père et de l'avoir vu dans une bonne forme m'avait remonté le moral.

Vers 15 heures, je pénétrais dans sa chambre, tout en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il était allongé et scrutait le plafond d'un œil triste.

-Papa...Murmurais-je pour lui signifier ma présence.

Il tourna lentement son regard vers moi et je pus discerner deux grosses cernes lui entourant les yeux. Le reste de son visage était émacié et pâle, ce qui semblait le vieillir de plusieurs dizaines d'années...Cette vue me fit froid dans le dos. Jamais je n'avais vu mon père dans un tel état de faiblesse...Jamais je ne l'avait vu aussi las, aussi vulnérable.

-Comment te sens-tu? Lui demandais-je, hésitante.

-Ca peut aller, me mentit-il.

Un silence pesant s'était installé. Chacun se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien dire à l'autre.

-Je...suis désolé, Sakura. Profondément désolé.

-Hein? Mais pourquoi?

-Je comprendrais que tu m'en veuilles...d'avoir voulus vous abandonner.

Jamais mon père ne s'était excuser pour quoi que ce soit, c'est pourquoi le ton empli de culpabilité avec lequel il s'était adressé à moi me frappa tel un coup de point en pleine figure. Mais...comment pouvait-il croire une seule seconde que je lui en voulais? Je savais parfaitement que la souffrance faisait faire des erreurs et j'étais intimement convaincu qu'il avait pensé agir dans notre propre intérêt et ce, depuis qu'il m'avait dit quelques jours auparavant vouloir faire ce qu'il fallait pour que tout revienne dans l'ordre. Certes, à ma place, beaucoup de monde lui en aurait voulut, mais moi j'en étais incapable...

-Je ne t'en veux pas.

-Comment...Commença-t-il.

-Je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir...seulement...arrête de te fermer...parle nous. Je sais que tu as des problèmes mais...laisse moi t'aider. Je suis sûre que...

-Tu n'as rien à voir dans mes problèmes! Me dit-il d'un ton dur. Je refuse de t'entraîner dans tout cela.

-Mais je suis sûre que je pourrais t'être utile!

-Non, Sakura. J'ai déjà bien assez gâcher vos vie à toi, ta mère et ta sœur. Alors promet moi de ne penser qu'à toi et de profiter de ton adolescence comme il se doit. Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter pour moi. J'ai appris de mes erreurs et je compte bien les réparer.

-Mais...

-Il n'y a pas de mais. Me coupa-t-il d'un ton calme. Ne dis discute pas, s'il te plait et fais-moi confiance. Je sais que ces mots sont bien difficiles à croire venant d'un homme qui a voulut se suicider...mais...je ne compte plus fuir. Cette situation...c'est moi qui vous ai mis dedans et c'est moi qui vous en sortirais.

-Très bien...me résignais-je. Je suis désolée papa. Je ne peux pas rester longtemps mais je te promet que je repasserais te voir demain.

-D'accord, me répondit-il avec un semblant de sourire, ce que je n'avais pas vu sur son visage depuis bien longtemps.

Je sortis de sa chambre le cœur lourd. Il était clair que le fait de l'avoir vu vivant et dans une forme physique plus ou moins acceptable m'avait remonter le moral, cependant sa détermination à vouloir nous écarter de ses problèmes ma famille et moi, me rendait triste. En effet, comment pouvais-je lui être d'une quelconque aide s'il s'obstinait à rester dans son mutisme? Même s'il refusait mon implication dans cette histoire, j'aurais aimé lui être utile tout en restant dans l'ombre car je savais que seul, il aurait bien du mal à s'en sortir. Cependant, je ne comptais pas en rester là. Je ferais tout pour venir en aide à mon père. Je m'en fis la promesse.

Tout en continuant de réfléchir à la situation, je regardais ma montre qui indiquait 15 heures 45. Il était temps pour moi de me diriger vers le bureau de mon médecin...Et voilà...Encore une autre épreuve à passer, et pas des moindres...

Je pénétrais donc dans une pièce très spacieuse et cherchais du regard l'homme que j'avais rencontré quelques heures plus tôt mais il n'était pas là. Attendant qu'il vienne, la peur au ventre et la tête pleine de soucis, je tournais en rond dans la pièce d'un blanc immaculé, telle un lion en cage. Soudain, la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître mon médecin.

-Comment vous sentez-vous, mademoiselle? Vous êtes vous bien reposée?

-Oui...

-J'ai pourtant entendu parler de l'incident qui s'est produit dans la matinée.

-Ce n'est rien de grave, ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Très bien. Dans ce cas, asseyez-vous.

Je m'exécutais telle un automate et pris place en face de mon interlocuteur.

-Alors, avez-vous pris une décision?

-Oui. Je voudrais avorter.

-Êtes-vous sûre de vouloir faire cela? Êtes-vous sûre de ne pas le regretter un jour?

-Je n'ai pas le choix. La seule chose dont je sois sûre, c'est que je ne peux pas m'occuper d'un enfant maintenant.

-Très bien. Dans ce cas, deux choix s'offrent à vous. Cela concerne la manière dont va se dérouler l'avortement. Vous pouvez choisir d'avaler une petite pilule qui fera son effet au bout de quelques heures ou alors vous pouvez également opter pour une opération.

-Selon vous, quelle est la meilleure solution?

-Je ne vous cache pas que la première est très douloureuse, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement.

-Comment ça?

-Et bien vous sentirez vraiment que vous êtes en train de perdre votre enfant et la plupart des femmes tombent dans la dépression à cause de cela.

-Dans ce cas, je choisis la deuxième solution.

-D'accord. Je fixe l'intervention dans une semaine. Un avortement doit toujours avoir lieu dans les plus brefs délais.

-D'accord.

-Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, mais ménagez-vous.

-Je vous le promet.

Je me dirigeais hors du bureau, l'esprit occupé. Une semaine. Je devais tenir une semaine et toute cette histoire serait finie. Je me faisais violence pour ne pas penser à ce petit être qui grandissait dans mon ventre car je savais pertinemment que cela pourrait très bien influencer ma décision. En effet, je devais m'occuper l'esprit et ce par n'importe quel moyen pour ne pas m'attacher à ce bébé...à mon bébé. Naître dans une telle période ne pouvait avoir que des effets néfastes pour lui comme pour moi. De plus, je ne voulais pas que mon enfant souffre...Je voulais lui offrir tous ce qu'il y avait de plus beau et le faire partir était le plus grand service que je pouvais lui rendre.

A peine étais-je sortis de l'hôpital que mon portable se mit à sonner, me sortant de mes pensées. Je répondis d'une voix morne:

-Allô?

-C'est Ino!

-Oh...ça va?

-Très bien et toi?

-Ça peut aller.

-Alors avec Sasuke?

-Quoi Sasuke?

-Il ta bien raccompagnée hier après notre...

-Dispute...Finis-je

-Oui...Répondit-elle

-Il ne s'est rien passé du tout.

-Ah...fit-elle, déçue.

-...

-Je t'appelais pour te dire que nous avons prévu d'aller en boîte ce soir. Ça te dit de venir?

-Oui, bien sûr!

-Super! Alors, rendez-vous à 19 heures chez moi pour le début de soirée!

-Ok, à ce soir!

-A ce soir!

Je raccrochais. Une soirée en boîte...voilà ce qu'il me fallait. C'était l'occasion rêvée pour m'éviter une nuit de solitude et de tristesse. Si Sasuke était présent, je comptais bien l'ignorer. Nous aurions l'occasion de discuter plus tard. Une soirée, juste une soirée, j'oublierais tout...sans me poser de question. J 'avais besoin d'un échappatoire, sans quoi je finirais par craquer.

Une fois arrivée chez moi, je me dirigeais vers ma mère pour lui demander l'autorisation de sortir.

-Maman, je peux aller en boîte ce soir ou tu préfère que je reste avec toi?

-Non, ma puce. Va t'amuser, change toi les idées et ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Ça va aller.

-Merci, maman.

Il était déjà 18 heures. Je montais alors dans ma salle de bain pour prendre une douche brulante pour essayer au mieux de me détendre. Je m'interdisais de penser à tous mes problèmes. Je voulais être une adolescente normale juste une fois. Au bout d'une demie heure, je sortis enfin de la douche pour me préparer en attachant une attention toute particulière à ma tenue, à ma coiffure et à mon maquillage.

Vers 18h45, je sortis de chez moi et me rendis chez Ino en courant. Une fois arrivée à destination, Temarie m'ouvrit la porte, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Tiens, Saku! Alors, plus en forme qu'hier, j'espère!

-Oui! Je suis hyper motivée!

-Super! Par contre, je ne sais pas ce que tu as dis à Sasuke hier soir mais il à l'air au plus bas.

-Comment ça?

-Depuis qu'il est arrivé, il est renfrogné et ne parle à personne.

-Ah...euh...Je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi il se comporte comme ça...

-Mouais...Bon la fête continue quand même!

-Ça, tu l'as dis!

Nous nous engouffrions donc dans le salon d'Ino et je saluais mes amis jusqu'à ce que je voie Sasuke avachi sur le canapé, la tête dans les mains. A cette vue, mon cœur se brisa...Le voir dans un tel état me faisait bien trop mal. Soudain, il leva la tête vers moi et je n'eus pas le courage de croiser son regard. Je baissais par conséquent immédiatement la tête.

-Hé, Sakura!

Je tournais mon regard vers la personne qui venait de m'interpeller. Hinata.

-Tu es vachement sexy comme ça! S'exclama-t-elle, légèrement éméchée.

-Merci, Hinata!

-Aller! Viens boire un coup!

-Ok!

Je la suivis donc jusqu'à la cuisine où nous nous servîmes un verre de Whisky chacune. A u bout de quelques verres et l'alcool me montant légèrement à la tête, je dansais avec mes amis jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un m'agrippe le bras et me retourne brusquement.

-Naruto! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Il faut qu'on parle. Suis-moi.

Il m'entraîna hors de la maison et se retourna vers moi.

-Ta dernière expérience avec l'alcool ne t'a pas suffit apparemment.

-Écoute, Naruto. J'ai envie de m'amuser. Laisse moi m'amuser, juste une soirée.

-Je pense que ton état ne te le permet pas.

-Mon état comme tu dis, n'est que temporaire.

-Alors tu vas vraiment enlever ce bébé de ton ventre?

-Oui...A part toi, quelqu'un d'autre est au courant?

-Non, il n'y a que moi.

-...

-J'espère que tu te rends compte que tu fais du mal à Sasuke.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te réponde, Naruto?

-...

-Bien. La discussion est close.

-C'EST L'HEURE D'ALLER EN BOÎTE! Hurla Kiba.

Je me retournais pour suivre mes amis et nous nous mîmes en route pour une excellente soirée que je ne comptais pas laisser passer. Durant tout le trajet, je fis de mon mieux pour éviter toute proximité avec Sasuke. Une fois arrivés en boîte, la soirée battait son plein et Ino me prit par le bras en m'entraînant sur la piste. Je dansais pendant des heures, ce qui me fit un bien fou. Le fait de me dépenser et de ne penser à rien était comme une bénédiction. Même si je voyais Sasuke me surveiller du coin de l'œil, je n'y prêtais pas la moindre attention.

Soudain, je sentis une petite pression sur mon épaule qui me fit me retourner.

-Mizuki! M'exclamais-je.

-Sakura! Comment vas-tu? Ça fait un bail qu'on s'est pas vu!

-Oui! Alors, qu'est-ce que tu deviens?

-Oh! Je suis DJ dans une boîte pas très loin!

-C'est génial!

-Viens dehors avec moi, on pourra discuter au calme!

-D'accord!

Je le suivis avec plaisir jusqu'à l'entrée de la boîte. Et nous nous mîmes à parler de tout et de rien avec grand plaisir. Je connaissais Mizuki depuis ma plus tendre enfance. Il avait été mon meilleur ami jusqu'à ce qu'il parte un peu avant ma descente aux enfers. Il m'avait atrocement manqué mais n'ayant plus de nouvelles de sa part, j'avais perdu tout espoir de le revoir un jour.

-Ça te dit de faire un petit tour en voiture avec moi?

-Avec plaisir! Je vais juste prévenir mes amis, histoire qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas.

-Ok!

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Je rentrais dans la boîte et cherchais mes amis du regard jusqu'à ce que je trouve Ino.

-Ino! Je vais faire un tour avec Mizuki! Ne t'inquiètes pas, je serais de retour avant la fin de la soirée.

-Tu es sûre? On peut vraiment lui faire confiance?

-Mais oui! Je le connais!

-Ok!

Je me retournais et courus vers la sortis.

-C'est bon! On peut y aller!

-Super!

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers sa voiture et au moment ou nous nous apprêtions à rentrer, Mizuki se fit plaquer contre la voiture. Je relevais la tête apeurée et reconnu le visage en fureur de Sasuke.

-Où est-ce que tu comptes l'emmener, salopard!

-Lâche-le, Sasuke!

-Répond!

-LACHE-LE!

Je venais de hurler ces mots. Il le lâcha doucement mais son regard ne changea pas pour autant.

-A quoi tu joues, Sasuke?

-Tu pars avec des inconnus, maintenant?

-Ce n'est pas un inconnu! Je le connais depuis des années!

Il me regarda avec des yeux ronds.

-Je ne l'ai jamais vu, pourtant!

-C'est normal, ça fait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vu!

-Je...

-Arrête de te comporter comme si nous étions encore ensemble! Toi et moi c'est terminer définitivement et d'ailleurs nous n'aurons bientôt plus rien en commun! On y va, Mizuki.

Je montais alors dans la voiture et Mizuki m'imita. Il démarra presque instantanément et nous nous éloignâmes en laissant un Sasuke le cœur brisé sur le bord de la route.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Réponses aux reviews:**_

_**Kimi:Merci infiniment pour ta review! Ne t'inquiète pas toutes les questions que tu te poses auront leur réponse dans ce chapitre^^ Je ne te dis rien pour l'instant, je préfère te laisser la surprise^^ J'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes et que tu l'aimeras^^**_

_**R'r: Merci pour ta review! Et oui c'est déjà la fin mais j'espère qu'elle ne te décevra pas! En tout cas merci pour ton soutien et tes encouragements! Ils m'ont beaucoup aidé et je te remercie encore une fois du fond du coeur!**_

_**Meilin07:**__** Merci pour ta review et tes compliments qui me font vraiment très très très plaisir! Ça me motive énormément! Il ne te manquait que le dernier chapitre? Et bien le voici! En espérant que tu l'aimeras autant que les précédents^^**_

_**Salut tout le monde!**_

_**Voici le dernier chapitre! Je vous souhaite de passer un agréable moment à le lire! Il est un peu plus long que les autres^^**_

Pov Sakura

Mizuki et moi étions en route pour je ne sais où et à vrai dire, peu m'importait. En effet, le fait d'avoir été si froide avec Sasuke me faisait énormément culpabiliser. Il avait seulement voulut me protéger...Comme d'habitude. Il avait toujours voulut mon bien...Même s'il m'avait fait énormément souffrir, je n'avais pas le droit de me montrer aussi agressive envers lui. Il m'aimait, je le savais. Seulement, je faisais n'importe quoi et n'agissais plus raisonnablement car à ce moment là, pour moi, tout était sujet à dispute, angoisse et colère.

-Sakura, tu m'entends? Me demanda Mizuki, me sortant violemment de mes pensées.

-Euh...Non, pas vraiment...Lui répondis-je, tristement.

-Pourquoi? C'est à cause du mec de tout à l'heure, c'est ça?

-Oui.

-...C'est ton ex-copain? Me demanda-t-il, hésitant.

-Oui.

-Hmm...Je comprend.

-Mizuki...je suis vraiment désolée de te demander cela mais...peux-tu me ramener chez moi? Je suis épuisée et je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à...

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, me coupa-t-il, doucement. Je comprend très bien.

-Désolée. On aura d'autres occasions de se voir.

-Oui, pas de soucis. Ne te prends pas la tête pour ça. Je sais ce que c'est d'être amoureux et de vivre une relation difficile.

-Ah bon? Lui demandais-je, curieuse.

-Oui...disons que j'ai eu une relation il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça et...ça ne s'est pas vraiment bien fini.

-Oh...désolée.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je te dis.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, nous arrivâmes devant chez moi et une fois que Mizuki se fut garé, il se retourna vers moi, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Voilà, mademoiselle! Essaye de bien dormir.

-Merci, infiniment, Mizuki.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi. On se voit plus tard.

-Oui, bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit.

Je rentrais le plus doucement possible chez moi, pour ne pas réveiller ma mère et ma sœur et m'affalais littéralement sur mon lit. Je n'en pouvais plus et cet état de fatigue ne provenait pas des heures interminables que j'avais passé à danser mais à toutes les émotions de la journée. Par conséquent, je plongeais presque instantanément dans un profond sommeil, plus ou moins réparateur.

Les jours suivants, mes relations avec Sasuke ne s'étaient pas vraiment arrangées. En effet, nos contacts restaient plutôt formels, voir distants. J'aurais tellement voulus lui parler...simplement lui parler...Seulement, je n'osais pas aller vers lui. J'avais honte de tous ce que je lui faisais subir. Entre ma grossesse et mon comportement agressif avec lui, je comprenais qu'il puisse être en colère. Même si j'avais des raisons de lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, j'avais peut-être poussé le bouchon un peu trop loin. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à lui, sans pour autant tenter quoi que ce soit pour améliorer la situation. Son image n'avait pas quitté ma tête et mon cœur jusqu'à ce qu'un matin, je reçoive une enveloppe qui, sans que je m'en doute un seul instant, allait changer toute ma vie...

Ce jour là, nous étions Jeudi et je m'étais accordée une petite grasse matinée étant donné que je n'avais pas cours avant 14h30. Je dormais donc paisiblement jusqu'à ce que ma mère entre dans ma chambre et me réveille doucement.

-Sakura, réveille-toi ma chérie.

-Oui...Lui dis-je, encore endormie.

-Tu as du courrier.

-Ah bon? M'étonnais-je en me redressant délicatement.

-C'est une grosse enveloppe, je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais ça à l'air important, tiens. Me dit-elle, en me tendant l'enveloppe en question.

-Merci.

-Ton père et moi allons à l'hôpital pour son rendez-vous. Nous ne serons pas de retour avant deux heures.

-Très bien.

Mon père était rentrer à la maison deux jours auparavant mais le médecin lui avait imposer de consulter un psychologue. Je doutais fortement que cela puisse servir à quelque chose mais peut-être était-ce la procédure obligatoire après une tentative de suicide? A vrai dire, je n'en savais rien et me contentais de trouver un moyen pour lui venir en aide et le sortir de cette situation destructrice et mystérieuse dans laquelle il semblait prisonnier.

Depuis son retour à la maison, il n'y avait pas eu de changement dans son comportement, toujours aussi morose et fermé, cependant il semblait faire des efforts incommensurables pour être le plus « gentil » possible envers ma mère, ma sœur et moi. En effet, il ne frappait plus ma mère et n'haussait même plus la voix sur elle. J'aurais pu me contenter de cela, seulement ce n'était pas seulement ma mère et ma sœur que je voulais voir heureuses mais aussi mon père. Il fallait donc que je trouve une solution et vite...

Sortant de ma profonde réflexion, je reportais mon attention sur le courrier que je venais de recevoir et, ma curiosité éveillée, l'ouvris sans le détailler plus que nécessaire.

Je fus littéralement figée sur place à la vue des documents que j'avais entre les mains. C'était impossible...J'avais devant mes yeux la photo d'un homme âgé d'une quarantaine d'années et qui ne m'était pas totalement inconnu. Cependant, ce n'était pas cela qui m'avait le plus frappé. C'était surtout le fait que sur la photo, l'homme semblait discuter avec... Sasori... Cet homme...où l'avais-je vu? Je ne m'en souvenais plus. Je me creusais la tête pour essayer de me rappeler mais ce n'était pas chose facile.

-Le patron de mon père! C'est le patron de mon père!

Mais pourquoi m'envoyait-on une telle photo? Elle ne prouvait rien d'autre que le fait que cet homme avait de très mauvaises fréquentations...A moins que...

Je fouillais l'enveloppe à la recherche d'une toute autre information, lorsque je vis une petite cassette audio. Je ne la détaillais pas plus, avide d'en savoir plus. Je me levais donc brusquement de mon lit pour la mettre dans mon poste radio et ainsi écouter avec attention ce qui allait suivre.

_-Monsieur Satô...Je suis vraiment désolé, je n'ai pas pu encore trouver l'argent que je vous devais mais je vous promet que..._

La voix de mon père!

_-Ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur Haruno. Vous me paraissez stressé. Peut-être auriez vous besoin d'un petit remontant._

_-Comment ça?_

_-La pression n'est pas de bonne compagnie lorsqu'on a des responsabilités telles que les vôtres. Tenez, prenez donc ceci. Je suis sûr que ça vous aidera à vous sentir mieux._

_-Mais...C'est..._

_-De la cocaïne. Oubliez un peu vos préjugés et prenez donc un peu de bon temps. _

_-Je suis vraiment désolé, Monsieur. Je ne peux pas._

_-Comme vous voulez._

La conversation s'arrêta là. Cependant, celle-ci s'était à peine terminée qu'une autre commença.

_-Allô Sasori. Dit la voix de Monsieur Satô. _

-_Oui, Monsieur. Avez-vous réussi à faire tomber Monsieur Haruno dans nos filets?_

_-Oui, ça m'a prit du temps mais il a fini par se faire avoir._

_-Puis-je vous poser une question?_

_-Vas-y._

_-Pourquoi lui?_

_-C'est simple. Il me devait une grosse somme d'argent et bien sûr, il lui était impossible de me rembourser. Alors, le seul moyen pour moi de récupérer ce qui m'était dû, était de le faire tomber dans la drogue. Ses problèmes l'ont rendus fragile psychologiquement et tu sais bien que ce genre de personnes sont des proies faciles. En lui proposant quelques grammes à un prix raisonnable, il ne me restait plus qu'à attendre que l'addiction le prenne. Très rentable comme plan._

_-Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous Monsieur._

_-Rassure-moi, sa fille n'est au courant de rien?_

_-Bien sûr que non. Cette fille est bien trop idiote pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passe._

_-J'espère bien! Si la police vient à découvrir que je suis le plus gros dealeur de la région, s'en est fini de __moi...et crois-moi, de toi aussi._

_-Ne vous inquiétez pas._

La cassette se termina sur les derniers mots de Sasori. J'étais complètement paralysée. A ce moment là, tout me semblait beaucoup plus clair. L'homme qui avait gâcher la vie de ma famille n'était autre que l'employeur de mon père. Le fameux boss de Sasori n'était autre que Monsieur Satô. Mais pourquoi n'était-il pas tombé en même temps que tous ses hommes lorsque j'avais fait arrêté Sasori? Il avait surement dû assuré ses arrières. Seulement, avec les preuves que j'avais entre mes mains, ses petites magouilles allaient bientôt prendre fin. Cependant, une question me vint à l'esprit. Qui avait bien pu m'envoyer tout cela? Finalement, la réponse n'était pas bien difficile. En effet, je savais pertinemment que c'était Sasuke qui était derrière tout cela. Sasuke...Je m'emparais soudain de mon téléphone portable et avant que je n'ai pu m'en rendre compte, je composais son numéro que je connaissais par cœur.

-Allô? Me répondit cette voix qui avait l'habitude de faire accélérer les battements de mon cœur.

-Sasuke...Dis-je, timidement.

-Sakura...C'est toi?

-Oui. Je...

-...

-Merci. Je ne sais pas comment t'exprimer toute ma gratitude pour...

-De rien. C'est normal.

-Non...Après tout le mal que je t'ai fait, tu aurais très bien pu m'en vouloir et me laisser m'en sortir seule.

-Moi non plus, je n'ai pas toujours bien agi envers toi. Disons qu'on est quitte.

-Oui...

-Sakura?

-Qu'y a t-il?

-Maintenant que tout va rentrer dans l'ordre...tu comptes toujours...

-Je suis vraiment désolée Sasuke. Mais comme je te l'ai déjà dit, nous n'avons que 17 ans et nous somme toujours à l'école donc ce n'est vraiment pas le bon moment pour...avoir un enfant. De plus, je veux profiter des jours heureux qui s'offrent à moi et repartir d'un bon pied avec ma famille.

J'avais dis tout cela d'une voix douce, espérant de tout mon cœur qu'il comprenne.

-D'accord, me répondit-il, tristement.

-J'espère qu'un jour tu me pardonneras.

-Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. Je n'y arrive pas.

-Merci. On se voit plus tard.

-Bien sûr.

Je raccrochais le téléphone le cœur prêt à exploser. Rien que le fait de lui parler me troublait. Mes sentiments envers lui n'avaient pas changer. Et ils ne changeraient sans doute jamais...même si nous ne nous engagerions plus dans une relation...Nous nous étions fait beaucoup de mal...Beaucoup trop. Cependant, la joie d'avoir enfin trouver le moyen d'enfermer l'homme qui nous avaient détruits, l'emportait sur le moment et mon moral, sans pour autant être au beau fixe, ne flancha pas.

J'attendis avec impatience le retour de mon père, les heures qui suivirent. Vers 14h15, j'entendis la porte de chez moi grincer et il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour me précipiter vers mes parents.

-Papa! Criais-je.

-Qu'y-a-t-il? Me demanda-t-il, surpris par ma soudaine agitation.

-C'est fini! Nous allons enfin pouvoir envoyer ton enfoiré de patron en prison!

-Quoi? De quoi parles-tu? Me demanda-t-il, dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

Je le trainais jusqu'au salon et lui fis écouter l'enregistrement. Au fil de l'écoute, je voyais son regard devenir de plus en plus rond, puis quand la conversation audiophonique prit fin, je le vis tourner son regard éberlué vers moi.

-Comment...

-Ne me pose pas de question, s'il te plait. Les preuves sont là et nous allons enfin pouvoir nous en sortir.

Il ne sut quoi me répondre. Je voyais clairement sur son visage la surprise la plus totale ainsi que...le soulagement.

-Papa...Repris-je. Je sais que tu as arrêté la drogue il y a quelque temps. C'est Sasori qui me l'a dit. Mais je voudrais savoir également, ce qu'il s'est passé après entre ton patron et toi.

-Il...Commença-t-il. Il m'a menacé...En me disant qu'il vous tuerait si je n'arrivais pas à lui rembourser l'argent qu'il m'avait prêter pour construire notre maison.

-Je vois...

-Sakura, tu...

-Ne perdons pas de temps! Le coupais-je sans faire attention aux sanglots de ma mère. Il faut qu'on aille voir la police!

-Je...Merci Sakura. Merci ma fille, me dit mon père, le regard baissé vers le sol.

Monsieur Satô fut arrêté le soir même, nous libérant ainsi du poids et de la souffrance qui nous emprisonnaient depuis des années. Nous pouvions enfin prendre un nouveau départ. Enfin j'y étais arrivée. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, je voyais un sourire sur le visage de mon père et le regard heureux de ma mère et de ma sœur. Et ça n'avait pas de prix. Le soulagement mêlé à la joie me mettait dans un état d'euphorie qui ne dura que quelques jours. En effet, la dure réalité m'éclata une fois de plus à la figure car le jour de l'avortement arriva bien trop vite à mon goût.

Je me dirigeais donc à pied vers l'hôpital en ayant pris soin d'écrire un mot au lycée en me faisant passer pour ma mère pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre et je n'arrivais plus à penser au bébé qui grandissait dans mon ventre. Avec tous les évènements qui s'étaient passés les jours précédents, je n'avais guère eu le temps de laisser mon esprit divaguer sur le sujet mais au moment où je me rapprochais chaque secondes un peu plus du lieu qui allait arracher la vie que je portais en moi, je ne pouvais penser à autre chose.

Une fois arrivée à l'hôpital, on me changea et me fit attendre l'arrivée du médecin dans la chambre que j'avais occupé quelques jours auparavant. L'attente était insupportable. L'angoisse me tiraillait de toute part sans que je puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Je pensais à Sasuke et aux moments magiques passés ensemble; la façon dont nous nous sommes rencontrés, le temps où il m'avait fait tomber amoureuse de lui, notre premier baiser, notre première fois... Tout me revenait en mémoire:ses caresses, ses je t'aime, son sourire...Oui...toutes ses sensations m'envahirent. Tout cela me hantait. Il avait toujours été là pour moi. Je n'en aurait jamais été là où j'en étais s'il n'avait pas été là. Il avait toujours voulut mon bien. Il m'avait redonné le sourire et confiance en moi. Même lorsqu'il m'avait quitté, son intention était d'agir en ma faveur. Et moi? Que lui avais-je apporté finalement? Rien. Ou peut-être de la souffrance. Je venais de me rendre compte que mon comportement envers lui avait été cruel et vindicatif. Et malgré tout cela, il ne m'en voulait pas et m'aimait encore. Je savais que sans son amour je n'étais rien. J'avais tellement besoin de lui. J'essayais de m'imaginer une vie sans lui. Non...Je n'y arriverait pas. Cependant, j'allais commettre l'irréparable et risquer de le perdre définitivement. Comment? Comment pouvais-je éliminer le fruit de notre amour? La preuve que nos sentiments étaient puissants. Ce petit bébé...Ce petit bout de Sasuke que je portais en moi. N'en pouvant plus, je me mis à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps sans pouvoir les arrêter.

-Bonjour, mademoiselle, me dit le médecin, en entrant dans la chambre le nez baissé sur ses dossiers.

J'étais incapable de lui répondre. La douleur lancinant qui broyait mon cœur m'en empêchait.

-Mademoiselle? Que se passe-t-il? Me demanda-t-il, s'apercevant enfin de l'état dans lequel j'étais.

-Je...Je ne peux pas...Je ne peux pas faire ça, réussis-je à articuler entre deux sanglots.

-En êtes-vous sûre?

-Oui...

-Très bien. Dans ce cas, vous pouvez partir. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, prenez votre temps. Si vous voulez je peux vous ramener quelque chose à boire?

-Non...merci.

Je mis une demie-heure à calmer mes larmes. Je n'avais plus qu'une chose à faire. Aller chez Sasuke, en espérant qu'il soit chez lui.

Je me précipitais vers son appartement et frappait timidement à la porte, priant pour qu'il m'ouvre. J'avais tellement besoin de le voir...de lui demander pardon. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit lentement, laissant découvrir un Sasuke au regard morne.

-Sakura...Dit-il calmement. Alors ça y est? Tu as...

-Non, le coupais-je.

-Quoi? Tu...

-Pardonne-moi, Sasuke, l'implorais-je, les larmes se remettant à couler silencieusement le long de mes joues. Je ne peux pas avorter et retirer la vie de notre bébé...C'est au dessus de mes forces...

Je ne pus finir ce que j'avais à dire qu'il me prit brusquement dans ses bras, me serrant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Comme c'était bon de le sentir contre moi après tout ce temps. De sentir son odeur, sa chaleur. Mon cœur tambourinait violemment contre ma poitrine. Ou alors était-ce le sien?

-Je t'aime, Sakura. Me souffla-t-il, doucement

-Moi aussi...Je t'aime tellement...

Se décollant lentement de moi, il plongea son regard dans le mien et m'embrassant d'abord doucement puis plus passionnément. Notre étreinte se faisant de plus en plus intense, il me fit entrer chez lui pour que nous puissions nous redécouvrir après tout ce temps passé loin l'un de l'autre.

Le lendemain, je me réveillais doucement aux côtés de celui que j'aimais par dessus tout. Il dormait paisiblement, son beau visage éclairé par les premiers rayons de soleil. Nous devions discuter de la suite à donner aux choses. Certes, nous allions garder cet enfant mais allais-je rester chez mes parents ou devais-je d'ors et déjà venir habiter avec Sasuke? Cependant, je ne m'en faisais pas. J'avais prévenu mes parents que je ne dormirais pas à la maison, ce qui me donnait du temps avant de devoir rentrer. J'allais pouvoir parler tranquillement avec Sasuke et profiter encore quelques heures de sa présence.

Soudain, il se mit à remuer doucement et ouvrit les yeux.

-Salut, me dit-il, un sourire étirant ses lèvres.

-Salut, lui répondis-je, lui rendant son sourire.

-Tu pensais à quoi?

-A tout ce qui allait se passer à partir de maintenant.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je suis là.

-Oui et heureusement d'ailleurs.

-Quand comptes-tu l'annoncer à tes parents?

-Le plus tôt possible mais...j'ai un peu peur de leur réaction.

-Je viendrais avec toi.

-Si tu veux.

-Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on aille leur dire dès maintenant, me dit-il, l'air sérieux.

-Hein? Maintenant comme tout de suite? Lui demandais-je, l'angoisse me prenant brusquement.

-Oui, me répondit-il, avec un sourire en coin.

-Euh...D'accord.

Nous nous levâmes donc pour nous préparer et partir rejoindre ma demeure. Durant le chemin, Sasuke me tenant la main, je ne pus dire un mot. La peur me paralysait bien trop pour que je n'arrive à articuler la moindre chose. Sasuke le sentit et s'arrêta, me tenant par les épaules.

-Sakura, commença-t-il. N'aie pas peur, fais moi confiance, tu n'es pas seule.

-Mais j'appréhende tellement leur réaction. Je ne veux pas les faire souffrir une fois de plus alors que tout va si bien.

-Tu ne les feras pas souffrir. Ils comprendront j'en suis sûr. Et puis, tu t'es déjà sortis de situation bien pire que celle-là.

-Oui...Tu as raison, lui dis-je, reprenant un peu plus confiance en moi.

Une fois arrivés à bon port, nous pénétrâmes dans ma demeure et nous dirigeâmes vers mon salon où mon père et ma mère discutaient calmement.

Je toussotais doucement pour leur signifier ma présence et, se retournant, ils furent surpris de voir Sasuke en ma compagnie.

-Bonjour, dis Sasuke.

-Bonjour, jeune homme, dis ma mère, le sourire aux lèvres.

Mon père, quant à lui, regardais Sasuke d'un œil mauvais.

-J'ai...j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire, dis-je d'une voix tremblante.

-Nous t'écoutons, me dit ma mère.

-Je vous présente Sasuke, mon petit-ami.

-Enchanté, Sasuke, dis ma mère, son sourire plus large que jamais.

-De même, madame.

-Alors c'est toi. Dit mon père, d'une voix dure.

-Qu...Commençais-je mais je fus coupé par mon père qui semblait s'énerver un peu plus de secondes en secondes.

-C'est toi qui as fait souffrir ma fille et qui l'a fait pleurer?

-Non, papa! Enfin...oui mais ne t'inquiètes pas tout s'est arrangé. C'était seulement un mal entendu...

-Tu es sûre?

-Oui, oui! Ne t'en fait pas.

-Très bien.

-Je...continuais-je. Nous avons encore quelque chose à vous annoncer.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda ma mère.

-C'est...Je préfère que vous vous asseyez...

-Mais non! Vas-y, Sakura. Tu sais bien que tu peux tout nous dire! S'insurgea ma mère.

-Très bien...

Je pris une grande inspiration et me lançais.

-Je suis enceinte.

-Quoi? S'écria ma mère.

-Je suis enceinte et Sasuke et moi comptons garder cet enfant, dis-je d'une voix sûre, n'osant toute fois pas regarder mon père.

-Mais...enfin Sakura...Vous êtes tellement jeunes!

-Ne vous inquiétez pas madame, reprit Sasuke qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis que la « vraie » discussion avait débutée. Je dispose de tout l'argent nécessaire à l'éducation de notre enfant. Je sais très bien que vous rencontrez quelques problèmes d'argent et je vous assure qu'il ne manquera de rien.

-Mais...Est-ce que vous vous rendez seulement compte que votre jeunesse s'arrête ici? Un enfant est une énorme responsabilité!

-Nous le savons, lui répondis-je. Nous avons longuement considéré la question et nous sommes prêt à assumer tout ce que ça va engendré. De plus, j'ai toute confiance en Sasuke.

-Mais...

-Très bien! La coupa mon père d'une voix tranchante. Si telle est leur décision alors nous ferons de notre mieux pour vous venir en aide.

Je n'osais croire à ce que je venais d'entendre...Mon père nous soutenait...Je le scrutais d'un regard pénétrant pour essayer de lire en lui mais je m'aperçut qu'il avait fixé Sasuke en disant cela.

-Mais j'espère seulement une chose, reprit-il en s'approchant des Sasuke. Prend soin de ma fille. Si je viens à savoir que tu l'as faite souffrir, attends toi à de gros problèmes!

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, monsieur Haruno. Lui répondit celui que j'aimais. Je ferais tout pour la rendre heureuse.

-Très bien.

Ils se serrèrent amicalement la main, comme s'ils passèrent un pacte. A ce moment précis, j'avais l'impression d'être la personne la plus heureuse du monde. En effet, je voyais dans le regard de mon père que Sasuke lui avait fait une très bonne impression. Tout était enfin parfait. Que demander de mieux? Enfin, c'était ce que je me disais jusqu'à ce mardi après-midi qui me rappela brusquement qu'il restait un détail à régler...et pas des moindres. En effet, ce jour là, profitant de l'absence d'un professeur, je partis me promener en ville pour attendre patiemment que Sasuke me rejoigne après avoir fini de s'inscrire pour son prochain tournoi de karaté. Je regardais d'un air intéressé les vitrines de magasin de vêtements lorsqu'une voix féminine, désagréablement familière, m'interpelle.

-Tiens...Sachiko, lui répondis-je, sarcastique.

-J'ai su pour toi et Sasuke...Me dit-elle.

-Oui et?

-Vous allez avoir un enfant? Me dit-elle, les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

-Oh! Je rêve ou tu vas pleurer?

-Vas-y moque toi de moi! Tu pourrait être un peu plus respectueuse après m'avoir pris l'homme que j'aimais!

-je devrais? Après tout le mal que tu m'as fait, après avoir essayé de nous séparer Sasuke et moi, après avoir comploter avec Sasori pour qu'il puisse m'enlever? Tu crois vraiment que je dois te respecter? Lui dis-je, m'énervant d eplus en plus.

-Tu n'es qu'une sale garce! Ne crois pas une seule seconde que je vais abandonner! Je veux Sasuke et je l'aurais. Tiens! Et si je commençais par te mettre un coup dans le ventre? Me répondit-elle, menaçante.

-Tu ne vas quand même pas...

-Oh si, je vais le faire! Me cracha-t-elle.

La peur me gagna. Cependant, elle n'eut pas le temps de s'intensifier car je vis soudain Sasuke plaquer violemment Sachiko sur le mur d'en face.

-Ecoute moi bien! Lui dit-il, la rage se lisant facilement sur son visage. Si tu essaies encore une fois de la toucher...non...si je te vois à moins de vingt mètres d'elle, je te jure que je te tuerais!

-Sasuke! M'écriais-je. Laisse tomber, ça ne sert à rien.

Sachiko se mit à pleurer silencieusement. On voyait sur son visage à quel point elle souffrait.

-Sasuke...Repris-je. Elle t'aime et elle souffre.

-Sachiko. Lui dit-il. J'aime Sakura et même si un jour elle venait à disparaître, jamais je ne sortirais avec toi. Pour moi, il n'y a qu'elle. Maintenant, c'est à toi de voir si tu veux continuer à gâcher notre amitié ou si au contraire, tu acceptes de t'en contenter.

Sachiko se dégagea violemment de la poigne de fer de Sasuke et partit en courant.

-Je crois qu'elle a comprit, lui dis-je.

-Oui...

-Sasuke?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Tu crois que c'est vraiment fini? Je veux dire...On peut vraiment vivre heureux? Il n'y a vraiment plus rien qui puisse venir entraver notre route?

-Cette fois-ci, je crois que c'est bon, me dit-il en mettant son bras autour de mes épaules.

Les mois qui suivirent se passèrent mieux que jamais. J'avais pu passer mon bac sans que ma grossesse ne se remarque vraiment. Tout le monde pensait simplement que j'avais pris un peu de poids. Mon ventre avait commencé à prendre vraiment du volume et à s'arrondir l'été qui suivit. Peut-être était-ce inconscient? Possible. Au mois de Novembre, je donnais naissance à une magnifique petite fille aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts que nous avons appelé Yuki et ce fut ma plus grande fierté. Un an après sa naissance, je pus reprendre mes études et entamer une carrière de médecin. Sasuke et moi nous nous sommes mariés deux après la naissance de Yuki et aujourd'hui, nous vivons une vie remplie de bonheur avec deux autres merveilleux bambins; Daisuke et Jiro.

J'avais enfin réussis à mener la vie dont j'avais si longtemps rêvé et ceci grâce à Sasuke Uchiwa, l'amour de ma vie, l'homme qui m'avait fait devenir une femme indépendante et forte.

_**Voilà ma fic est terminée...J'espère avoir réussi à faire passer à travers de cette histoire tout ce que je voulais. Que ce soit le bonheur, la tristesse, les messages, tout^^ Cette fic m'a beaucoup apporté et j'y tiens comme à la prunelle de mes yeux mais si elle existe c'est bien grâce à vous qui m'avez soutenue et encouragée alors mille mercis, je vous en suis énormément reconnaissante! **_

_**Pour ceux qui ne voulaient pas que ça finisse en happy-end, désolée...Mais je voulais montrer que dans la vie on peut toujours s'en sortir à force de courage et de détermination^^**_

_**J'ai vraiment hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez, n'hésitez surtout pas à me faire part de vos impressions!**_

_**Grande nouvelle! Je vais aller compléter mon profil qui est au jour d'aujourd'hui vide de chez vide^^**_

_**J evoulais aussi vous demander d'aller faire un tour sur ma deuxième fic pour ceux que ça intéresse! Elle s'appelle « Save you, Save me ». Elle manque cruellement de reviews alors n'hésitez pas à m'en laisser même si c'est pour me dire que c'est nul^^ tout est bon à prendre pour s'améliorer^^**_

_**Mille mercis encore et encore, je ne le dirai jamais assez!**_


End file.
